White Snow
by sacuraisise
Summary: Snow is now her escape route it comforts her and brings her no harm. Another escape route was found more like it found her. Looming over her is the one person that is even a tiny bit close to the pain she is in. It was Him.
1. Chapter 1 White Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Credit belongs to my new writing buddy when it comes to grammer! User name is ashleyjaneli. I encourage you all to read her fanics.

Chapter 1: White like Snow

It was cold and white everywhere. Slowly white balls of snow fell to the ground to join the many others that now covered the forest floor. She laid there, cold to the touch. She saw the many different beautiful forms of the snowflakes. Just as if a snowflake broke in mid-air her current situation, as beautiful as it might be settled in. Her mind slowly drifted like the snows slow fall to how she had gotten to this place to begin could not bring herself to believe that they would do this to her. Kagome was a kindhearted soul, fearless, daring and caring. But why? What had she done wrong? All these questions fell with each snow flake unanswered and forgotten within the White Snow.


	2. Chapter 2 Magnificent Snow

_White Snow_

_I do not own InuYasha. _

_Credit for rechecking my writing goes to Ashley. so everyone thank her for rechecking and telling me what I needed to adjust!_

Chapter 2: Majestic Snow

The sky was black with the silent fall of snow slowly hitting the ground. Yet inside of a house, there was silence. As they waited patiently for Kagome to come home. Within winter's embrace somewhere a young teen walked silently through the woods. He did not know why he was walking out in the blissful snow to an unknown destination. All he knew was that something was wrong. So, he walked as his white hair flowed behind him.

Until, he came across a small clearing. There laying in the center of the small clearing laid a young human girl. Her black hair laid sparing on the snowy ground. He walked closer to her form. Her eyes were open but they were dark and frozen. He knelt beside her lifting a single finger and touched her cheek. Frozen... frozen colder than the arctic.

He removed his finger as he saw her eyes look at him. Kagome saw white and gold. White hair that was a magnificent white. His eyes were a beautiful gold. At first sight she thought that this mystery person might be the man Kikyo ran off with. She changed her mind when she saw his eyes, they almost seem to get closer. Wait they are getting closer. He was picking her up in his arms once that was done he headed towards the where her scent was strongest at.

Kagome noticed that his hair was flowing softly behind him. White like snow and as beautiful as a snowflake. She made this notation as he headed towards her home. He did not go through the front door at all. He simply went through her window, and laid her in her bed, tucking her under the covers. Kagome blinked once and he was gone.

Kagome thought ' He was like the Majestic Snow.'


	3. Chapter 3 Annoying Snag

White Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

The credit for checking my written work goes to ashleyjaneli1!

Chapter3: Annoying Snag.

The halls were quiet and light winter sun rays spilled through the windows and onto the castle floors. The castle grounds was silent just the way it has always been. Except, there was one thing completely out of place. It would seem that his quiet morning is now coming to a close.

" KIKYO! Kikyo!" came a baritone voice . The voice he wished would be quiet awhile longer.

"InuYasha! Please be quiet." he spoke in a voice filled with annoyance.

Rounded the corner, while his head was turning in various directions searching for the priestess.

"Uh...Oh hi there Noriku." came InuYasha's reply.

"And a hello to you too InuYasha." Noriku replied.

"Why are you in the west wing? " came his usual voice.

"My assigned duties, InuYasha. Weren't you just looking for someone?" Noriku spoke.

"Oh...yeah. By the why have you seen her? I've been hunting for her since I woke up." InuYasha said dumbly.

"No, I am sorry but I have not seen her. Maybe she went to the forest below. It must be uncomfortable to be around do many demons." Noriko spoke while walking pass InuYasha.

Since InuYasha was now left to his own devices he left out of the castle in the sky and to the forest below.

' I wonder why she would come down here. Not to mention, where is HE anyway.'

InuYasha landed on the evergreens below him and proceeded to jump through the trees looking for Kikyo.

' I am looking for her already and I haven't fully woken up. Man. What an annoying snag this is. '


	4. Chapter 4 Stalked Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Thanks to my friend ashleyjanelie for proof reading my previous chapter and this one. And a thanks to my first reviewer who gave me the suggestion of rewriting my summary!

Chapter 4: Stalked Snow

The snow continued to fall to the awaiting ground below. The snow transcended into her thoughts. It would seem to everyone in the village that winter was her favorite season. How wrong they have thought for it was the exact opposite. She did not like the winter months but, she did like the snow. It was something about snow that made her free from the bullying and teasing.

Even though Kikyo left some time ago, she can still vaguely remember her. Kikyo had skills that she felt she will never achieve. To say she was a master at archery by vigorous training. She was also skilled in the ways of a priestess. The more she pondered on Kikyo's skill the more insignificant she felt. She felt like there was someone watching her and following her, but, when she turned around she saw nothing. So, she ignored the feeling like a mother would a child. She walked further away from the snow covered school and towards the woods in the back of it. Little did she know she was being followed and they are not following her to ask her out.

Kikyo walked through the woods almost sadly as the snow continued its soft fall to the frozen ground. As though the snow itself had a mind of its own it seemed to beckon her. But where was it trying to get her to go?

'The snow feels as if it's calling to me. No, I shouldn't think that way-I am beginning to act like her.' she mused to herself.

Turning around Kikyo mad a silent swift step in the direction she had just come from. Then everything seemed to pause except the snow. There was no sound, no movement except for the gentle fall of the snow.

The scream reached to even where Kikyo stood miles away. It stilled the waters that were not frozen by the brutal awakening of winter and silenced all noises.  
>Kikyo quickly turned around and dashed forward towards the voice.<p>

'Judging by where it came from it's too far from the village nearby to hear and yet it feels so far from me as well' Kikyo ran as fast as if the world depended on it.

A huge demon of unknown origins stood over A black haired girl. The demon looming over her like a grandfather clock and was a disgrace to nature. Even the snow avoided him, not even landing on him AS IF fearing that they would become tainted. She scrambled to get away from the atrocious youkai. But the snow was not in her favor as she slipped and fell brutally on the precious white covered ground. The youkai picked her up by one leg and hung her upside down.

The moment thrown to the frozen wind, she quickly and efficiently pulled down her kimono to hide her legs from his starving wolf eyes. At that moment something happened so fast that she didn't realize what happened. She was flipping in the air and the demon fell to the ground making it and the snow cry in agony. The black haired young teen descended and was caught with extreme care by two pairs of arms. She held her eyes shut the entire time trying to make herself believe that she fell asleep in winters grasp somewhere.

Silence. That's all it was, almost like a winter seen in a painting. At first she thought it was InuYasha until she felt his aura. And something else, there was something else about this teen. Kikyo never meet him before but it was something about him that made him different from everyone else. Other than the fact that the snow descended and fell onto him like a fated attraction.

Kikyo hid behind a tree and watch the scene play out.

"You should not be out here alone human." he said calmly and quietly as if to not disturb the snows fall.

"Arigatoo gozaimasu." she whispered as she opened her scared eyes to see her savior. Her eyes looked at him carefully, trying to remember ...something.  
>Then it hit her like the cold winters air. It was HIM. She realized as he sat her on her feet the man with air of snow and eyes that out ranked gold in every aspect.<p>

"What is your name?" she heard his voice again.

'Delicate as snow and as strong as a winter storm.' she thought to herself.

"K-Kagome" she replied as soft as the fall of the snow surrounding them. Just as he left last time he picked her up and calmly walked towards the village and towards her home. Leaving Kikyo idly standing their with InuYasha now standing behind her.

"Kikyo we should leave." InuYasha spoke silently turning around to head back.

'He saved her. And did she say her name was Kagome?" Kikyo wondered.


	5. Chapter 5 Troubled Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Thanks again to ashleyjaneli for the help on the previous chapter! Oh and the reviewers I thank you!

Chapter 5: Troubled Snow

Kagome was currently eating breakfast with her family. Breakfast was heavenly and the winter sun light made it even more so. It was like the soft sunlight made the entire room atmosphere lighter. This made Kagome even more satisfied not only the atmosphere but also the known fact that it was still a faint drizzle of snow falling. Kagome stood up to put away her dishes and walked out of the dinning area of the house and towards the door.

"Where are you going Kagome?" her mom spoke questioningly.

"To play in the snow." Kagome responded with a voice as beautiful as the winter sky at dawn.

Kagome opened the wooden door and closed it behind her. the moment Kagome step out into the fresh winter breeze she immediately felt as free as the winter. Free from the worlds rules...free like the ever falling snow. Kagome turned to he left and dashed like a child chasing a puppy towards the woods that shelter her favorite spot.

Once Kagome made it to her favorite clearing she began to spin around laughing and giggling like a twelve year old. Almost like the snow grew a personality the snow and snow flakes fell happily everywhere. Kagome finally fell into the arms of the snow laughing softly with her eyes closed. She reopened her eyes and stared up at the joyous snow and the eternal sky.

As the snow fell to the frozen earth Kagome remembered yesterday.

'The hair as white as white as snow, eyes purer than gold, majestic speed who...exactly is he? Why ask of my name and not tell me his?' Kagome thought to herself smiling a little.

'Why does he come to my aid when I need it? Why does he help me?'

' Why is it that he leaves after taking me home?'

'How does he know when I'm in trouble?'

'Why can't he be easier to find out? Is he like the snow? Coming and going as he please?'

Kagome sighed as she stared at the winter possessed sky.

'Troublesome snow, you trouble me.'


	6. Chapter 6 Aggrivative Loneliness

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Thanks again ashleyjanelei! And the reviewers as well, thank you!

Chapter 6: Aggravative Loneliness

The moon was shinning dully in the drizzling snow sky as a single figure walked though the halls of his home. He hadn't left his home recently making him bored as well as lonely. As silent as the night he turned to look out the window. The sky was filled with white specs that slowly descended to the awaiting frozen ground. The sky was black yet the snow seemed to make it a little bright.

When looking out into the snow filled sky of night he found that it only served to remind him how lonely he really was. While sighing, he slowly turned away from the window and continued his trek down the moonlit hall. As slow as the snows decent to the frozen ground he remembered the past encounters that he had with that young girl.

He vaguely remembered seeing her laying on the snow covered ground not moving even an inch. She looked so cold, so still that he thought that she was on the verge of dying. Until, he saw her eyes move towards him while he was picking her up.

He walked a little more slowly as he thought about the young girl some more. The scream that seemed to frighten even the snow that was falling to the earth from heaven. Seeing her trying to run from the demon and acting modest we the horrible monster held her upside down by her leg. He felt as if he was reliving those moments. The moment of him running, slicing the hideous demon, and catching the girl. And all the encounters he had with her were in the forest and in the glistening snow.

'I can't help but wonder why she is always out in the snow...alone...Like me.'

He finally looked up to find himself outside in the open in the dancing falling snow. He smiled a little at the irony of the situation that he was in. The smirk soon died down as slow as the fall of the pure white snow.

'My loneliness aggravates me. Is it the same for you to...'


	7. Chapter 7 I thought I knew you

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Thanks to ashleyjanalei for the check up on any errors and suggesting corrections. Also, thanks to both readers and reviewers alike.

Chapter 7: I thought I knew you

InuYasha was deliberately walking swiftly through the sun-kissed halls. He looked like he didn't know he was himself but, maybe that was do to the fact that he was thinking. His gold eyes were smothered over like tainted snow.

' Was that him? No, it couldn't have been. Not that far away and to save a human girl at that?' InuYasha's flashback of that day came rushing at him full force.

He knew for sure he saw white pristine hair. And the movements...he saw a figure catch the girl easily and saving her life after quickly bringing the demons to their demise.

'It had to be. But if it was then why? Kikyo herself saw what happened and she had that look on her face. A look similar to... shocking realization.' He silently walked up to Kikyo and saw the rest of what had occurred.

The now mysterious man was walking off with the girl. That's when InuYasha told Kikyo that they should leave.

'The scent. None of that explains the scent. It smelled like him. Although there was something else in his scent that made it not like his.' As he continued to think he bumped into Kikyo who, with her eagle eyes caught InuYasha as dazed out like someone entranced by the midnight sky.

"InuYasha?" she asked as soft as the slowly falling snow outside.

InuYasha eyes shifted quickly and regained focus as he gave all of his attention away to Kikyo like a dog who was playing with his master.

"Huh.. Oh hi there Kikyo. Is something wrong?" InuYasha spoke while putting away his worries.

"Are you all right? You were walking through the halls like a man on a mission." she said , matter-of-factly.

" Oh that.. Well um I was thinking about that day when that girl was in trouble." InuYasha shot out shyly.

Kikyo's eyes changed as slow as it took for the seasons. Her eyes went from cool collectivness to troubled thinking.

"I did not mean it like I was in love in first sight thing! I meant the man that saved her..." InuYasha slowly said the last pat as if saying it would destroy the peaceful stride of the snow outside and cause the light shinning through the sky to shy away.

"I know. I can't help but think it was him. Then again if it was then why and how did he know she was in trouble if he was suppose to be..." Kikiyo trailed off.

"I think it is better if we do not say that. And on the same terms I was thinking the very same thing." InuYasha agreed.

"So if it was him what was his motive to saving her, a human like me." Kikyo stated while leading the way out the hallway having InuYasha follow like a puppy would his owner.

'Yeah why? He hasn't been around lately... I can't blame him not with what is going on with the whole royal thing and all... but ...'

"Inuyasha?" he heard a voice call distantly. "

...if he did then the one I thought I knew is a total stranger... and it would mean ..'

"Inuyasha" she called again.

"Huh oh yea it seems like it might have been him but I'm not sure everything happened so fast that I didn't get a good whiff of his scent before I had us leave," he replied sadistically.

'Right when you think you know somebody. Maybe it was him maybe not. I'll have to ask that girl Kagome to see.'


	8. Chapter 8 Hurt Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Also thanks to ashleyjaneli for proof reading and catching mistakes as well as suggestions. Many thanks to readers and reviewers alike.

Chapter 8: Hurt Snow

She was once again having an awful day. The snow seemed to feel pity for her today as they fell ever so gently around her as if to give her comfort. Kagome walked slowly and silently away from the hut where all the females go to get their graceful training. In Kagome's village all females are required to know archery and the healing properties of plants and different varieties of stones. Sadly today even the snows comfort did no good to lighten her mood this frost filled morning. For as soon as she entered the hut for her class the other young females mocked and made fun of her. To Kagome they where nothing but a heed of blood thirtsy demons begging for attention.

There was no use in Kagome telling the Head Miko for the talented priestess was never around when such events occured. All Kagome could do was sit in the far corner of the hut alone like a lost lion cub in an unknown habitat. The snickering and whispers of the others sounded like the squeeks of a mice. Until the priestess came in and sat in the middle of the hut as the girls made a circle around her. This priestess name was Oniko and she demanded respect and the attention of her students when class was in session.

"Today young ones since it is still snowing outside we will take a little exibition trip through the forest to find healing plants and stones. This will be your test on how much you have learned from me so far. So everyone will stick together and when we get to the designated area I will have you all split up with a male." Oniko spoke as wise as the symbol of the owl meant.

"What kind of males?" one of the girls asked in a sweet tone that didn't suit her. And that made Kagome cringe.

"The males in your age group that are training in the ways of warriors. Some wield spears, swords, daggers, their weapon range streaches as far as the moon is from the sea." Oniko exaggerated some to make the girls feel safe.

Oniko began to stand while all the young girls bowed before standing. Well all for one. One lonely sad snow flake sat all by herself on the floor for what seemed like to minutes before she slowly stood and followed Oniko and the other students outside. The male students were talking and holding their weapons bragging about how strong they were while walking towards the group of girls but they were not close enough to where they could hear the whispers and chatter of the females. Both groups walked through the snow covered ground of the frozen evergreen forest. They walked to the border line of the village forest and the wild winter touched forest. Oniko and Sani the head of the gaurd divesion of the north sector of the village soon stopped. They were far enough from the village and yet near enough to run there if there was any trouble. This was not unnoticed by the curious raven haired child.

' So if I'm in trouble and one of those idiotic boys can't defend me then I can run all the way back to the village' Kagome thought as she stared up at the sad snow.

"Okay now young ladies you will remain where you as the young teen boys go to you. They were assigned by Sani which of you they will go to." Oniko spoke in a demanding tone that left no room for argument.

The girls stood there and waited for the young men to get the order from their sensei to go to their respective partners.

" Okay now young men go to your partners. And you are to protect them with the best of your ability." Sani spoke in a very wise voice that made the snow want to spin.

The young boys all went to their respective partners. Like the new car troubles that come in winter their was a problem involving Kagome. A group of girls whispered, giggled, and schemed their heads off.

"Okay, Nanenri... trade partners with me." a girl with dark short natural curly hair spoke almost as silent as a assassin in the night.

"Why? Why should I change with Haki?" Nanenri spoke. "Just do it...Nanenri look I just want to get to know the girl." Haki responded giving his best play face.

"Alright but this better be kept under lock and key." Nanenri replied mildly. Nanenri and Haki swiftly and quietly changed places while Omiko and Sani were not paying attention.

Everyone moved in the snow a little childishl some where making very small snowmen. As quiet as the silent snow fall Kagome looked at the others play around in the snow some.

"Okay now everyone split up and go your seperate ways do not go to far and stay close to your partners. Ready...Set...Go!" Omiko commanded.

Everyone went there seperate ways immediately. Kagome walked towards the same area where she met her hero. The snow danced around happily as Kagome's mood lit up when the thought of her hero.

' Thats right he came to save me at least three times. If comes to save me another time and gets hurt I want to be able to help him. That's why I have been paying attention in class now lately.' Kagome thought as she searched through the pure white snow.

Kagome spotted an Aloe plant. Kagome sat on her knees and while smilling she plucked a couple of them before getting up and gleefully moving to another spot. Kagome sptted a green leaf poking out of the snow as if it was looking out for 'pluckers'. She realized that this was a mint plant and she collected ten of them and swiftly stood up. Kagome realized that there were no more healing plants in the area and decided to go look for some more.

'So she is all of a sudden in high spirits. Now that she realized that there were no more plants in the area... I know where she can find some more.' Haki thought to himself.

"Hey Kagome...I think I saw some plants down that way." He said while pointing to the west.

"Um...Okay." Kagome spoke quietly like the snows now silent calm fall.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Haki responded as he turned and walked away.

Kagome followed him causiously. He led Kagome to what seems like a clearing . Kagome could feel under the snow that was nestled under her feet that it felt like it was hill. Kagome began to look for more herbs to use. Haki leaned on the tree watching her like a hawk. He watched Kagome kneal down and dig gently through the snow as if the snow was a human being. Haki saw Kagome get up after searching and move to another area for what seemed to be a few minutes.

' Come on just a little further.' Haki thought exasperatly. Kagome finally stood up and walked towards the spot where the snow fell heavily on. The exact spot that the scheming demon behind her wanted her to stand. As Kagome began to kneal and look for the herb that she wanted she began to sit down... until she felt hands on her back...and she fell right through the snow. Kagome was hitting rocks as she fell down the cliff. Kagome saw the bottom of the cliff and immediatly went into a black out. She was scared and the snow falling above her were falling in a frenzy. Her mind was black and she only thought one thing.

'Death.'


	9. Chapter 9 Saved Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha.

Thanks to ashleyjaneli for another proofread. Also one of my reviewers forgot which one but she knows who I'm talking about, thanks for picking up on the small technical erros. And many thanks to both readers and reviewers alike.

Chapter 9: Saved Snow

Kagome saw black, a black that was darker than the night with no moon. The wind whipped past her like a whirl wind. She dared not to hold her hands out in fear...fear that it would make it even more painful. Haki that young devil...left after insuring her doom. He ran towards the regroup point in order to tell the instructors of a horrible tragedy that occurs. That he caused. He ran passed a tree that seemed to be hiding something. Indeed it was... it was hiding a silver head demon.

' What is going on?...I smell fear.' he thought as he leaped through the frozen to the brink of death forest. He leaped even faster through the trees when he found the scent to belong to a certain raven haired damsel in distress. Soon he came to the deaf cursed clearing but he did not touch the ground. He broke through the trees and into the deep cliff that the girl fell into. A body wearing a white kimono with light blue snow flakes and a gold thin obi tied around her waist.

To him she looked like she was mean to be in the snow...to watch the snow fall and to have the snow clasp around her. But he cannot think about appearance , at least not now. She was falling at a fearfully fast pace so he flipped so that his feet were on the cliffs stiff side and forced him self off. He flew with the force of a tigers' jaw he was close enough to her to reach out his hand and brush it across her sleeves. Kagome felt as if there was someone behind her but she was afraid of looking behind her. Until she felt an angel carved hand brush past her own once...then she felt it again. And that same hand grabbed hers engulfing her hand and yanked her against something as hard as armor. She kept her eyes closed as two arms secured her around her slender waist. And Kagome felt like they spun a little to the right and light strands of perfect silk brushed past her cheek. That's when she just had to open them she had to make sure. Kagome looked up and saw two pars of golden eyes...those...captivating...pure eyes.

Time seemed to slow down and she didn't even noticed that they were falling head towards the ground.

"You...came?" Kagome spoke softly for if it was a dream she did not want to shatter it.

"Yes I did." his baritone voice announced in the same volume as hers.

Haki made it to the relay point and rushed towards the instructors like he did not just innocently shove a guiltless and shy girl over the edge.

" It's K-Kagome. We were near a clearing...Kagome went near the far side and the floor beneath her very feet caved in!" Haki exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness. Where Haki don't waist any time telling us." Oniko stated.

"West the first clearing near a huge cliff its covered fully in snow and heavily too!." Haki played his fear out to perfection.

"Alright Sani you go out to get the others back here aa soon as possible then send them back to the village and home. I am going to go find her." Oniiko spoke as she turned and sprinted through the woods like a gazel.

"Haki you shall come with me." Sani commanded Haki.

Sani and Haki left to find the other young ones. Haki smirked with in his own mind. He succeeded in fooling his sensei's. And now it will be to late for anyone to save that pale lonely snowflake. If only that was true. He made a back-flip and landed slowly at the bottom of the cliff. His graceful arms still holding Kagome securely to him. He looked up and and bent his knees a little.

"Hang on." he simply stated as he leaped higher than possible for any animal.

As they flew towards the cliffs edge he sensed someone a priestess. He swiftly hid his face in Kagomes soft raven black hair. They past the priestess and he heard the elder woman gasp like the wind all of a sudden no longer wanted her to breath.

"A demon... with Kagome?"Oniko spoke after regaining her lost breath.

"O...niko?" Kagome whispered.

They both flew over the woman and by time Oniko turned around they were gone.

' Did that demon just save her? If he had why did he run off with her?' Oniko thought to herself.

Oniko ran back towards the village as the snow fell more calmly to the ground. With every step she took through the soft fragile snow that image from the demon with Kagome kept coming back. By all means that moment seemed to be like a sacred moment in time. How his silver hair rose and circled around Kagome's lower body and her raven locks was spread across her face and press smoothly against his chest. As the snow fell gently over them both and draping on them like a curtain would a window. Oniko closed her eyes and reopened them. She was back at the village and she walked into her house.

She sat there thinking whether or not should she go after her or...let her be. He lay Kagome on a tree base and sat across from her. This place Kagome recognized it to be her sanctuary. She really couldn't focus since the adrenaline was still in her system. So she without thinking crawled over to her knight and rest her head under his chin, wrapped her hands around his waist, and her legs were extended out towards the left. The demon simply looked at her before concluding that he should just let her stay like that. Her breathing evened to the point that it was as light as the wind could be. She lay their peacefully just like the snows fall from the heavens.

Slowly the sky seemed to take on a very icy blue then a light orange, a pink, and then a purple. Noting this as he looked up he realized that it had now turned into the afternoon. Gently and slowly he moved Kagome so that he could pick her up in his arms. After that he stood up with ease and walked slowly towards the village masking his scent and aura like a thief in the night. Like the last time he had saved her he went through the window. And he lay her on her swiftly turned around intending to leave when a slender small hand gently grasped his arm. He turned his head a little to see that the small girl was awake and looking up at him with eyes...of fear?

"Please. Stay, I'm scared." she whispered faintly.

" This is no place for my kind. I am sorry." he apologized softly trying not to awake her family members.

"If you leave they will try to hurt me again." Kagome confessed.

"They? Were they the ones responsible for the earlier incident?" he asked but she did not respond.

"Who pushed you off the cliff Kagome?"

" My partner..." Kagome said very very low.

His arm grabbed Kagomes and he twisted her around until her back was facing him. And he surprised her. He sniffed her back and pulled away.

'That boy that ran passed me in the forest' he thought to himself as he remembered a spiky black haired male.

"I cannot stay...Though I will make sure you are being watched over." he stated as her mouth opened to retaliate he disappeared. The priestess sat on the porch of her home looking out into the forever darkness. Concentrating on trying to find the demon from earlier whose aura just reappeared.

"Looking for me priestess." cam a voice shrouded in darkness.

" Demon what business do you have here?" Oniko questioned.

"YOU WILL make sure that Kagome is safe." he demanded as he saw the priestess consider his words.

"Does this mean you have brought her back? Why have you saved her?" Oniko shot at him trying to find out what game he was playing at.

"That...is none of your concern." he spoke.

"Heed this well. If she gets hurt I will burn this village to the ground and make you hear every last one of this villages screams before I kill you." He vanished faster than a assassin and like the wind leaving no trace successfuly silencing the priestess.


	10. Chapter 10 Tell me your name

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Thanks to ashleyjaneli creadit goes to her for the proofread. Theanks to my readers and reviewers as well.

Chapter 10: Tell me your Name

The snow danced thoughtfully around the earth and fell to the imprisoned lands below. Priestess Oniko carefully watched Kagome as she went through todays exercise. Kagome was looking for herbs that could do harm to others. The others girls Oniko realized that they were indeed giggling and whispering. Oniko closed her eyes and focused on the young girls auras. This unuasual power was her special treasure...her unusual power.

Oniko swiftly noticed that the young girls aura was filled with mild hate and what seemed to be glee. Oniko knew that those to emotions blended as good as water and fire. Following her forever existing instincs she stood and lifted one hand into the air. As taught the young naive females came running to their instructor.

"I think that is enough for today." Oniko spoke calmly before continuing her comands.

"Alright all the plants you found will go into the basket laying next to me. And you shall retire for the day." Oniko finished.

All of the girls walked up to the huts porch and layed their picked plants in the basket. One by one they turned around and left the sanctuary of the priestesses residence. As Kagome was turning around she heard the voice of her villages gaurdian.

"Kagome I need to speak with you."Oniko stated.

Kagome looked up at Oniko for a couple of minutes before giving a curt nod. Oniko led Kagome to the forest and there they began thier quiet stride through the snow coated walk way.

" Kagome have the other children been bullying you?" Oniko asked.

"...No...they just whisper and giggle about things." Kagome half lied and that made the frosty air even more unsettling.

"Kagome you don't have to lie I will help you with every problem that may come your way." she promised while side glancing at Kagomes uneasy face.

"They have but..." She trailed off while remembering yesterdays execise.

"But what? DId one of them try to hurt you?" Oniko asked while stopping their walk.

"Yes I think...Someone pushed me and I fell over the cliff." KAgome confessed feeling like it might happen again.

" I see. So were you saved by a demon of acquaintance?" Oniko stated as a question trying to get to the bottom of the mess.

"Yes. Sort of...he comes to save me when I'm in trouble.. I don't know why." Kagome spoke as she held her hands out for the snow to cuddle into her hands.

"I see. So he cares for your safety?" She worded carefully.

"I would think so." Kagome said smilling as a snow flake came into her soft hands gently.

" Maybe we should head back? You wouldn't want a cold now would you?" Oniko finished.

"Okay." Kagome replied as she turned around and followed her sensei.

Oniko walked at a slow pace so that Kagome could feel more comfortable and more at ease. THe snow seem to make it feel like hours when it was merly minutes. They both reached the edge of the woods.

"Remember that if they bother you again tell me okay." Oniko sadly while smilling and leaving.

Kagome watched the older woman before turning to leave back into the sugar coated forest. Kagome sat under the tree where she go to everyday. As the pacient snow fell Kagome waited to see if the demon would by chance pass by.

'Hopefully he will pass-by. And this time I am going to get his name.' Kagome thought as she hummed.

A demon with long silver hair and golden eyes was walking through the snow to his next destination and he seemed to be no hurry. And his ears caught something. More like a low sound.

'What is that sound? Is humming? Who would being doing that around this time?' he thought as he changed directions andwalked towards the sound.

He came to a clearing and he walked towards the young female under the trees' watch. He knew the who it was long ago. He knew her scent just like he knew the snow was white. The demon stopped infront of her and sat down on the snow.

"Do you enjoy coming out in the snow? Or are you just doing this to see me?" his voice came out and startled her obviously since she jumped and scooted back some.

"Oh ummmm...well you see..." Kagome started but she couldn't get thhe darn words out it was like a wall was stopping her from thinking them and saying them.

"What's wrong? Did I startle to much?" he asked another set of questions.

" You see you never told me your name." she stated.

'Now see...I got it out.' Kagome thought.

It was moments before he spoke to her again. Kagome thought that he was considering her statement.

" Killing Perfection" he said in a low and steady voice and then his presence was gone.


	11. Chapter 11 Welcome Home

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Also thanks to ashleyjaneli for the help on proofreading and error catching. And Thanks to all reviewers and readers!

Chapter 11: Welcome Home

The snow today was falling into a frenzy much like her mind. Kagome was looking for names that held the meaning 'Killing Perfection'. Kagome's mind was in a total frenzy as she looked out of the window and seeing the pale blue sky painted with the soft white clouds and the rays of the sun.

'Killing Perfection...Killing Perfection. That's all he told me. Why? Is it that bad to know his name? I gave him mine. Is he toying with me? Or is it somevkind of joke that demon boys play? I wonder who his parents are and which one he got his traits from. Wait... where did that come from?' her blazing mind was bouncing left to right so she didn't even know where the thought ever came from.

Kagome fell back onto her bed and looked at the cieling before rolling over onto her side and curling up like a puppy.

'No class today...good. Maybe I should rest.' the thought drifted into the dark abyss as she fell asleep.

Leaving the snow outside swirling into a peaceful silent fall to its awaiting destination.

The snow crushed under his slow stride as came to a all to quiet stop. He disappeared into a small ball of light and flew out of the forest reach and into the arms of the silent sky. His light form hovered over concrete before his body touched the ground. Looking foward he walked towards the castle intrance walking past the royal couch that his mother would normally sit.

His delicate nose twiched...twiched...and it twiched again. His ears shifted a little before going into a halt. And InuYasha's boy went rigged and he was on edge.

"InuYasha what's wrong?" Kikyo asked sitting across from him on a pillow.

"Its HIM." he said in a on-gaurd voice.

"Him?" she questioned.

"HE came back." InuYasha put a special emphasis on he.

"H...oh..." Kikyo replied catching the hint immediately.

He walked down the halls and caught a scent that he recognized. Turning his head to the right he saw a golden eyed teen walking towards him... eyes that mimicked his own.

'So he did come back.' he thought as he walked right pass him.

Turning around macking his long magnificent tied up silver hair shift behind him.

'HE won't like the fact that InuYasha brought her here." he thought as he turned to his right and left.

InuYasha slowly stood up as he realized that the scent was coming in their direction. And then his eyes widened as the door slid open quietly. He was met with golden slanted eyes that told him nothing. Kikyo remained seated as she let loose a gasp at seeing him.

"Welcome home." InuYasha greeted making Kikyo turn and look at him immediatly regreting it.

"Welcome home."


	12. Chapter 12 Lonely Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha.

Thanks and credit to ashleyjaneli for another proofread. Many thanks to my reviewers and readers as well!

Chapter 12: Lonely Snow

Kagome was sitting under the forever guarding tree in the peace blessed clearing that she always visited. The snow fell weak and silently the small balls of white felt the feeling of loneliness radiating off of her small figure.

'He didn't come today. Maybe he can't smell me...or I am not in danger... if he has a home maybe he went there. Was I nothing but a burden to the demon?' the thoughts came out of the dark box that they were locked up in all day.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head up to the sky looking at the snow fall. Slowly she blinked and a light darkness devoured her again.

' Killing Perfection... his name is Killing Perfection... well it does suit him perfectly. But what name would fit it?'

Kagome lowered her head and brought her snow pecked legs closer to her. She layed her chin on her knee's making her raven hair collapse around her.

' No one has bothered me today. Sensei watches over me more and she evens talk to me every now and then. Was it all his doing? If so why... exactly what did he do to get her to look out for me...'

Lifting her head up and looking and the winter kissed sky she rose to her feet and began to walk back to the village.

'Is he lonely where ever he is?..No demons don't get lonely do they? Does he consider me a friend or a soon to be forgotten aquantence?'

Kagome reached the door of her home and walked through the dead silent house; up the crying stairs and into her awaiting room. She plopped down on her bed hugging it like it would come to life and cure her loneliness...but even then she knew only one person would get rid of it.

'I want him to come back...I don't care if his family or whatever needs him, they don't I do. I am thinking so selfish like... it's not like me...maybe its since he is the first person to ever be kind to me?'

Sighing Kagome flipped over and stared at the wood ceiling of her quiet room.

'I want him to come back...because I'm lonely.'


	13. Chapter 13 Hopeful Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha.

Thanks ashlerjaneli for the proofread. Also many thanks to my readers and reviewers!

Chapter 13: Hopeful Snow

He layed on his bed looking up at the white cieling. It reminded him of snow but more importantly the girl named Kagome who was always in the snow. A forbidden knock on his door which successfully knocked him out of his remembrance of the strange human.

"Enter." he said swiftly.

A tall figure walked in and closed the door behind him making his tied up hair swish like a cats gracefull tail.

"You do know that the Winter Ball is coming up. So why are you not preparing yourself?" his voice broke through the unsteady silence.

"Father I believe the reason is that I do not care and do not want to go." the younger demon male replied before going into his own world again.

"You're destracted by something. What is on your mind?" his father questioned.

"No. I just came home and I do not feel like going to a Ball a couple days from now." he responded with more reason.

"You are destracted maybe it has something to do with that crum sized smell of the humans scent left on you." his Father stated while staring at his son.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about... so will yo please leave? Or do I have to demand that you leave?" he stated while putting his hands behind his head.

"Neither. I will be leaving as of now."

His father turned around and opened the door and left out of the room as if he had never entered it at all.

' To be honest to myself I knew the human scent that he spoke of. But I am not going to let it come off of me until I see her again. For whatever reason its calming to be around her... but if she goes to the ball...then maybe I would go.' he thought to himself as he turned tohis left and looked out the clear window.

Kagome was walking home from here class on medicine and poisons when she passed a group of girls gossiping and whispering.

"Are you going to the Winter Ball?"

"Of course I am. It's held at the the castle in the sky although they don't show us the way to get there."

"What do you mean?"

" If you are going you go to a certain place where you are put in a carriage with no windows and flown up there some how."

"I heard the Kikyo will be there with InuYasha as well."

" I haven't head from her in a while I wonder if she is scared to come by the village."

" That could only be the reason why she doesn't at least come to visit."

" Forgetting about her how about the day of the even?"

"Its a about three days from now."

"I wonder if that older one is going to be there."

"You mean the pure breed."

"Rumor says that he returned home two days ago."

"He might be there its open to everbody."

Kagome decided to take a detour and go to her snowy sanctuary.

'A ball like that Winter Ball that they hold every year? Maybe I should go! I shouldn't get my hopes up until I actually see my new friend there.' Kagome thought hopefully as she spinned around in the snow in her winter sku blue kimono with baby blue snow flakes dancing around and a midnight blue obi.

'Dance in the snow like a hopful snow!'


	14. Chapter 14 Invitation

White Snow

I do not own Inuyasha.

Thanks to my readers and reviewers.

Chapter 14: Invitation

She seemed the most happy int he snow...so happy that he did not want to disturb her. Yet he has to or the gaurds will catch his scent soon and follow it like a dog on a chase. He waited ever so silently leaning against the tree with his eligant arms crossed over is chest.

' Do she love the snow this much?' the thought slowly came into his mind as if he had just woke up from a dream.

Kagome's raven hair swirled around as she held her arms and twirled around laughing a laugh that sung its own melody. She opened her eyes and she could see white...and gold. Her eyes widened as her bangs swish and covered them partially like they were trying to hide him from sight. And she stopped and stared at him for a moment before letting her light smile come to her face and then she ran towards him.

'He came back! My friend came back!' she thought happily.

Kagome reached her arm out and grabbed his wrist before proceeding to dragging him from under the trees protection and into the open snow covered field.

"Kagome what are yo-" he tried to ask but he soon found himself to be spinning around.

"Hahaha...I playing with my friend that's what I'm doing!" she exclaimed with joy as she spun them around and around.

Kagome started to get dizzy after the fourth turn and she finally stopped and started to stubble around.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine...just dizzy." she replied as she fell on her bottom onto the cold snowy floor.

He walked over to her and sat next beside her.

"Do you enjoy playing in the snow?" he asked.

"Yes I do! I just don't like the winter months." Kagome responded while clearing her eye sight.

"Killing Perfection...do you have a home?" Kagome continued hesitantly.

"Yes...I do. Are you curious of where it is? he asked while turning to look at her.

"Ummm...I would be lying if I said that I was not curious." she stated truefully.

"Then come to the Winter Ball. " he spoke before standing and stretching his hand out.

Kagome took his hand and stood then she dropped her hand and looked up at him curiously.

"Winter Ball?" she questioned.

" Don't worry Kagome...I will be there and I won't let them bully you." he said trying to cure her fear.

"I will go to the Winter Ball..." Kagome answered while bending down and picking up some snow then she continued.

"But I can handle myself!" she said cheerfully as she threw her snowball at him.

His eyes widened as she started to run from him and make another snow ball but he was not going to have that. If she wanted a snow war the she will have it. He swift bent down and picked up some snow and threw it at her awaiting back.

"Ah!" she screemed as she turned around and threw another one before running.

"Where do you think you're going?" she heard his voice then heard him running after her.

Kagome soon felt snow inside the back of her kimono. And she turned around and started to run after him with her evil ball of snow in her hands.

"No fair! You're a demon!" she yelled as she chuged her snowball and it landed right on his back.

"Gotcha!" she cheered.

"No you don't." Kagome register those words before feeling a snowball hit her back and she stated to chase after him.

He stopped and sniffed the air.

'They found me... darn it! Can I have fun with a friend without them around?" he fussed.

He turned around and quickly caught Kagome's right wrist and tied a gold ribbon around it.

" If those gaurds come by you show them this ribbon and they will leave you alone. I am sorry but my time here is up." he spoke before turning to his left and leaping away through the trees.

"I knew I smelt him this way!"

"We need to find him or Lord Inu Taisho will have our hides!"

"Just shut up and concentrate on finding him!"

"Wait there's a girl over there."

"What about her?"

"She might have seen him run by here you idiot!"

Kagome turned around and saw three gaurds all who were demons and they looked lke the same race but she didn't know which one though.

"Hey girl where did he go?"the creature asked.

"Who?" Kagome taunted.

"You know who girl!" the other demon shouted.

"I am afraid that I don't" Kagome replied while waving both of her hands in the air in a 'I don't know what you're talking about' fashion.

"Hey look at that on her right wrist." the demon whispered to the other.

"It looks like...Oh no..." he finished.

"Were sorry to have bothered you we will be going now" they both concluded and left in a flash of lightning.

'What was that about? Did they happen to see the ribbon?' Kagome looked down at her right wrist.

' So that's what it was for.' she said smirking as she turned aound and ran back home.

"I get to go and this time he will tell me his name!"


	15. Chapter 15 Dreaming Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Thanks to ashleyjaneli for the proofread and checks! Also many thanks to my readers and reviewers!

Chapter 15: Dreaming Snow

Kagome arrived at her slight noisy home with a new light around her.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" her mother asked.

"I'm fine mom." came her cheerful response.

Kagome jogged up the stairs and into her care free room. With a welcomed heavy sigh she fell on her back on the bed.

' My new friend just invited me to go to the Winter Ball! Before I came home someone told me the meaning of Killing Perfection in a language...Shāhài wánshàn was it? it doesn't sound right though.'

Kagome rolled over and faced the barren wall of her ever silent room. Her eyes closed and opened her up to a room of darkness.

"Kagome."

" there?" she responded.

"Kagome.."

Kagome was surronded by people. Dozens of colors fluding her eyesight like a rainbow in the sky.

"Kagome." she heard a confident voice that silenced her senses.

"Yes?" she said as she turned around to see a teen with stricking gold eyes staring at her.

"Dance?" he said as her streched out his hand to her awaiting her response.

"S-sure." she responded as she laid her hand in his and was led out to the middle of the room.

His left hand was on her waist while his right hand held hers and her left hand was on his left shoulder. They both spinned and swayed like a marvelous ocean. A portrait that was forbidden to look at by all.

"Hey. Would you mine if I cut in?" a voice of slight sadness and bosted cofidence spoke.

"Kagura." Kagome heard from the mouth of her demonic friend.

Kagome let go and silently walked away to go out into the court yard and look at the spectacular snow sprinkling outside. She felt a hand lay on her right shoulder and Kagome turned her head around to see who it belonged to.

"It is not a good idea to be alone at a ball." he voice came from behind her.

"Oh really and says who?" Kagome asked teasingly.

"Says the demon that invited you." he replied.

"Well said demon has yet to give me his name." Kagome spoke softly.

"Shāhài wánshàn." he said to her in the same voice volume.

"Shahai wanshan?" Kagome repeated.

"No. Shāhài wánshàn." he corrected.

"Okay...Shāhài wánshàn." she pronounced mockingly.

"Do you find it something to laugh at?" he asked as he moved to be standing next to her.

"No! It just sounds like it doen't fit you. Like its not even the language you speak." she tried to explain.

"No. It's fine. I see what you are coming from." Shāhài wánshàn replied plainly.

" Humph! The way you saying it makes it seem as though it is not alright." Kagome fought with her words to try and get what was bothering him out.

"I'm not spilling." he whispered in her ear as he ran away from her.

"Hey no fair!" Kagome shouted while running full force after the escapee.

"Kagome?" called a motherly voice.

"Kagome?" it called again.

Kagome opened her eyes. to find her mother standing beside her bed and looking at her smilling.

"You're going to be late for dinner if you don't get up." her mother said smilling.

Her mother left the dark sleeping room without another word.

'I was dreaming.' Kagome thought.

'It was a dream.'


	16. Chapter 16 Shopping Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Thanks to ashleyjaneli for the proofread and checks! Also many thanks to my readers and reviewers!

Chapter 16: Shopping Snow

He was walking through his busy yet quit home. his mind was on other things like who he will be taking to the Winter Ball.

'She likes to wear the colors midnight blue, sky blue, gold, and white. The designs it self are snow flakes. She really likes the snowflakes instead of the season of winter.' he thought to himself.

He turned another corner to find his father walking down the hall as well.

"I see you chose to go. As well I also see that you left again yesterday and the Winter Ball is tommorrow." his father spokeas he walked pass him.

"So it was you that sent those gaurds after me. Where ever I went is no concern to you." he replied to his father coldy before turning another corner and walking down another deligately designed hall.

The hall ways where designed for the Winter Ball so theme them was winter its self.

'Now to see what I will be wearing.' he thought to himself like it was a curse.

Kagome walked with sensei after class through the carefree and peaceful village to look for a new kimono just for the Winter Ball that was tommorrow.

"So...Kagome do you have any idea of what you're looking for?" Oniko asked.

"Yes I do. I want to go with a Winter them." Kagome replied while looking around to see if anything would spark a interest in her.

"Hmmm a winter theme huh. Like the kimonos that you wear?" Oniko questioned.

"Yes..." Kagome replied off handedly.

"Well that stand over that hut looks pretty good in that department."Oniko stated.

Kagome looked at the hut that Oniko was pointing at. As she said it the place did have a winter rainbow of varieties in that style of clothing. As her eyes scanned through the kimonos that were in her eye sight Oniko spoke again.

"Well how about we take a look."Oniko said while walking towards the hut.

Kagome followed behind her sensei and entered the place that might have the ideal kimono that she needed. The kimonos ranged in size like a wavelength. Some long, midium, short, long sleeved, short sleeve and different design cuts.

Kagome walked over t the farthest corner of the wall and looked through the kimonos hanging on the wall. Not seeing what she wanted she continued on like a credict making its final judgement. Soon enough her eyes caught on to a fabric that she took immediate interest in.

The kimono was midnight blue with white snow flakes dancing around on it the rims of the sleeves and collar was a gracefull white, like that of her friend. The obi that came with it was a brilliant ocean blue with a curving wind design baring the color of gold. The kimono itself was long and so was its sleeves.

"Kagome? Have you found what you wanted?" Oniko asked while turning a corner and finding herself standing in front of Kagome.

"This one." Kagome stated.

'Its literally speaking to me.' she thought to herself.

"Okay then if it is this one, then lets go buy it."Oniko said smiling and leaving to go to the merchant.

Kagome grabbed the kimono and left to go to Oniko and the merchant. Oniko bought the kimono for her as a present. As they left the the hut and headed towards Kagome's home Oniko asked something off subject.

"So..who asked you to go?" Oniko wondered.

"A friend." Kagome replied.

"Does he have a name?" Oniko asked.

"Yes, it is Shāhài wánshàn." Kagome answered.

"He must be a really nice friend." Oniko complimented, "just try not to get cold feet, Kagome." Oniko continued as she turned to the right so she could go to he hut and relax.

"Okay." Kagome said as she opened the door to her home and entered.

'Tomorrows the Winter Ball. Hope he still goes...'


	17. Chapter 17 Winter Ball

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Thanks to ashleyjaneli for the proofread and suggestions. Also thatnks to my readers and reviewers.

Chapter 17: Winter Ball

Kagome awsoke to the sight of glistening snow falling to the frozen mother earth. Slowly she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She gave a lazy puppy yawn and rose from here cozy bed into the cold cruelness of her room.

' Why is it so cold?' she thought to herself but she immediatly warmed up when she realized what day it was.

Kagome put on her thick winter dawn break kimono with a white obi around her waist her slipped on her shoes. Kagome turned to leave her room and out into the blistering snowy cold to her classes.

He decided to leave the castle since he was bored out of his skull. As he walked in the cold and the snow fell onto his already white hair he lost himself to his thoughts.

'I'll go and get her when everyone start to head out for their transportation.' he thought as he looked up to the clouded sky.

' And maybe I will take her THERE.' he concluded as he began to walk again.

All the girls crowded towards the center of the hut where the fire was blazing.

"Ah, Kagome so you made it." Oniko's kind and authoritive voice spoke from out of the mass of girls.

"Yes, amazingly I did." Kagome finished.

"Okay today it would seem that we will have to stay inside since it is now freezing outside." Oniko explained.

The hut errupted in noises of annoyance and anger.

"Do not fear I will tell a short story to kill the time." Oniko said hoping it would tame the lionesses that suddenly appeared in her hut.

The hut now errupted in hurrays and happy noises of approval.

" Well this tale begins on a day very much like this. But it happened several hundred years ago." Oniko began and paused as if remembering how the story was suppose to go.

"Well a young human maiden was sitting in the snow alone in a white forest. The forest was not really was not really white but covered in perfect snow. Her hair was long and waved towards the end down to her knees. The kimono she wore was befitting to the climate and month that she was now sitting in. But this young lady was not in her villages territory but instead in the territory of a demon." Oniko whispered the last part for dramatic effect.

"Ahh! What happend?"

"Yeah what happend?"

"What's next!"

"Hahahaha...alright calm down. The said demon that considered this territory his own found and approached the young human."

" Why are you in whether like this? And far from your village in a place filled with nightmares?" he asked.

"Well, I prefer silence for one. And Nightmares? I don't consider you a nightmare for you have approach me to speak with me first and not to harm." she replied.

"Do not drop your gaurd young one. For this ONE can become a nightmare." he replied as he turned around.

"A nightmare...lets see about that..." she spoke as she rose to her feet and walked towards him.

"What do you mean?" he said and suddenly knew when he felt arms circle his waist from behind.

"See your not a nightmare." she finished.

"Not yet I'm not. Now you've proven your point let go." he finished.

" When she let go of him he disappeared and she never saw that demon again until she was indanger of loosing her life." Oniko finished.

"Okay now its time for you all to go home and rest if you're not going to the Winter Ball." Oniko finished.

All the girls in the hut rose to thier feet and shuffled thier way out of Oniko's hut. Kagome walked out into the blistful frozen wind and immediatly set her hawk eyes for home. Kagome ran all the way home through the cold wind and fallen snow.

"Kagome your back and what's the rush?" her mother asked.

"Winter Ball." kagome rushed out as she ran into her room and closed the door.

Kagome swiftly dressed in her chosen kimono and spinneed around to make sure that she didn't forget anything. Through the beautiful falling snow girls dressed in colorful kimonos marched along side their partners towards the exit of the village and out into the white walkway paved for them by the snow itself to their awaiting carages.

Kagome sat on her bed and looked out the window an d saw lights dancing and walking slowly through the forest.

"Should I just go ahead and walk with the others?" Kagome said to herself.

"No." a voice spoke from out the window.

Kagome leaned over her bed and looked out to see Shāhài wánshàn dressed in a white hakama that was overlayered with no sleeves and at the waist it was 'v' cut from waist to his foot on both sides it held a dark blue obi with white crescent moons on it. On his shoulder was octogons in the color of gold that matched his eyes and the rims of his hakama which was longed sleeved. His umanori was the same color as his hakama and his boots were not white they where the same color as his obi with a single small gold crescent moon on there center.

"Shāhài wánshàn..." Kagome whispered.

Shāhài wánshàn held his hand out to help her out of the window. Kagome grabbed the very graceful hand that held so much power that it made her shiver and hesitate before taking it. Kagome finally placed her hand in his and stepped out of the window. Kagome slipped and the bottom half of her body threaten to topple over. Shāhài wánshàn caught her legs and held he bridal stlye. Kagome looked up at him and saw his golden eyes that she noticed first about him the first day she encountered him...this demon.

He turned and began to walk away into the woods behind her home.

"I'm fine now really. I can walk can you please let me down." Kagome said as nice as it was to watch the snow fall.

"No." he responded.

"Shāhài wánshàn, I'm really am okay." Kagome reasoned.

" That's not what I ment. I am taking you there, we are not going by carriage." Shāhài wánshàn replied cooly.

"Umm, how?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Hmph you will see." Shāhài wánshàn said while letting a small smirk come to his amazing features.

He suddenly stopped and a red that no human can mimick in their life time appeared below them and they rose above the canapy of the trees. The cloud was moving...moving like water would. He gently and slowly let her feet land on the clound and she kept het right hand on his left shoulder.

Kagome looked out into the sky and she smiled that made the snow dance. Shāhài wánshàn saw her smile and he let a very small one grace his face before letting it fade into nothingness.

"Do al demons have this?" Kagome asked.

"No." he answered then he heard her gasp.

Kagome saw the carriages moving in a straight line on the road of the sky to what was a floating castle. The castle itself was the color of red, gray and blue. That caught her eye and the decorations were amazing the paper laterns hanging over the house in a variety of winter colors.

" Amazing" Kagome said softly.

"That is just the dance area when it is not the Winter Ball it is the thrown are where my mother could be found." he informed.

"No its not." he replied.

His cloud disappeared and his right leg touched the ground before his left. KAgome wrapped her arms around his waist as her long sleeves and kimono swayed magnificently to the right as it blended with the snow white sleeves of Shāhài wánshàn's. Many people climbed out of thier carriages once they were out the carriages left them to themselfs on the dance floor. Shāhài wánshàn grabbed Kagome's wrist and looked at Kagome's face with a gentle look.

Kagome looked at his face and was immediatly at peace. Kagome willingly followed him as he led her inside of the building. Once they reached the door he asked something that made her curiouse.

"Are you wearing that ribbon I gave you?" he asked.

"Yes its in my obi." Kagome replied as they started to walk into the castle togather.

Shāhài wánshàn leaned down and whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Put it on your wrist." He said as he straightened and looked forward with a blank look on his face.

Kagome put the ribbon on her right wrist and waited for him to guide their way again. He didn't move...not an inch.

"Ah so you came back and with whom I may ask?" a elder mascaline voice spoke.

"Father...Kagome...Kagome...Father." he introduced.

"Nice to meet you little one." he said as he turned around and left leaving his son and Kagome to themselves.

Shāhài wánshàn led Kagome through the crowd of demons and humans surrounding them to the glowing table holding food.

"You're thirsty. Drink." he said as Kagome let her hand go and grab a small wooden bowl with a strawberry smeeling liquid in it.

When Kagome sat the cup down in the area where the used cups where placed. He then led her away and around out of the crowd and he then turned right and kept walking straight ahead. Kagome then heard voices talking to each other and those voices kept getting closer but the voices were coming from her right.

' InuYasha and Kikyo.' he thought to himself as he kept leading her straight ahead.

"Hey S-" InuYasha stopped in his sentence when he saw the glare that he recieved from him.

That's when Kikyo interjected trying to cover up what just happened and deter Kagomes attention from them.

"I'm Kikyo and you might be?" Kikyo said politely.

"Kagome. " she replied in the same tone.

"Shāhài wánshàn who is the white haired?" she continued.

"His name is InuYasha." he answered.

'So it is true she did go off with him.' Kagome thought to herself.

Shāhài wánshàn sensed her displeasure and quickly sought to get his 'friend' as she referred to him as out of there.

" Now if you would excuse us we will be leaving." he said as he turned back around and headed down the way that they had come.

'I can't go down there now knowing InuYasha will say something.' he thought sourly.

When they both were outside again he turned to her.

"Dance with me?" he said.

"Sure." Kagome said as she moved into a dancing stance with Shāhài wánshàn.

They both twirled around in a mixtue of winter to the music being played by a group of demons.

" That's him isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"That's Ino Taisho's first born."

"Him?"

"Yeah."

"I thought he left some time ago?"

"I wonder if she is a demon or human?"

"She looks like a human to me." Kagome heard conversations much like this throughout the dance and throughly became sick of hearing it.

"I think his name was..." that's Kagome heard before she head Shāhài wánshàn voice.

"Do you wish to go elswhere?" he suggested.

"Yes...please." she pleaded as he once again grabbed her wrist and led her back inside and down the same hall.

Then he turned to hhis left and kept straight for a couple of minutes before turning to his left again.

"Excuse me." a voice called to one of Kagome's classmates.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Would you mind telling me where a silver haired demon wearing white went?" she asked.

"I think I saw him with a raven haired girl and went inside." she answered honestly...to honestly.

"Thank-you." she responded.

Her red eyes looked at the castle doors and she decided to walk inside and go find him. Shāhài wánshàn opened a door and walked inside of the room after he closed it behind him he walked over to the far side and opened another one before gestering for her to go first.

"Excuse me"

"Yes how may I help you?" Noriku said.

"My name is Kagura and I was wondering if you knew where the son of Inu Taisho went? He was with a raven haired girl." Kagura asked.

"I didn't see him come in but I smell his scent off towards his room. But thats the only scent I smell." Noriku finished.

"Thank you." Kagura said as she left down the halls and followed the wind to where she wanted to go.

They continued to go lower until Kagome sae a light and when she reashed the bottom of the stairs she saw glowing white flowers everywhere.

"Ah...ah." Kagome tried to speak but she could not.

"No need to speak." she heard his voice and then she felt his hand grab her wrist and lead her into the middle of the field.


	18. Chapter 18 Sesshomaru

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Thanks to ashleyjaneli for the proofread and suggestions. Also thanks to my readers and reviewers.

Chapter 18: Sesshomaru

Kagome looked around her like a five year old would look around a candy store.

"Wow." she said more to herself than to him.

"They are flowers specifically ment to bloom in the winter." she heard Shāhài wánshàn explain.

"Why are they under the room that we just went through?" Kagome asked.

"To preserve thier existence." he answered.

Kagome wanted to sit on the glowing white ground but she didn't want to hut any of the snowy white flowers. Shāhài wánshàn saw how she looked at the ground and he grabbed her hand and placed himself gracefully on the ground. In doing so he winded up dragging Kagome down as well but instead of landing on the ground she landed on his lap.

"Um..." Kagome tried to say.

"No need. You wanted a place to sit?" he intercepted.

"Um well yeah." Kagome replied.

"Then I will let you sit on me." he responded.

"Thank yo-" Kagome stopped when she felt her back on the ground.

Shāhài wánshàn was leaning on one arm with his legs streatched across the ground. He used his other firm hand to hold her body in place.

"Stay." he whispered.

Just like the silent stealthy wind the sound of someone's foot steps came into Kagome's ears.

'So that's why he pushed me onto the ground.' she thought to herself.

"Hello anyone down here?" came a feminine voice.

When the voice stopped Kagome could see a little of the figure that now entered the glowing room. The woman was wearing a kimono that was red with white feathers on it. Her obi was the opposite with white and red feathers.

"Kagura." Kagome heard from her demonic friends mouth.

'This is similar to the dream I had.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Oh Sesshomaru I was looking for you!" the woman said in a mild voice.

"What for Kagura?" Shāhài wánshàn or now said Sesshomaru replied.

" I wanted to tell you something and also your father was looking for you." Kagura responded.

"I see." he said in the same tone as before.

"Oh and I heard that you was with a human gil and then you was not. Which is true?" Kagura questioned.

" Would you mind leaving?" Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh ok I will take my leave now." Kagura said a little sadly as she turned away and began to walk up the stairs.

Now known Sesshomaru turned his head towards Kagome who was now looking towards her left.

" You heard it." he said.

"Yes." she replied.

" Look at me." he said as he moved his left hand to turn her face to him.

" I want to hear it from you." she said quietly.

" Hear what." he stated again.

"You name...you're real name..I want it leave your mouth and flow into my ears." Kagome demanded softly.

"Sesshomaru. Prince of the West." he conceded as he let his head drift to her neck so he could get a more personally close smell of Kagome.

"Umm...you're really close...um" she said.

" Lovely." she heard his voice.

"What?" Kagome asked as she watch him lift his head back up.

"Your scent is lovely." he complemented as he stood and helped Kagome up.

"Isn't you father looking for you?" Kagome asked.

"I do not want to go to him." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Well he is your parent and you are suppose to obey him." Kagome advised.

"I don't wanna." Sesshomaru said to her before running the opposite direction of the way out of the room making Kagome chase him like a lion would a deer.

"Sesshomaru!"


	19. Chapter 19 Confronted Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Also many thanks to my readers and reviewers some of which are very helpful in missed error correction. As well many thanks to Ashleyjaneli for the proofread!

Chapter 19: Confronted Snow

Sesshomaru finally stopped and turned around catchiing the carefree Kagome when she ran smack into him.

" The Ball is almost over we should be going." he stated to her.

"No fair I want to have more fun with my buddy." Kagome whinned.

"Don't worry there...will be other times." he promised as he began to lead Kagome out of the private sanctuary they were in.

Kagura walked silently and unnoticed so far out of the castle. Her eyes showed nothing but her scent gave away her sadness and a nock down in her confidence.

"InuYasha is that Kagura?" Kikyo asked as they twirled around.

"Yeah, it seems she had a run in with Sesshomaru." he replied.

When Sesshomaru led Kagome back outside and near the far side of the castle where no one will see them like a little kid would do if it didn't want to get caught for sneaking a cookie.

"You still have it correct?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, why...why did you give it to me anywaaaay!" Kagome screemed the last part when he suddenly jumped off the floating castle and towards the awaiting pain below them.

"Sesshomaru!" she heard a mascaline voice call but by now all she heard was a howl.

Kagome closed her eyes as she grasped Sesshomaru tighter than a pregnant woman would her husbands hand.

"I won't let you die." she heard him say.

"Open your eyes." he commanded and when Kagome did she was wondering if she died.

Kagome saw a steam of glistening water below them as they continued to fall the stream had small balls of light green floating all over the place. Then she saw light and no longer did she see the spectacular nature seen. But like all things the light ended and they were both on the ground.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Kagome belowed.

"I was not going to let you fall or for any matter leave my arms." he retrotted.

"Hmph." Kagome replied calmly.

"I will be back in a moment I am going to check the surrondings and do not remove that ribbon." he ordered as he turned and vanish into the white serene forest.

Kagome looked around causiously before sitting down on the snow.

'What is with this ribbon. Is he obsessed with it or something?' she thought idly to herself.

"You must have been the one that they were talking about." came a sad and half confident voice.


	20. Chapter 20 Talkative Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha and many thanks to my readers and reviewers! Also thanks to ashleyjaneli's proofread.

Chapter 20: Talkative Snow

'Kagura.' Sesshomaru thought as he caught on to her scent eons before they landed.

'She wants Kagome. I'll let her have her talk...but I'm not going that far away.' he decided quicker than a dogs bark at the first sight of a cat.

Now he stood on a cliff leaning on the bark of a tree with his legs crossed.

"Wha-What?" Kagome stuttered before geting the courage to turn around.

"If I am not mistaken the guest at the Winter Ball said that you were with Prince Sesshomaru." Kagura said clearly annoyed with repeating what she said earlier.

"That information is correct. I don't get what you want from me though." Kagome replied confusingly.

"Stay away from him." this was a firm command Kagome registered.

"Why!" Kagome esclaimed.

She didn't like the idea that some demoness was trying to keep her from her friend. Like some girl would do to a school friend. Who was she anyway his girl friend?

"You are a human. A weak and untalented one at that. He is a demon strong, quick, and of high status." Kagura elaberated.

"So?" Kagome whinned eyes drooped looking at the snow covered ground.

"You don't mix." Kagura said plainly.

"He's my friend. What does it matter to you?" Kagome said coldly.

"You DON'T mix. And demons don't have human friends. Open your eyes." Kagura bit harshly.

Kagome heard nothing but the echo of this demoness's words like you would here the echo of your voice when shouting out in a cave.

'You are a human. Weak untalented. You don't mix. Demon's don't have friends.' the thoughts that perhaps told the truth that she didn't want to acknolodge sent her into the same sadness and she felt alone all over again.

As if on cue the snow fell slowly and there was no dance no happiness in there fall it was nothing. The snow felt her loneliness and sadness and since she still didn't want to show it they were.

'It's snowing again. Althought this is different from before. It couldn't be because of Kagome. Definately not Kagura she controls wind.' he thought to himself as he continued to watch the scene unfold.

"What is he to you anyway? He is only my friend and you act as if he is your lover or fiance." Kagome finally retrotted.

"To me he is my reality. I have something fo him although he not to me. And you weren't listening earlier were you I said that demons don't have friends." Kagura explained coldly.

"Your only warning stay awa..." Kagura noticed a ribbon tied around the girls wrist.

"Who gave you that?" Kagura pointed shell shocked at what was on Kagome's right wrist.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome answered softy.

"He gave you that? I bet you don't even know what it is!" Kagura said hotly.

"NO. Of course not I'm human remember!" Kagome replied angrily and the snow responded by going into a complete riot.

"That ribbon...that ribbon that... Lets just say that any harm that comes to you is abolished. AND anyone that sees that ribbon automatically backs off plus the scent on it hides yours with his." Kagura forced out as plainly as she could but in some places she failed.

"Abolished?" Kagome repeated.

' When those demons with armor came to look for him they said something about the ribbon and left. Was it because the-'

"In other words comepletly eradicated." Kagura used a more straight foward word.

"th- that's but why?" Kagome said as the snow changed mood and danced frantically.

"To protect you. So i am correct to say that he told you not to take it off? Then this is why. Although demons like Lord's perhaps would forget the ribbon and attack you anyway and get through." Kagura added.

Kagome gulped and Kagura sneered and left her to herself.

'As I thought it was Kagome's doing. But does she know?' he thought idily to himself as he jumped from the cliff and into the clearing with Kagome.

"Kagome." he said while approaching her and at the sound of his voice she jumped and looked at the ground.

"Are you my friend?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

" I'm untalented aren't I?" she pressed.

"No." he said steadily going nearer.

" AM I weak?" Kagome shot.

"No." he said plainly.

"You lie! I am weak humans are weak!" Kagome shouted and once again the snow went histarical.

"No you are not."

"Of course I am!" Kagome said while tossing up her hands.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hands hand croached in front of her like a tiger.

"Look at me." he whispered.

"No."she replied like a stubborn child.

"Look at me." he demanded as he grabbed her chin and jerked it foward and up.

She was crying. The tears were flowing down her face like a river.

"Kagome.." he started.

"No." she said and then the snow threw matters into its own hands and blew forcefully making Sesshomaru force Kagome on the ground.

" You are not weak. You with stood a demonesses words long enough to not break down." he explain.

And just as he thought the snow calmed down back into its graceful dance.

"Look at me." he said in such a tone that Kagome willingly threw her head in his direction.

She saw a look that she hadn't seen from anyone. It was strict. Pure stricked and she knew he was pissed and for whatever reason she didn't want to tick him off again.

"If I ever..." he started as he grabbed the wrist that wore the ribbon.

"hear you say..." the ribbon became tighter and she whimpered and squirmed like a puppy would when you pick it up.

"I am weak again..." he spoke as his mouth decended on her wrist.

And she felt a pain that a sent lightning through her entire body. Sharp. He bit her wrist and she saw the blood going down her arm. And then he removed his mouth and his face continued to look at the wound he just gave her.

"I will...and I mean I will give you worse than THIS." he said as he squeezed her wrist and she was forced to scream because of the pain.

"I'm sorry." she pleaded.

"Hmph. Better." he said.

Kagome felt something wet on her wound and she realized he was licking the damage he caused. And then he kissed the wound and turned his head towards her.

"Am I understood?" he asked.

"Crystal." Kagome rushed out.

"Good." he acknolodged.

"About the ribbon..." Kagome tried to ask.

"Tommorrow."

"Eh?" Kagome replied.

"Look up." he responded.

"Wow."

"This is why I wanted to bring you here as well." he informed.

The sky was a brilliant sunset orange and dark purple. The small lights appeared to have grown in number since now they were floating all around them and some were in the sky floating around.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Can I lay on your shoulder?" she questioned.

"Hmmhm." he mummered.

Kagome manuvered until she was able to lay her head on his should and look up at the sky.

"Were missing the ending of the Winter Ball." Kagome announced.

"Does it matter." he stated.

"Well..." Kagome tried to come up with some kind of come back.

"You're talkative today Kagome." and with what he said Kagome closed her mouth and looked at the scene above and around.


	21. Chapter 21 Explanations

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Thanks to my many readers and revewers. As well to ashleyjaneli for the proofread!

Chapter 21: Explanations

Kagome walked from her class today with a air of peace which was making the snow fall so gentle. A small smile came to her face as she slowly lifted her head up to look at the sky with the sharp eyes of a hunter she spotted a small spec of white to her right. Where the ever white forest lie.

Kagome walked towards the forest edge and saw that whoever it was, was now further from her. His back turned to her and white hair that blended blistfully with the snow.

'Sesshomaru...' Kagome thought as she walked towards him again to see him vanish.

Picking up pace Kagome walked faster to see him in the very clearing where they first met and Kagome ran straight for like a fan girl.

"You jerk!" Kagome yelled playfully as she continued her mad dash.

"How careless of you." he stated as he turned around to face her before swiftly moving to his left effectively making her chase him around the clearing.

"No fair! Demon Speed!" Kagome shouted at him.

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru pushed.

"Yeah really! That's cheating Sesshomaru!" she finished as she saw laughing eyes.

"Maybe it is or maybe your just slow." he said.

"Meanie!...Why were you out here anyway?" Kagome questioned.

"The ribbon which I am asuming that you have on you correct?" he answered.

"Yes." Kagome replied.

"Well that rubbon is special from others."he explained.

"How so?" Kagome asked.

" I believe Kagura told you." he stated.

'So that's how he knew about the weak thing' Kagome concluded.

"But she didn't tell you everything." he said before continuing.

"This ribbon also alerts me through a small pull on my youkai that other demons won't be able to detect so I will be able to find you. It also means something else but you are no where near ready to know that." he finished.

"What do you mean I am no where near ready to know the other thing?" she fused.

"I MEAN you really aren't ready to know." he replied before turning and running from her again as she hunted him down for answers.


	22. Chapter 22 Hardworking Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Also many thanks to my readers and reviewers. Also thanks to ashleyjaneli for the proofread.

Chapter 22: Hard- working Snow

Kagome walked towards the hut where Oniko and the others girls currently resided. Kagome smiled as she felt the small kisses that the snow left. The ribbon on her right wrist rippled gently as the winter wind danced with it. In a winte fores green kimono trimmed gentle in gold. With a medium sized cresent moon over her heart dressed in silver. From the comfortable cresent was a gold swirl line going pass her obi and down to the end of her kimono. The obi donned in silver was dressed in a winter pale blue snow flake. Th sleeves were equipt for winter as well as its body length.

When she stepped into the hut to jon them she was graced with a smile from her sensei.

"Kagome, how are you today?" Oniko asked.

"I am fine. Thank you." she replied softly as she sat down near the firepit.

"Now today you will be learning how to hold a bow." Oniko stated.

"A bow I thought the males will be the only gende to use weapons?" a young girl asked.

"Not all the time. A priestess of which I am have learned how to use a bow or either a sword for defense and pushing our purifying energy out of our body's and to damage onto others." Oniko explained.

"Damage?" another voice spoke.

"Yes... A demon can be purified by us. But there are those who are strong enough to withstand it." she continued.

"They wouldn't attack us would they?" another asked.

"They have let us be but if we are in the wrong and attack them when they have done no wrong they will attack back."Oniko answered.

"Noe may we be on our way outside?" Oniko continued as she walked towards the door of the hut and out.

The young girls followed closely behind as they were led to a frost covered clearing in the village that held three three trunks with a mark on them.

"Now I would like three volunteers to demonstrate first then I will explain and allow you to make the proper posture before I let you all go home.

"I want to try!"Aniki shouted.

"I want to go." Ai

"I 'm next." Kagome stated painly as she stepped foward.

"Good now since you three volunteered frist Aniki I would like it if you picked up a bow.

"Now hold the arch of the bow with you left hand firmly and place your right foot parrallel to your right. Meaning you should be turned sideways. Your should be centered with your arm extended out firm and straight. " oniko instructed as she walked around to check Ai, Aniki and Kagome.

"Okay...now keep that posture while I give you your arrows." she informed.

Oniko walked from the left to the right and handed them their arrow. When she finishe she looped around them and was now walking behind them like a military sergeant.

"Now the arrow should be pplaced between you ring and middle finger. Once that is done you make your hand into a fist and put the back of the arrow on the string. Make sure that the arrow's head is drawn near the bows body. Your arm should be by now a sharp acute angle." Oniko finished.

Once again she gave a critical eye to all three of them as she walked behind them while giving them suggestions and fixing their stances whenever needed.

"This is the posture of holding a bow and arrow. Now the rest of you grab a bow and arrow. Redo the steps along with Ai, Aniki and Kagome. I shall come around and help you but you will repeat this rutine til' the end of todays session.

Kagome brought her bow and arrow down and retraced the steps over one after another and not stopping for any breaks or idle chitchat.

'I'm going to work hard and learn this with out fail.'


	23. Chapter 23 Scared Snow

White Snow

I do not own Inuyasha. Thanks to my readers and reviewers. Also thanks to ashleyjaneli for the proofread and suggestions.

Chapter 23: Scared Snow

"Okay that will be it for today girls." Oniko concluded as she walked by and collected the bows and arrows and managing not to drop a single one of them.

"Phew...That was seemed to take forever." Aniki said.

"To you it may have. Now on to you homes now, you don't want to be late going home now do you." Oniko sounded convincing the girls to hurry up and go.

Kagome turned and left after the other girls left to get distance between them. She still didn't trust any of them and who would blame her? Like usual with the slow rhythm of the snow Kagome's mind strayed of the path of making sure she got home to other things.

'Ribbon can protect me from lesser demons...' she thougth nonchantly as she turned to her right to make her way through the forest.

Crunch.

'What was that?' she thought to herself as she turned around and regret hit her harder than Katrina hitting Lousianna.

The snow that was falling ever so slow suddenly came to a halt. This did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru by the slightest.

' Thesnow suddenly stopped...this reaction...she's scared.' he thought as he left his comfortable room and down the halls.

She was running in the wrong attire and from the wrong type of demon. Still she did her absolute best to not get caught and possible killed by the demon behind her.

'Tht couldn't be! H-he said that any demon that tried to cause me harm will be obliterated!' she thought fearfully.

'What am I forgetting!' she continued desperatly thinking of what she could possible be forgetting.

And suddenly the ribbon on her right wrist jerked her arm to the left and through a bunch of bushes and tree branches.

'What's going on?' she thought to herself.

A rushing sound of the sound barrier being broken was enough for Kagome to turn her face full of excalating fear towards the cause of it.

'He must be a Taiyoukai...' Kagome realized as his claws swipped at her throat.

Just in time like some late super hero the ribbon jerked her further from the threat and up into the air which now made it literally look like it was dragging her.

'I'm in the air! What is going on!' looking behind her she saw that the demon had turned into a small ball of light.

'Oh no...he can fly too!' she thought shocked.

A immediately painful jerk and Kagome was floating in the air and she soon found herself to be falling. Turning her head slightly she spotted a tinny bit of gray through her curtain of raven hair. Then she saw white and sharp golden eyes staring dead at her.

"Sesshomaru..." she whispered as she forced her body to turn around.

She didn't care how unlady like it was to turn to the left and have the bottom of your kimono ripple and rise from the force of the air...not at all as she stretched out her arms and as they went past either side of his face...as she crashed against him and clung to him like a baby would cling to its mother.

"Kagome..."he spoke as he jumped back suddenly and landed on his haunches.

"Are you alright?" he said softly.

"Y-Yeah." she didn't sound convincing at all and she knew it.

"Calm yourself Kagome...or else the snow you love so much won't come back." he stated.

"Wh-what?" she asked as she looked up at him to noticed that now two...no three silvered haired demons stood behind Sesshomaru.

"What is the meaning of this?" the elder male bit out visiously.

"Now-now InuTaisho this taiyoukai chased a female all the way to our home and with such intent it looks like he was giong to attack my son as well. How about killing him first then asking?" the elder woman spoke with intent malice at the end.

"I say we rip his mangy butt apart!" InuYasha yelled flexing his claws with every word.

"No need for that. I'll be taking my leave but next time the girl dies." the Taiyoukai spoke as he jumped of of the castle grounds.

By then Kagome was already shaking and it didn't help with the threat that he gave her either.

"Who is she Sesshomaru?" Kagome heard the woman ask.

"I remember seeing her with Sesshomaru at the ball...although I never got her name I don't think so anyway."

"Her name was Kagome I meet her at the ball when I had a run in with Sesshomaru." InuTaisho finished.

"No matter bring her inside." the lady spoke again.

'I'm scared...I'm scared what will happen to my family if I go back? I'm so scared.'

"Kagome." she heard.

"Don't worry I'll watch over you and your family." she heard a perfect mascaline voice before she was welcomed by the abyss of dreams.


	24. Chapter 24 Calm Yourself

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Also many thanks to my readers and reviewers! Also credit to ashleyjaneli for the proofread and suggestions!

Chapter 24: Calm Yourself

Throught the shrouded darkness of her mind she could dicern the voices that echoed like they were in a tunnel.

"Why did she have that ribbon on her?"

'Sigh.' "Mother do keep quiet. Father does not know of this."

"And why does he not?"

"Like you are doing now he will nag me but much much worst."

"Hmph and why did you give it to her?"

"She is human fragile."

"You're telling me everything boy."

"Mother just stop it. It is nothing to worry about when she wakes up I will take her home."

"You better. And you're hiding something what is it? Is she miko?"

"No..and I said drop it."

"If she is not a miko then what are you trying to hide. Did you two have a pup?"

"Mom for graciouse sake No!"

"mmmhmmmmm...Sesshomaru?" Kagome slirred slippily as she rubbed her eyes from there heavy cages as she did so the whispering stopped and the door opened to reaveal Sesshomaru and his mother.

"Yes Kagome?" he asked with a blank expression.

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked around and slowly stood up on her her to tired legs.

"The castle, I will take you home as of now. You're parents must be worried." he inquired as he walked towards her and picking her up bridal style.

"If you would excuse me." he stated as he walked past his mother who wore the expression of perserverance through his ignorance.

Traveling from the same halls that he fom the Winter Ball they finally broke through the building to the outside. He walked towards the edge and looked down before shifting her around in his arms in order to secure her.

"Hang on." he said as he leaped from the huge floating castle.

"Sesshomaru how long have I been out ?" she wondered as she thought about the similar feeling of the wind.

"It is now late noon." he replied softly.

"Late noon?" she repeated.

"Yes." he firmly replied.

As he touched the ground and began to walk Kagome remembered the events that had only occured hours ago. And that was enough for her to shake like she was in Antartica with nothing more than a t-shirt and shorts.

"What wrong?" Sesshomaru asked although he already knew what it was.

"I'm scared. I'm scared." she kept repeating the same thing all the way to the house where her window was and it to tell the truth was aggrivating him.

"Kagome..." he whispered as he attempted to lay her on her bed.

"No! He'll come!" she yealled as she grabbed his sleeves with a vice grip.

"Kagome let go.."

"No"

"Kagome.."

"No."

"Why?" he finally asked.

"I'm scared." she answered.

"I'll stay until dawn." he said.

"W-what?" he heard her stutter.

"I am staying so calm yourself." he spoke with a stirdy tone that held no loop holes for argument.


	25. Chapter 25 Peaceful yet Restricted Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Also, thanks to my readers and reviewers. And credit to ashleyjaneli for the proofread.

Chapter 25: Peaceful yet restricted Snow

Kagome woke up to a faint blue lighted room and… a silvered haired demon sitting on her bed next to the window?

"I see that you are awake." Kagome heard as she moved to sit up in her bed.

"Um... yeah. I didn't really think that you would stay all the way until morning." Kagome said sleepily.

"I told you I was going to stay the night this time." He replied plainly as he turned his golden gaze to her.

"Well thank you for being so considerate." Kagome responded shyly.

"You're welcome. And of course I would have my fiends life has been threatened…. Why would I let you stay that same day by yourself?" he lectured.

"I don't… well that does make sense." She confessed.

"Humph." She heard before she saw his gaze shoot to her bedroom door.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked but her only reply was a streak of white going out of her window.

Kagome then turned her head to the door and a couple of minutes later she heard footsteps.

"Kagome are you alright?" she heard her mother say before opening the door.

"Yes I am fine I just feel a little drained that's all." She responded with a small smile.

"If you say so." Kagome's mother said slowly before closing the door.

"You don't have to go today if you are to tired." Kagome heard her say.

"No I'm fine!" Kagome's voice was heard before the door slide shut.

Kagome then moved to the window to see where he had gone to.

"Looking for me?" she heard to her right.

"Actually yes I was."

"One more thing before I go. You aren't allowed to go into the forest unless I ask of you to." He stated.

"Why!" Kagome yelled.

"He might be waiting for you to go by yourself again and you will be unprotected if you go by yourself even if you have that ribbon on." He explained with a firmness that was not to be trifled with.

Kagome was going to fight with him more about it but though best of it and decided to obey him like a good pup.

"Okay….I will." She collapsed.

"Good" she heard before he vanished faster than a piece of candy would if surrounded by sugar crazed three year olds.

'Although I am peaceful I am now restricted to go into the forest unless he calls for me to go. But what of my classes…'

"Darn" she snapped as she went to change clothes.


	26. Chapter 26 Sesshomaru's Mom

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. And thanks to my readers and reviewers. Also thanks and credit to ashleyjaneli for the proofread.

Note: After my stories are done I am teaming up with a friend for a story. So I will be quit busy doing more than one.

Chapter 26: Sesshomaru's Mom

Sesshomaru had not seen his mom all day since he got back from Kagome's house. Although she did not stay at home all the time for her not to be there to at least see that he has come back like he had said was...troublesome. That was the understatement of the century.

"Hey! Sesshomaru who are you looking for?" he heard three halls over from where his brother was currently located.

'So uncivilized. What is he a puppy?' he thought as eh quietly walked to where he would find his 'uncivilized half brother'.

"None of your concern." He replied.

"Ah its mom isn't it? She left a while ago." InuYash informed.

"Why?" he asked.

"She said she had to go check on something." he responded bluntly.

"Exactly where did she go?" Sesshomaru said while squinting his eyes a little.

"Err, if memory serves she just jumped off of the castle ground-" InuYasha stopped.

"Dang! I knew there was something wrong! She's going to go have a 'friendly talk' with that Kagome girl."InuYasha continued like he had just been made the idiot of the year.

Sesshomaru walked away from InuYasha and out of the castle.

'Exactly what does that persistant mother want with her?' He thought to himself as he jumped off of the castle grounds as well.

Kagome has just finished another lesson with Oniko about the bow and stances. As she started to walk home through her usual route she had noticed white hair flowing from behind a tree.

'This soon.' Kagome thought to herself as she walked towards the edge of the forest and walked deeper inside.

Kagome followed the streaks of white until she couldn't hear the idle chit chat of the villagers of her village. When they finally came to a stop Kagome had realized that this person was not Sesshomaru.

"You probably know now I am not my son." she said as she turned around to see Kagome.

" My son..." Kagome repeated as it sanked in like the Titanic that this was the mother that said 'Now darling he chased a woman all the way to our castle grounds, and it look like he was going to attack our son as well so lets kill him first then ask questions.'

"I am his mother and since he would not tell me anything of you I decided to come to you and ask." she stated nonchantly.

" Ummm...I don't mind, go ahead and umm ask." Kagome replied.

"Very well shall we begin."


	27. Chapter 27 Dodging Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. And thanks to my readers and reviewers! Also thanks to ashleyjaneli and credit to her for the proofread and suggestions.

Chapter 27: Dodging Snow

" Now I would like you to tell me how you meet my son?" She said as she swipped at Kagome's face making her stagger back.

" Errr. ummm. He saved me from freezing to death in a clearing filled with snow?" Kagome said hurriedly as she tried to dodge another swipe.

"How about the Winter Ball how did you get him to ask you to go?" she questioned emotionlessly.

"I didn't he asked me." Kagome responded before ducking to dodge the swipes that were purposely slowed for her.

"Hmmm. I see. How about the ribbon?"

"He gave it to me as well."

"Why did that demon chase you?"

"I have no idea... that's not the first time that I was being chased for no reason."

"Have you two meet any other times?" she inquired as she changed tactics and fisted her hand and swung at Kagome making her fall so she could dodge it.

"Yes. I believe from three to four other times?" Kagome guessed.

"Really? Hmm. What of yourself?"

"Ummm. I hjate winter. I like the snow... you could consider me an outcase amoung my age group. I have no friends but your son and for some reason every takes out their hatred from Kikyo leaving and never returning out on me." Kagome informed as she took a hit in the left side of her rib.

"I see." she said as she leaped back in time to see Sesshomaru land right in front of Kagome.

When Sesshomaru's mother landed on the nground about a foot from them she looked plainly into her sons eyes.

"Ah, Sesshomaru my dear I see you have made it back home?" she asked.

"Yes I have, mother you wouldn't have been having a friendly talk with Kagome here?" he questioned.

"In fact me and here were just getting to know each other that's all."

"Mother it would be time to leave? THey do have a minko who would come here to investigate the sudden addition of youkai." he gambled.

"Ah, really dear you worry of you mother way to sooon." she colted ash she turned around.

"Kagome you can return home alone. Since my mother youkai is on the path that she used to led you here then take that on." he suggested as he followed his mom into the sky as balls of light.

' That was just here trying to get to know me? If she wanted to she would have killed me...or if I said something that she didn't like she would have.' Kagome thought to herself as she began to walk back through the path that Sesshomaru's mother led her through.


	28. Chapter 28 Winter is Closing

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. And thanks to my reviewers and readers. Also credit to ashleyjaneli for the proofread.

Chapter 28: Winter is Closing

Kagome could feel the change in the air. Winter was slowly ending and the shining warmth of Spring was arriving. As the forest, ground, water, and hibornating animals awoke the desision for the classes for both girls and boys alike would be postponed for the day.

She layed in her bed enjoyin the comfort that it had to offer as her mind went from one thing to another.

' His mom is a little rude...unsurprisingly cruel when the need comes... and strangly persistant.' Kagome finished as she turned her head and looked out of the window.

Through her hazel brown eyes she could see the tips of pink and purple poping up everywhere. Although she had the feeling that she was being watched. He knew she could not see him and that's exactly why the sly demon remained where he was...leaning against a tree with his arm folded over his chest and enlightened eyes staring at the suprisingly lazy raven that was Kagome.

'Since the dawn of spring is making itself know maybe I should let her know exactly what's wrong with her? No...that would be no fun on her part. Maybe I should...' and like an electric spark an idea came into mind that made a smirk don his lips.

'Perfect.' he thought before disappearing into the defrosting forest.

As she continued to look out of the window she couldn't help but notice the feeling of being watched was gone but she also noticed a streak of silver move and disappear.

' No that couldn't be. It must have been some mist or something...I mean why would he come when the winter is closing?' she thought odly to herself.

"Kagome!" a kind voice ranged.

"Yes." she shouted back as she dashed down the stairs.

"Breakfast" wzs her reply.


	29. Chapter 29 Sesshomaru's Plan

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha.

Also many thanks to my readers and reviewers. Also credit to ashleyjaneli for the proofread.

XO please forgive me for the tardy update. I had to go to the salon (Took hours to get out of there!) And return home to Spanish two homework so I will try my best to complete homework in m fourth period classXD.

And another note because of a demand by one of my reviewers and a cool suggestion by a buddy of mine XD. no names will be given ~ cough cough~ v.v XD I will gladly give the person what she wants XP but not exactly I like to tortue my readers a little along the way XD. 0.o Am I cruel ZD?

Chapter 29: Snow's realization Sesshomaru's plan.

The Spring was now in full bloom basking in the victory it now held over winterr until it will loose horrible to the brutal heat of summer in about four months. A gentle breeze blew by as Kagome walked back home. Today was rather boring for her for Oniko had put the bow trraining aside for awhile in order to take advatage of the nice weather.

'We had to find all kinds of flowers. I wonder if any of them have any special properties at all.' she thought to herself to only be interrupted by a sudden pull on her right wrist.

'Now what is wrong! Is that dmeon coming after me again?' she thought to herself.

The golden ribbon shimmered wonderfully with the new season. Unfortuanately she did not have time to admire it since it stopped dead in its tracks before her stood Sesshomaru. She always noticed his looks but for some reason his eye color was a little more prominate now.

"Se-Sesshomaru what brings you- errr why did you call me here?" Kagome asked.

"Oh so I am not allowed to see my friend?" he replied swiftlly.

"Um-m well of course you can see me!" Kagome rushed out.

"Hn. Well I did want to both show and tell you something." he stated.

'Well the show part would be more fun for me by the way' he added in his head.

"Um okay what is it?" Kagome questioned.

"Very well." he slid the words from his mouth slowly like Kagome was going to regret her question.

The pink blossoms that covered the filled sprayed everywhere once she could no longer see her amazing friend. And her her thumped when she felt arrms encircling her then his hug became dangeriously strong in a split second.

"Se- It hurts."

"..."

"It hurts..."

"stop it...your hurting me..."

"Stop!" she yelled when she felt that her limbs where going to break and she became histerical making snow appear and fly everywhere.

"Kagome..." he said as he let go.

"Look around you." he said loosening his grip alot a heck of alot.

Kagome hesitated before doing as he said and then she looked around with her mind still in a frenzy.

"Now..." he said and then Kagome's eye sight was spinning.

"Se-Sesshomaru..."she gasped slightly when he was over her and she was on the ground looking up at the sky. His snowy white hair flowed all over her and his carefully created face was on her neck.

"Look." she heard him say after she felt his lips on her neck.

For the first time she iit was all because he just now made her scared to the point of going on a frenzy and then he calmed her down.

'Its spring and it started to snow like crazy now its calm...is he trying to tell me that I am doing this? Th-Thats proposterous!' she thought to herself.

"You do not believe me?" he said.

'Such a nice scent...I think my control...' he thought before finding a resolve.

Sesshomaru gracefully sat up and pulled Kagome into his chest and with his other hand he lifted up her chin.

"No matter what I do continue to look at the snow's calm fall." he order.

And when Kagome nodded and stared at the snow's fall she felt something soft. His head had decended annd his lips clashed against her own. Of course being friends she would do what any other girls would if it was her friend.

' He...he...he...he's...he's...mmmmm oh my god his lips feels soft! And he's doing nothind but touching my mouth! I'm curiouse what else can he do?' she thought to herself and then she saw the snow slowly stop with her embarressment.

'Oh my gosh he'..he was right!' she thought and then she felt a sharp pain on her lip and when she gasped in response something slithered in her.

'He's going to drive me crazy! Darn my inexperience!' she yelled in her head.

'I need to stop myself and now this isn't the way a prince is to behave...but aren't I always tied down by what everyone else want...so is it no harm in enjoying it for another second although she is my friend...and I only did this to show her that I was telling the truth? O was it some...no I need to stop' he concluded in his head as he pulled away from a shocked bird floating on the wind girl.

"Tommorrow I will start to train you."


	30. Chapter 30 Tardy Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Also many thanks to my readers and reviewers. And credit to ashleyjaneli for the proofread and suggestions.

As a side note forgive me for the late update again I have been overloaded with homeworkXD.

Chapter 30: Tardy Snow

It was yesterday that the signs of winters defeat to spring appeared. As with that was the sudden addition to her lifestyle. Since then time ot her seemed to have slowed and what was yesterday was merely moments ago for Kagome.

'My emotions control snow? But how? I'm no witch...I'm human and there is no trace of any minko heritage in my family but my dead grandmother who was said to be the last in our family.' Kagome thought to herself as she looked up at the ceiling of her room.

Kagome sighed and rolled over to lay on her right side. Blinking slowly and tapping her finger on the bed.

'How is he going to train me? Matter-a-fact what in the world am I exactly?' Kagome wondered.

"Kagome breakfast is ready." she heard her mom yell.

Slowly rising off of her bed ahe walked to the door of her lonely room and down the stairs to the area where they ate thier food. Kagome walked unconciously to a seat on the floor and seated herself. When her mom layed the meal before her it took her a while to noticed that breakfast had already started.

"Kagome are you alright?" her mother asked.

"Yea...I was just thinkiong that's all."

"About what sis because your food is already cold you know exactly how long were you going to let it sit their before you noticed it?" Sota pocked.

"I'm fine really. I was just thinking that is all and stop pestering in things that concern you not." Kagome demanded at the end.

"Really then is it not my buisness that you are running late for classes?" Souta inquired.

"Oh crap! You little weasel how come you didn't tell me earlier?" she rushed out as she gulped down her food and ran up the stairs to get dressed.

"Because and I quote 'Stop pestering in things that concern you not.'" he finished as he began to eat once again.

"Why you!" she shouted as she closed her door.

"Now, now Kagome... you was the one that said it not me." he stated as he finished his meal.

"Well, mom I will be taking my leave." Souta said as he stood and waved once he opened the door to take his leave.

"See you when you come in and Souta why won't you stop annoying her?" his mom suggested.

"Because its fun" Souta responded as he closed the door behind him.

Kagome came down the stairs in a maroon kimono with thin long sleeves and slits on both sides of her legs it was rimmed in black with a black abstract design of a flower over her heart. Underneath Kagome had on some black pants along with her shoes being in the color of maroon with black on the sides of it.

"Bye mom!" Kagome yelled as she dashed out of the house.

"Bye sweetie!" her mom responded.

'Sigh' "What am I going to do with those two." she said to herself.

Kagome ran through the village and to Oniko's hut. Yet when she looked inside they were nowhere to be found. Then Kagome ran to where they were at last which was the grounds that they were at in winter with the bow training...and nothing. Someone who seen her running back and forth finally decided to speak up and tell her where they were.

"Hello miss."

"Ah...um hi...have you seen Oniko?" Kagome asked.

"Why yes, she took a bunch of girls to the bridge near the werst part of the village. You know where the steps are located and lead to the forest?"

"Yes I do." she replied.

"That's where they are."

"Why thank you sir." Kagome said as she started to dash through the village to the red rimmed bridge.

"Your welcome young lady!" she heard shortly after she left.

Kagome was jogging down the steps when she heard the voice of her teacher.

"Kagome how nice of you to join us." Oniko stated.

"Well, yes...you see I had late wake up call." Kagome said while rubbing the back of her head.

"I see." Oniko stated while looking at Kagome.

"Well, you will have to now find, look, and distinguish certain trees. As well as tell the different uses for the tree, its strengths, and weaknesses in its uses." Oniko continued.

"Yes Ma'm."

"Now why are you still standing here? Get to work." Oniko barked.

"Yes ma'm." Kagome jumped and sped walked towards the nearest tree to begin work.

'Now this is a sap tree. Hmmmm...what is it uses though?" Kagome thought to herself.

'More importantly my...abilities? What are they? And what is Sesshomaru going to teach me that won't get me killed? Or have me die while trying to learn it?' with a shake of her head Kagome some how managed to get her brain back on track.

Kagome heard the many footsteps and whispers of her fellow students as they moved on from tree to tree. Trying and giving up on the trees that they did not know.

"Come and gather everyone it will be time for us to walk back." Oniko stated.

"But it is not time fo us to go home yet?" one spoke up.

"It will take us awhile to get back to the hut. By then it will be time for you all to leave." Oniko responded as she turned to leave and lead the group out of the forest.

"Oniko am I in trouble for being late?" Kagome asked as she walked up to Oniko.

"No you are not but this will not happen a second time am I understood? You need rest and I suggest that you do just that when you get home am I clear?" Oniko lectures.

"Yes...ma'm." Kagome replied as she looked ahead and settled into the pace that Oniko set for the group.

True to what Oniko said...well with the pace that she set it was time for them to go home once they made it to the hut. Everyone once recieving their finale lecture turned to leave.

"Kagome one more thing."

"Yes?" Kagome answered.

"Have you been having trouble with demons lately?" Oniko asked.

"No ma'm. Why the sudden quesiton?" Kagome inquired.

"Well you have a golden ribbon on your right wrist that is giving off a powerful ward against demons." Oniko informed.

" You mean you noticed that I had this thing on my wrist?" Kagome spoke.

"Yes, I have noticed and at times I would not see it but I would feel its presense." Oniko stated as she shrugged her shoulders and turned once again to enter her hut.

Kagome stood thier for a secon looking at the retreating back of her teacher.

'Was I careless...or does she not care that I have this thing on my wrist?' she thought idly to herself.

Turning away from the hut Kagome began to make her journey home when she felt a tug on her right wrist.

'No what is that demon back again for me?' Kagome thought as she looked around to see if he was around.

'No one then what is wrong with this thing?' she thought to herself then the ribbon began to lead her into the forest and to the clearing that Kagome so loved to go to when it was winter.

Yet now it was shrouded in pink and puple petals and green leaves. Kagome noticed silver hair blowing softly in the wind. Only moments after did she feel that the ribbon stopped tugging on her wrist.

"I see you made it." she heard.

"I didn't have much of a choice."

" You're right." he said as he turned to her.

" You said as I remember that you would teach me today?" Kagome stated.

"Yes I did."

"Well what are we going to be doing?" she said curiously.

"Well...we will be getting YOU to seperate your emotions from you feelings when you do not need them."

"What! wha-how are you going to do that?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well it is not a matter of how I am going to be doing it. It is a matter of how your going to."


	31. Chapter 31 Training Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Also many thanks to my readers and reviewers! As well I am sad to say ashleyjaneli will no longer be able to proofread my work but on the other hand she will be reading itXD So everyone give her a proofreader fairwell!

Chapter 31: Training Snow

"A matter of I am going to do it?" Kagome repeated to herself.

"Yes, but of course you need to descover which emotion tiggers what." Sesshomaru added.

"Triggers what like...what happened moments ago?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

"How am I going to do that?"

"..."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called as she saw him just staring at her.

"Well, lets see...I can help you with that but you will have to seperate your abilities and emotions on your own." he told her with a semi bored and excited tone.

"Okay but i do not see how and the world you are going to-" she stopped short when she finally noticed that he had his nose burried in her neck and sniffing her.

"Se-"

"Nice scent." he whispered and she began to blush.

Sesshomaru then moved away from her and tilted his head a little to the right. Successfully letting his hairfall to the side like a silver curtain.

"No reaction. So embarresment brings forth no reaction. Anger makes a snowstorm, when your sad the snow slowly dances and when you are lonely the snow falls in an almost straight line slowly to the ground." he observed.

"H-how did you know all that?"

"Kagome do come here will you?" he said while waving off her question.

Kagome walked up to him like he asked a faster than kid flash she was pulled to him and was in a hug. His arms was dapped around her waist and his chin on her left shoulder. And some strands of his hair escaped and cascaded on he right shoulder.

" Like this I will hold you during the training today. And you will call forth the snow to come slowly without changing moods. And believe me I can smell your emotions." he instructed.

"How?"

" This will envolve you using your brain. Whatever it was that made you and the snow bond you need to severe. Not let go but to untie it from you emotions and seal it to your mind so you can control it."he answered.

"Like an incident."

"Precisely."

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. As soon as she saw darkness she saw snow. Snow falling around her. She put her hands out to catch the snow when she noticed that she was wearing a silver kimono with bright blue swirls dancing around in it.

'I remember this is shortly after Kikyo left.'

Kagome's memories began to rush backk ten unfold. The way her parrents and brother went into depressions and would no longer talk to one another let alone her. How the villiage would no longer speak to her and the first day when every kid her age decided that they will vent out the rage that Kikyo had left out on her.

When she felt lonely and hated.

Sesshomaru smelled the saltiness of tears. She was crying which means what ever she was remembering brought her suffering. Why this bothered him he had no idea but she was his friend so he reflexively held her tighter.

Like Kagome the snow was always lonely and sometimes and mostly hated by all because of its inconveniance. Kagome started to feel the same thing that she did that they all over again. Then like a light shining in the darkness she remembered that she had just made a friend named Sesshomaru.

'I am not lonely or hated by him. '

'What makes it seem that he doesn't hate you or will abandon you?' kagome heard distantly.

'Because he won't. Who are you?'

'That does not matter.'

'I do not care who you are then if it doesn't matter. All I want is for the falling snow to know its not alone...snowflakes and hail fall along with snow...if not then I will be the snows snowflake.' Kagome thought happily.

'little one...you have yourself a deal.' Kagome heard.

'Whait what?'she exclaimed.

Her exclamation went unnoticed as she found herself looking at Sesshomaru's attire.

"You're back." he stated.

"Uh...yeah." she stuttered.

Then she felt his lips on her neck and she went still and blushed with full embarresment. But it didn't show in the snow. Not...one bit. Sesshomaru pulled away and looked at her.

"You were successful." he congradulated.

Kagome felt a little...small...speck of a flutter in her when she saw him smirk but she did not acknolodge it.


	32. Chapter 32 Awkward Feeling

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. As well thanks to all my readers and reviewers. And sorry for another late update I was overloaded with homework once again XC. XD as well I have made a new website for all really good drawers and witters alike XD Pm if you want to check it out.

Chapter 32: Awkward Feeling

Kagome finished her classes and allowed herself to be dragged into the forest by the golden ribbon on her right wrist. And that is exactly how she found herself in her current predicament. Sesshomaru was told by Kagome that she was being taught by Oniko in the arts of archery and he listened to every word of it.

Now Kagome stood in the very stance of an archer but with Sesshomaru right hand around her back and covering her right and his left hand streched out and covering her left hand that was holding the body of the bow.

"Relax your grip on the arrows end body before you fire. Do not forget to relax your shoulderes as well." he instructed.

Once he saw that Kagome was relaxed he decided to let her take matters into he own hands.

"Shoot." he commanded and she did just that.

Kagome head a clang sound before she turned herr head to look at Sesshomaru before looking foward again faster than the speed of light.

"You hit the center this time...good." he praised.

"Thank-you...yo didn't have to help train me in this you know."

"We have all Spring Kagome. It won't slow us down."

"Whatever you say."

"Time for you to go back." he stated.

Kagome turned around slowly and began to walk home but every step she took she grew more nerviouse and anxiouse as she kept sneaking a glance at the silver hears statue.

'What was that feeling when he did hands -on-training with me awhile ago?' she thought to herself.


	33. Chapter 33 Sesshomaru's fullbring Spring

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. As well thanks to my readers and reviewers. As well i am very sorry for the late update. Homework once again found its way to me.

Chapter 33: Sesshomaru's fullbring Spring

The flowers danced gently in the wind and said its hello's to the grass that housed them. The birds sleeping and quietly leaving the trees that gave them protect and continuely do so with their broad branches. Springs fullbring it was. Kagome relaxed in the feel of the lush green grass under her as she watch the clouds move slowly.

Today Oniko had called for another break for the girls since she had been driving them to exaughstion the past few days. Not only this but Kagome had been put int he spot light for her vast improvement in archery. Thanks to the extra practice with Sesshomaru.

Speaking of the demon he was nowhere to be found today. Not to mention the ribbon on her right wrist didn't even bother to drag her anywhere. So where was he?

In the spring filled sky the halls of the castle lit themselves with the bliss of the spring sun. Enjoying himself as he basked in the sunlight eluminating his room, he laid in his bed with all thoughts cleared away. His mother insisted that he stay at home today since the springs full bloom will be made offical today.

With all seriousness in the words...he simply did not want to stay at home. He would rather train a certain raven haired girl to control those emotioned filled snowballs of hers. Unfortionatly his mothers words were law and he must obey.

For whatever reason he could not leave the castle was absolutely proposterous! The half-breed left with that priestess some time ago. Leaving him in this temporary prison.

'Mother must want me to die of bordum' he thought to himself.

And like a call of coincidence his mother's voice was heard behind his door moments later.

"Sesshomaru i am coming in." she said briefly before opening his door and walking in.

"Mother must you let you son die of bordum." he stated while rolling over on her right to face his mother.

"Ah yes I must...certainly do so! What is the fun of me being here alone?" she quirked with an odd look even fo her.

"Its no fun when I must suffer for my mothers selfishness." he shot back.

"Awww...I feel hurt."

"Adapt."

"You are so cold."

"I know."

"Hmph...your notgoing to make this anymore fun are you?"

"Correct."

"Then with all the love of a mother I will make you suffer."

"On second thought kill me now."

"Uhh! I can't kill my son! What kind of child are you?"

"The bored kind."

"How can you be bored when it is the fullbring of Spring!"

'Curse my mouth.'


	34. Chapter 34 A Mother's Tricks

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Also many thanks to my readers and reviewers.

Chapter 34: Mother's Tricks

He knew he should have jumped out of bedroom window and darn all manners to hades. The only thing wong with that thought was that his mom was a heck of alot more cunning than a jaguar and extremely smooth in talking.

"Aw come on Sesshomaru its just tea." she said smiling.

"Oh...its not the tea mother believe me on it."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not thirsty."

"And why can't you just force it down your throat to please your mother?"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, why would I kill my lovable, kind, sweet boy."

Giving an exasperate sigh he stood up and turned tail. Walking through the halls to try and find a sanctuary that his mom knew nothing about.

' She always uses the Fulbring of Spring to torture or play with me. Annoying, and not to mention isn't it suppose to be a symbol of the Springs successful fullfillness? When spring is in full bloom from now on? And as to why may I dare ask myself must she use this day of relaxation to torment her own son.'

Sesshomaru walked past the center garden when he saw long silver hair pinned in a high pony tail.

'Father, finally someone who will save my sanity.'

Although this was spoiled when he saw his mom literally tugging on his arm to follow he somewhere. And then he saw her wink at Sesshomaru before successfully luring the great dog demon to wherever she wanted.

'She's quicke than last year. Ahe already took out the first person i would go to. Maybe she wouldn't take out Kagome? But mother will be literally everywhere and dragging me EVERYWHERE. This means war mother. '

Sighing to himself as he left the area and left to leave the castle while his mom was off else where at the moment he thought his last thoughts.

'Ah...a mother's tricks.'


	35. Chapter 35 Snow Fullbring of Spring

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Also many thanks to my readers and reviewers. Sorry for the late update but to make up for it I decided to throw in some siibling and family time and to spice things up a little surprise.

Chapterr 35: Snow's Fullbring of Spring

Kagome awoke to the pleasant songs of Spring. After setting her feet on the not so cold floor for a change, she dressed herself. Walking down the calm steps she made her way to the dinning room and seated heself on the floor and waited to recieve her fair share of food.

"Ah...sis your at breakfast early." pokes Souta

"Well, it is alot warmer now." Kagome replied.

"So you were hibernating?" he joked.

"No!"

"Of course not you sleep in the morning and roam the night."

"No I don't its quite the opposite."

"Of course it is."

"Okay no will you two hush up? It is time for our morning eating." their mother called out to them.

When they recieved their bowls they passed one last look at each other before indulging in the food prepared for them.

"So I have not checked on your learnings so how is it?" the alpha female spoke.

"My schooling is good. I am the top in my age group in the village when it comes to weapon usage and sparring." Souta bragged.

"Uh huh so that's why you have been pestering lately."

"No." Souta stated simply.

"And you Kagome?"

"Oh we have stated on learning how to use the bow and then we went straight back to pplant life."

"Borrrrring"

"Shut it Souta."

"What its the truth."

"And your schooling is any better."

"At least i get to vent out my anger and frustrations on others."

"Your mean Souta."

"No, i'm just a realist."

"Of course you are."

Once Souta and Kagome were started their was no stopping it and by time they were finish breakfast was long over. Kagome was now walking silently up to her room relinquishing in the lost she took from Souta in a game they has recently played. She would not admit it but he was a stratagem in the making.

Opening her door to retire...well. at least til' noon and walking in her room while closing the door behind her she spotted silver on her bed.

"Why hello Kagome."


	36. Chapter 36 Snow's Fullbring Sesshomaru

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Also many thanks to my readers and reviewers. As well I hope there was no problems when it came to reading chapter 35. If there is still problems alert me and i'll send the chapter to you through inbox. The chapter title is shorter since fanfiction has a word restriction on titles so this chapter title that you see below is the original.

Chapter 36: Snow's Spring with Sesshomaru

"UM Sesshomaru why are you here isn't the week of Fullbring Spring means days off at home?" Kagome asked confused mostly because he was in her room.

"No it means more work and worries at home." he replied with a grimace.

"Did you just look like you were doomed just now?" Kagome pointed out.

"Shame to admit it but oh yes."

"so who is it dad, brother..?" Kagome asked.

"No Half-Brother and no." he countered.

"I'm guessing its that sarcastic Mom of yours?"

"You hit the bulls eye right on the mark."

"Ah now I see where your sarcasm comes from."

"Oh don't joke little one this time of the year I am lucky to be sane."

"Why is that?" Kagome questioned.

"Well mother makes it a point to have me at home."

"And that is all dooms day why?"

"Its not so she can spend time with me know that much."

"Then what is it." Kagome asked.

"She does everything I don't have a care for but even worse."

"Sop just hang out with your dad." Kagome suggested.

"He's morally screwed." Sesshomaru stated bluntly.

"Oh...OH...dang your mom acts fast."

"Indeed." he responded.

"Your bro- half brother." she pipped.

"With the ningen miko." again he stated it so bluntly.

"Ouch. Is it why you left the palace?"

"Oh yes, but she'll find me she always does." this time she think she saw him flinch.

"It sounds like a horror show like Smillly."

"And your thinking about that shy?" he asked.

"Don't know and did you just say that she'll find you?" she spoke shocked.

"Oh yes I have."

"Well at least your younger brother isn't making a point in annoying you."

"Mines annoy me every hour of the day of the week of the year."

"Ouch."

"Indeed."

"Hmmmm. Well what are you gonna do?" Kagome asked.

"Do you like walks?" he asked back.

"Umm yea why?"

"Good maybe we both can save our sanity."

"Haha... I'll tell my mom that I am going for a walk I will be meeting you at the back of the house?"

"Of course."

Kagome turned around and walked out of he Spring filled room and down the stairs to the entrance of the where her mom made it a daily rutine to sit there and reflect on the day.

"Hey mom I am going to take a walk would you mind if I go?" she asked her mom.

"Oh, of course not Kagome do what you will just be back before dark."

"Okay mom I will." Kagome replied as she continued her path out of the house and towards the back of the home.

' A fullbring Spring with Sesshomaru, that doesn't sound bad.


	37. Chapter 37 Mother's Intuition

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Also many thanks to my readers and reviewers as well as sorry for the late update same old same old homework, weekend and a problem with some chapters not showing up so that will hender the come out of the chapters time but it won't stop me!

Chapter 37: Mothers Inutuition

The spring sun springled through the canapy tops of the forest. The steps resounded around the quiet moning forest as their feet manuvered over tree stumps and avoiding sharp tree branches.

"You said we were going to take a walk I didn't think it would be this long." Kagome's voice echoed softly off of the trees like speakers.

"That's why I asked did you like walks"

"Thiggers." Kagome replied as she tried to keep her kimono from getting torn.

"Complaints Complaints complaints."

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked in a actor angry mistress voice.

"Nothing." he answered shortly.

"Fine then." Kagome shot back as she continued to walke next him.

Walking through the halls smelling every now and then, sharply checking every corner and even left the castle ground and searched there... and still she did not find what she was looking for.

'Where could have that young boy gone?' she thought to herself as she continued to walk in the direction of south west mid east.

"Soooo where are we goin?" Kagome questioned in a bored like manner.

"Somewhere that my mother MIGHT be able to find us but it will buy us time to actually relax for one." he informed.

"Great thinking." Kagome applaud.

"Hmph it still doesn't gaurantee that my mother isn't looking for me right now."

"Sh-she's looking for you right now?"

"Maybe."

"Man your mom is one tough cookie."

'C'choo'

'Someone is talking about me.' Sesshomaru's mom spoke as she touched her nose to see that it was not cold.

'Not sick so...someone is talking about me. I got a hunch that, that boy went there. But it's just a hunch..my intuition...Maybe he is going there if he is it would be better that I stay walking at this pace and not scurry his senses. Silly child mother has tricks up her sleeves when it comes to tracking.'


	38. Chapter 38 Quiet Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Also many thanks to my readers and reviewers. As well I have not found the problem with the chapter not showing up for some computers so I shall try harder to solve the problem.

Chapter 38: Quiet Snow

The sounds of the birds no longer voiced thier words into the wind. The trees found themselves in a silent and light slumber and thier branches swaying ever so gently. The entire way she was as silent as nature was around them. Although he liked the silence he felt that there was something off. Like he had forgot something.

'This feels strange...what am I forgetting? It feels extremely important to me to know remember and know.' he thought idly as he refocused himself.

Breaking through the forest they were met with an immediate mountanous area. The peaks arose confidently in the sky. Standing togather as the spring wind decorated them with the soft petals of lavender flying softly through the air. By now they both were standing on a cliff looking over the conquering montains that now layed before them.

"How come I didn't see them from afar." she inquired.

"Thre not normal."

"How so?" she pushed.

"You will see." he said shortly after sighing.

Kagome continued to look out at the towering mountains and found nothing special about them.

'Maybe I am not looking hard enough?'

Seeing the birds fly away from the ever long forest tops the silvered haired demoness recieved the answer to her intuition.

'I see so he is there.'

She continued her short journey to the location of her son making sure to mask her scent and demonic aura as well.

'Hmm. Better not wake up the Sleeping Giant.' she thought sarcasticly to herself.

Seeing the birds flee from the immediate area Kagome was put on edge. And continued to search the area with her eyes to see why the birds suddenly went noisy and left.

A tree shook...

'Maybe that is just the wind.'

Then another one shook.

'Okay...maybe it is not the wind maybe a demon fight?'

And then Kagome spotted some more that shook with and abnormal vibration. Feeling the ground trimor beneath her feet, she watched as the mountains decide to move. And then their wher windows huge ones and posts that lifted the mountains off of the ground. With realization she found herself witness the very thing that would make most people like her think they were dead.

Sesshomaru's mother stood from a distance on the tip of a tree top and watched her son stand beside the very girl that found her way to the castle not once but twice.

'Hmmmm...I wounder if she would faint?' she thought to herself as she loked with shielded eyes at her son.

'My my Sesshomaru you run from you're so loving mother to a place with a human? How cold you are.'

The giant demon stood in all its glory and started its migration to yet another place. Like the mountanous demon Kagome's mood changed she was struck silent. Seeing a being like this made her wonder if her home is sitting on one of these creatures. and why now she is knowing that something this huge and ancient is roming about unotices.

Deciding that she had waited more like watched enough she decided to let herself loose. Jumping from the tree top that served as her perch she landed a ways behind her son.

"Ah Sesshomaru you wound your mother. Jumping from the castle I even thought that you came back." she said in that voice that Sesshomaru wouldn't misplace for anyone else's.

His mother wasn't cold to him by far but she was aloof and sarcastic as well as unpredictable. She loved him and would help him if he needed it but him taking a female her a human one at that ought have struck a cord in his mother somewhere especially after the Izayoi act his father pooled.

"Mother...my appologies I needed some Air." he spoke in a tone that let nothing known to the world.

"Ah...i see would you like to ummm...take the-"

"Yes I will take her back now mother." he spoke as he signaled for Kagome to follow him.

'Kagome has been quiet...ever since seeing that demon move from its slumber.'

"Very well... Sesshomaru be back before dinner." she said as she simingly vanished.

The quiet Kagome noticed nothing seemingly out of reality but Sesshomaru didn't miss the last part.

Be back before dinner so mother can have a talk with you.

That was exactly what she ment by dinner...Ah dinner mother will be back to her tricks again no denying that.


	39. Chapter 39 Talk

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. As well I am sorry for the late update. Extremely sorry I have never updated this late before and I have no EXCUSE for it. As well thanks to my readers and reviewers.

Chapter 39: Talk

She sat there looking out of the wall that currently imprisoned her to the star spring night sky. Her hand under her chin as she stared into the dark debts of night.

~"InuTaisho..." her voice broke through the hall of her home.

" Kaichi...something you want?"his baritone voice resounded.

"I want her out..."

" Who?" he said as he staired into her indigo eyes.

"You know who. I want that whore out. I can't stand your stench, mating mark, I can't stand it any longer."

"She is not a whore-"

"To heck she is! She is not your mate I am! And don't think that I don't smell the fact that you pupped her!"

"Lower your howling screamer."

"I will not InuTashio! If you wanted another child I would have oblidged but no you went to that whore! Tha-That Izayoi ningen! Like I am not good enough!"

"Silence yourself your spilling nonsense."

"No I am not!" she argued past the point of her sarcastic normal self and into the histarical feminine self she is now.

he sighed before daring to say another word. " Kaichi-"

"Don't CALL me THAT!"

"And don't give me any of your crap either!" continued InuTaisho's mate.

Signaling the end of the argument she turned heel and left quickly. Knowing that InuTaisho would not reach for her if he wished to prevent a fight. Her silver hair shined in the moonlight as she now found herself seated on a tree stomp infront of a lake.

'I should kill her and ask why she had betrayed her Lady afterwards.' she thought to herself as she continually stared into the emptyness of space.

"Mother..." came Sesshomaru's voice.

'He followed me?'

"Its bed time mister." came her reply.

"He angered you didn't he."

"Your to young to understand."

"Like I am to young to understand the smell of a pregnant woman with fathers scent?"

'Clever kid got me there, who raised him anyway oh wait me.'

She heard his footsteps near her and then she felt arms encricle as much of his mother as possible for him. Looking behind her to scold her son on doing brash things she stopped.

"Mother its fine you are a woman to you know. It's okay to cry."

Taking in her sons words naive as they were she knelt her head in shame and silently let rain fall from her windows.

"It's okay mother, it's okay.~

Closing her eyes to end a memory not wanted she turned towards her bedroom door and waited for Sesshomaru to knock. And to no disappointment he did.

"Come in." she announced.

"Mother you mentioned me to be home before dinner and I am."

"Ah,...yes."

"Something troubles you."

"The girl...who is she?"

"Kagome of a village not to far from her. From what I know she has no friends and is an outcast somewhat."

"I see."

"Does she irk a certain memory?"

"No." she stated before turning to look out the window again.

"Mother."

"Yes."

"It's okay." she heard Sesshomaru say before he came closer and enveloped his mother like he did those years ago.

He would never do this in public and he never told his father why he left the castle that night and to where. He justs kept his mouth shut and let mother handle it whenever she felt up to it.

"I know Sesshomaru...I know..."


	40. Chapter 40 Improving Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Also many thanks to my readers and reviewers. As well wasn't the last chappie a little unexpected I felt like it was. As well I have an announcement to make but I won't make it until the end of the chapter. And I made it to chapter 40! And its thanks to all of you!

Chapter 40: Improving Snow

Huffing with burning lungs of fire and stinging limbs of overworked effort. Looking up quickly there was absolutly no time for a short break for she was being lunged at again.

"Kagome by all means don't move." he said casually with a semi-bored expression.

"And get myself killed? No!" Kagome shouted as she dodged to her left landing on her side.

"Too slow." he said as he whipped around and nearly kicked her in her side.

"Darn it!" Kagome yelled back as she rolled away and evaded another swipe of his claws.

"Stamina is key in a fight."

"I know, I know. Get tired get killed." she ellaberated.

"hmph." Kagome heard as she rand to her left and found herself on the ground.

"Better you fell on the grround three times."

"If it was a real battle you would have killed me a long time ago."

"Correct but earlier you fell thirteen times and didn't get up quickly."

"Yea yea yea." she huffed.

"Along with stamina you must be quick on your feet as well especially with a demon."

"I know-"  
>"That demon that chased you to my home was not at its full speed. If not for the ribbon you...wouldv'e died." he said calmly.<p>

"How can you say that so calmly!" Kagome esclaimed.

"I am not going to answer that."

"Why not?"

"You've improved Kagome. Now may we leave?" he finished.


	41. Chapter 41 Sesshomaru's Jelousy

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. As well many thanks to my readers and reviewers. I am sorry that I have updated late for I have hit a writters block. As well I did not get to mention what I wanted to in the previouse chapter so I will do it now. I am coming up with a new story its called Night Rain. It will be posted after this one is finished.

Chapter 41: Sesshomaru's Jelousy

Laughing with her hand cuffed over her mouth from the force of it. Eyes closed and oblivious to what was around her. Of course she had never had anyone around her when she was outside her home. Well except for Sesshomaru that is. Yet the teen standing next to her laughing and joking with her seem to make it fade away. To tell the truth she had never seen him around this village of hers.

Opening her eyes to catch the next laugh tear dropper she noticed his features. His hair was a nice shade of forest green the kind that she could just stare at for an hour. And it was long, to the back of his shoulder blades. His eyes were a vivid green the same variety when the grass is shrouded in evergreen trees and a speck of sunlight shines through. His eye lashes were long. The kimono he was wearing was black with a trim of the same color of green there was in his hair. The length of the kimono covered his feet and his arms.

He looked odd to her she didn't know why. She just knew something was off about him.

" So yea." he finished.

"Uh yea." Kagome ellaberated as she turned her head to the left after catching herself eye balling him.

"Kagome was it?" his voice came in a very slight baritone voice but it was nice.

Getting off of subject again and on to the sound of his voice. With a vivide shake of her head she made it back to contiousness just in time to hear why he had called her name.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" he suggested.

"Uh yea." Kagome said reliazing how late she had stayed out to show him around.

He wondered why Kagome had not showed up to finish the segment of training that they started yesterday. Leaving his perch he walked through the dense forest and towards the village that Kagome had resided in. Like a predator he masked his scent and made sure no on e knew of his existence.

Reaching the edge of the forest he stopped. His golden orbs reflected Kagome laughing and walking with some teen he had not seen before. Seeing and hearing the boy say that she should get home and her agree he have tuned away. He finished his turn as he saw Kagome walk into her home. The yong boy went the other direction to his notice.

'She skipped training for some kid?' he thought.

Feeling his hands that were used to end the lives of the unfortunate and unlucky go numb, he looked down at his hand after smelling the scent of his own blood.

'Ridiculouse.' he thought to himself.

'A human, no a snow flake... is a human and she does whatever she wishes.' he forced through his skull while forcing his hand to stop killing themselves.

' This jelousy is the gazell i am the lion it must die now or have me killed.'


	42. Chapter 42 Confused Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. And many thanks to my readers and reviewers. My appologies for not updating lately its only because of the writting block that I just encountered.

Chapter 42: Confused Snow

The near deadly strokes that swipped by her...second by second. Had her wondering if this was even the same demon she had been training with for a while now. Like the obviousness of a thief that left the door wide open, she knew it was the same one.

'What has gotten in to him? Has he forgotten that I am human?' Kagome thought to herself softly.

Dashing to the left and cart-wheeling to shortly after to dodge another swip. Unnoticed her kimono shift and the show she put on when she did what little acrobatics she knew.

'What is she thinking? Over doing the dodging a little? No...I shouldn't get distracted. Missing practice for some boy?... wait no its not about that its about the fact she skipped for something trivial matters.'

Dashing foward as Kagome hit her cart-wheel he grabbed her waist and twisted her around. Grabbing her arm he pushed her to the ground. Tieing Kagome's arms above her head.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?"

"Where were you?"

"What?"

"Don't be trivial."

"Nani?"

"Yesterday." he demanded as his voice went lower.

"I was talking with someone that I never seen around the village." she answered.

"Oh really."

"I was!"

"Hmph."

"Don't 'hmph me'! What has gotten in to you?"

" Nothing " he replied as he stood up.

Looking at the silver haired legend turn and announce the little fiasco was over she revealed in her mind.

'I'm confused. What just happened?'


	43. Chapter 43 Contemplating Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. As well many thanks to my readers and reviewers. I apologize for not updating for an extended amount of time for I had a run in with the writters block. Please enjoy this chapter XD.

Chapter 43: Contemplating Snow

Although it was nice outside it did nothing to damper the black cloud floating over her head. She bore a look of nonchalance as she walked slowl home after the conversation she had with the new villager. Yet that was no what was bothering her.

She walked thorough the silent halls of her home and soon found her way to her sanctuary. Throwing herself on her bed she unconsciously death gripped her pillow.

'He wasn't there.' she thought to herself as she felt an ache in her throat.

'He wasn't there.' it repeated in her mind and she felt another ache that caused her to roll over.

'What was that?' she thought to herself as her right hand subconsciously drift over her heart.

'What the heck was that?' a pain she felt again in her heart and then something wet traveled down her cheek.

'Why am i crying? Is it because he wasn't there? If so it shouldn't matter this much. He probably had something to do.' she comforted but it didn't work.

Her silent tears kept her from noticing her mother entering her room.

'Poor girl' she thought as she laid Kagome's food on the low bed side stand.

Turning to leave Kagomes' mom slowly closed the door behind her.


	44. Chapter 44 Silver Hair

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. As well many thanks to my readers and reviewers. I apologize for not updating for an extended amount of time for I had a run in with the writers block. Please enjoy this chapter XD.

Chapter 44: Silver Hair

Awakening to the cll of Spring Kagome dressed and commenced her morning routine. Slowly walking through the spring warmed home Kagome bed well to her mother and left for school. Sitting and listening o those around her as if she was watching TV was odd enough for her. She knew why it was out it was the fact that she hadn't trained with Sesshomaru for two weeks now.

Yet like the resilient wind Kagome wasn't going to let in stop her from trying to at least train her. She's trained at home by herself even if it was for only five minutes she gradually improved.

By the sound of snapping fingers Kagome snapped back into reality to notice that class had already ended.

"Kagome are you alright?" Oniko asked with a voice of concern.

"Oh Oniko I am perfectly fine I assure you." She faked with pro happiness.

"If you say so… No you must be going or your mother will worry of your where-abouts." The senior woman advised.

"Of course see you tomorrow." Kagome spoke as she left the hut of the miko only to zone out again.

'Still doesn't feel the same.' She elaborated to herself.

Continuing her steps towards home a speck or flash of silver caught her eyes. And unconsciously her eyes followed the moving silver.

Slowly her eyes widened to see the figure leaning casually on the tree near the villages edge.


	45. Chapter 45 Back to Training

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. As well many thanks to my readers and reviewers. I apologize for not updating for an extended amount of time for I had a run in with the writers block. Please enjoy this chapter XD.

Chapter 45: Back to training

'Sesshomaru' she thought to herself as she continued to stare a liquid gold.

"Well are you coming or not." He stated casually as he turned to take his leave.

Jogging after the Taiyoukai she couldn't help the nagging urge to bomb rush with questions. Once Kagome caught up to him she started to try and clear her mind into a better state for doing such a task as questioning.

"You wish to ask something." Came his voice from in front of her.

"Ah…yeah. Why stop training me and suddenly come back?"

"That's something I can't share with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Not even a hint"

"No not one."

"Come on…don't you think I deserve to know?"

"That tactic isn't going to work." He finished.

'Awww..' Kagome pouted silently to herself.

"So what now?" She inquired.

"Train."

'Yes back to training!' she cheered in her mind making her face light up.


	46. Chapter 46 Notice

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I also apologize to all readers and reviewers for not updating the writer's block was a hard block to overcome. As well I would like to update at least two chapters per day to make up for the days missed of updates which will be what can I say a lot of days. Thanks to all readers and reviewers. If you wish for longer chapters please leave the request in your review XD.

Chapter 46: Notice

His eyes made quick notation of Kagome's changes faster and more critically. A vulture couldn't compare. Dashing forward and swiping to her left successfully making her fall but she didn't stay that way for long. For soon after like a cat on a mouse Kagome dashed to her feet and flanked to the side.

'Her speed and stamina has increased.' He noted silently as her turned around and chased after her again.

'What little training she has done on her own it has improved her none the less.'

Jumping into the air and landing in from of Kagome like a pro killer, frightened Kagome the now mouse into running the other direction and right into the cat. Kagome then jumped back and flanked right only to have that place blocked.

"Can… we…take..a… break?" Kagome begged clearly out of air.

Sigh. "Fine we may take a break for now." He conceded.

"Um… Are you a cat?" Kagome questioned as she sat on the pristine green grass.

Golden orbs made their way to the naïve girl currently looking at the sky.

"No."

"Ah…. But how you move like a cat!" Kagome elaborated.

"No, that is where you misinterpreted."

"Huh?"

"I am a dog. Not a cat….Cats aren't the only ones that can run and run." He explained as he once again stood.

'"Ahhhhh"

"We will be continuing your training." He finished ending the discussion.

'Did he just dismiss me? Or am I just noticing the mistake of calling a dog a cat?"


	47. Chapter 47 Snows' Conscience

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I also apologize to all readers and reviewers for not updating the writer's block was a hard block to overcome. As well I would like to update at least two chapters per day to make up for the days missed of updates which will be what can I say a lot of days. Thanks to all readers and reviewers. If you wish for longer chapters please leave the request in your review XD.

Chapter 47: Snow's Conscience

The wind blowing gently through the village alerted the small animals of a busy morning to come. Slightly noisy steps dashed through the village followed by another pair. Cutting through an ally to her left she continued forward only to run into a dead end and turn around.

Gasping for air and making a decision she dashed past her follower and back out into open air. Looking back only for a couple of seconds and back to see where she was running to. The cabin of the miko was close by but she highly doubted that the miko was actually there.

So she did what she thought would save her and made a clean cut into the forest. Only to scream, moments later.

Rising quickly from her bed Kagome gasped and found herself drenched in sweat.

'What was that?' Kagome thought to herself.

Climbing out of her bed to go to the spring house she happened to walk past the conversation between her mom and their neighbor.

"Yes, there was a scream in the forest and when I went to go get Oniko, the scream haulted.'' The voice whispered.

"Ah that is terrible!"

"Yes it is thing is rumors are going around that the scream came from a woman and she was running through the village to get away from something."

"Do you thing a demon got into the village?"

"I don't think so we have Onkio's barrier to protect us."

" Well I don't think anyone should leave the house at night let alone, by themselves."

' Oh my…. Someone was attacked! Couldn't be it was only a dream couldn't be connected to this. Would it?'


	48. Chapter 48 Night attack

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. As well my apologies for not updating I am having internet problems. As well many thanks to my readers and reviewers.

Chapter 48: Night Attack

With the rumors of the night attacks no one, strides through the village at night. The guards where increased around the village as well, yet it still didn't help since two more people went missing. Like the silence of a dead town, a shadow dashed through the alley ways of the village.

Jumping above the roof tops it stopped at the shrine. A specific one that housed a certain miko, inside resided Oniko the tutor of many of the young girls in the village.

'Im feeling uneasy…is there another attack somewhere?' she elaborated as she reached for her bow and arrow and headed for the exit of the hut.

" Nothing here" she spoke as she looked around her with not only her eyes but her aura as well.

"Are you sure about that?"

Oniko heardf as she looked above her to see a shadow come down with steel claws and a fanged smirk.


	49. Chapter 49 Sleeping Priestess

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. Also I appologize for the late updates. Thanks for the reviews and thanks to the readers. As well to make up for the shortening of updates do to sudden business I have updated over ten chapters for you all.

Chapter 49: Sleeping Priestess

Soon, a thick blanket of darkness over shadowed her sight. With the grace of a ally cat he stalked closer to the miko. He bent his knees and stood on his haunches. Dragging a slender, deadly finger across her forehead and down the right side of her face.

" I didn't expect to see you again." he whispered as he continued his gazing.

"Oniko... kunichi, sweet dreams." he purred.

With a kiss on her forehead he vanished, leaving a unconciouse woman on the ground. Just in time for the male guards to dash around the corner and see her.

"Is she alright!"

"Yea she's sleeping." a guard answered as he removed his hand from the pulse point on her neck.

"We should stay here to guard her in case whoever did this returned." another suggested.

"Yea I agree..."


	50. Chapter 50 Snow's Notice

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha, As well, many thanks to my readers and reviewers. Hopefully you will enjoy this next chapter as much as I was writting it.

Chapter 50: Snow's notice

Walking with the upmost stealth he treaded his way through the thick forest. Never the rays of light that beamed through the trees touch him...he was always in the shadows. Half closed eyes held in contempt as his mind wandered but his feet walked.

' I really didn't expect that miko to be her... the scent gave her away a little but...' he shook his head, the glorious movement making his hair flow like fluid shadows.

'No. I can't start thinking like that.' he tried to convence himdelf but then he started to remember.

Her silk like black her that swayed like the wind...carefree. Her long flowing kimo of red and white dancing with the the breeze. And her bright, non critisizing eyes and the smile that made his worriees and anger disappear.

'No...don't remember...miko's and demons were never ment to be togather.' he thought to himself. Closing his eyes he saw the opposite of what he thought.

' You're an neko?' it echoed trough his mind.

' Yes, you got a problem with that?' he bit.

' ahahah... Silly cat, no...'

'Then what is it?'

'Why can you turn into shadows?'

' That is because I am a Obsidian.' he replied.

'Ohhhh.'she whispered as she ran her fingers along her hakama and tracing the designs.

'Something wrong?'

'It's just that... I...it's nothing' she ended.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

Opening his eyes slowly he smelled her scent on the wind, light, majestic...free.

'How long have I longed for that?'

'To be free..'

Dashes through the spring grass, sure signs of training. Kagome was currently using her time off from Oniko's training to train with Sesshomaru. A hour has already passed since they started. And Kagome was starting to get the gist of her training, which was her reflexes.

" I see you have gotten better with your reflexes." he complemented.

" Thanks." was her reply.

" Well, then training is over forr today." he ended and turned around starting to walk away.

"Have a good day Sesshomaru." Kagome spoke as she started to take her leave.

'hmmmmm.' he thought as he looked out the corner of his eyes and towards the village that Kagome was heading towards.

'Something doesn't feel right.' he thought as he vanished in a flurry of white towards his home.

While walking back towards the village, Kagome couldn't help but think about he premonition and the conversation she over heard of her mother and neighbor.

'Someone was attacked. And I had a premonition about it... coincidence much.'

Putting her thumb and fore finger on her chin she continued her thinking.

'Hmmm, this morning Oniko canceled training and teaching sessions for today, maybe I  
>should go check on her?' She thought as she reached the village and headed towards Oniko's hut.<p>

"Oniko? May I come in?" Kagome asked.

"Uh... Kagome? Ah, yes do come in." Oniko replied.

Walking into the hut she saw Oniko laying down on her right side.

"Um, Oniko if this is a bad time I can leave and come back later." Kagome offered.

"No child I am alright." Oniko spoke strongly before sitting up and looking at Kagome.

"Now, what is that you came her for Kagome?"

"Ah, that..I was wondering if you were alright. You did cancel training and teaching lessons today."

"Oh, well that was because of last night.." Oniko drifted off.

"You didn't get attacked did you?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh deary, I am ashamed to say that I did, and lost."

"Do you know who attacked you?" Kagome questioned.

"No, but I have a feeling that I've met him before." Oniko answered.

"Him?"

"Yes a male demon."

" You didn't see him, maybe the guards can find him next time." Kagome voiced.

"Kagome...please don't say anything of what I am going to say."

' I think she knows him, more than she saying she does.' Kagome thought to herself.

"The demon that attacked me... felt familiar to me..too familiar. Now Kagome I want to solve this myself. Understand?"

"Yes ma'm" Kagome conceeded.

' I knew it.' Kagome confirme.

" Now you should be enjoying you're break Kagome."

" Ah I should. Farewell for now Oniko." Kagome spoke as she stood and walked towards the door."

' It couldn't have been him. Couldn't?' Though Oniko felt like he was holding her like he did in the past she refused to believe that he was there.

Kagome finaly .eft the hut but not without noticing the look in Oniko's eyes as she was thinking to herself.


	51. Chapter 51 Oniko's Pained Love

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. As well many thnxs to my readers and reviewers.

Chapter 51: Oniko's Pained Love

Like a dog refusing to obey orders, so was Oniko. She was advised to stay in bed and not teach, but she could not do that. Walking around the village she tried to clear her mind.

To o avail...

'Oniko' A masculine shrouded voice spoke.

'*gasp*

'Where are you?' she replied.

Oniko felt a exhale of breath by the left ear.

'Why...I am behind you Oniko.' came his playful reply.

The feeling of strong demonic arms wrapping around her from behind and his chin on her left shoulder put her at ease.

Oniko reached herharms back and burried them in his fluid black hair.

' If only this could last forever..' she trailed off feeling his hand twitch and hold on her tighten.

'I know Oniko...I know..' he said smoothly as he burried his face in the left side of her neck as she silenty cried.

"Why..." Oniko said to herself silently.

As if her voice was the pure attraction of darkness the sky itself became flooded with darkness. The darkness... of demons.

Looking up Oniko, replacing her weak frontier once again donned the facial of a warrior priestess. Taking the bow from her back with ease along with an arrow she ran to the highest hill the village had.

" What in kami's name is going on!" Sani spoke.

" Demons near the villade radius, many but nothing we can't handle." a soilder spoke as he went to retrieve his weapon and armor.

After strapping his blade Sani dashed towards the village entrance right in time to see a bright pure light fire over his head leaving a purifying purple light in its wake as it zoomed through the sky.

"Oniko..." he whispered as he continued onward.

Like a fierce lion, stood her figure standing in a archers position, hair blowing toward her right as she prepared another arrow to fire at lightning speed.

And as the sound of thunder...it sounded deadly purity as it once again roamed the skies.

He noticed this, with those dark orbs of his. Yet, unfortunately he had other things to attend to. Wish a vanish into the shadows he was off as soon as the soilders ran past him and the shield of purity arose donning protection.

Reaching the outside the soilders led by Sani clashed with the demons, determined to slay them where they stood.

As of all times, Kagome dashed through the disturbed village and towards home, but on her way there she decided to stop by Oniko's to check on her, seeing that she was to stay be ridden no matter what happened.

Though, when she pulled back the cloth that served as a door she saw no one.

"Oniko?" Kagome whispered as she walked in further.

Then, a shrudder like the moments u have when u feel a cold shiver in our spine and u turn around and you see no one there...although...Kagome was definetly seeing something.

A demon.

And on instinct..she ran.

She ran passed him and into the forest, letting her frighten feeling fuel her abilites. As she, did a frenzy like snow fall suddenly started as she continued to dash foward. Only to stop an jump backwards.

'Oh no...'

With the sky clear Oniko began her search through the village for any demons and as a obviouse enemy ship on sonar she found one.

It was in the forest, without a second thought Oniko dashed to the forest line to see...

To see him... over Kagome talons at the ready.

Gasp.

"Kagehiko!" Oniko shouted.

Effectively earning his attention towards her as he stood and slowly walked towards her.

"O-Oniiko" he voiced.

During there slow interaction Kagome began to sit u looking behind her she saw Sesshomaru in the distance watching her safety. After a nod of her safety ensured he left.

As soon as he was close enough, Oniko dropped her bow and slapped him straight across the face.

He dared not look at her or he feared the consequences... her safety.

With tears down her eyes she pounded her fists against his armored chest in a fit of rage and fear...fear that he was not there.

"Why! Why Kagehiko!"

"O-Oniko"

"Whhhy!" she said breaking down and cltching her arms to him.

"Why...you bastard?"

"Oniko listen.."

"Was it because im miko!" she accused earning a shocked gaze from him but, when she liffted her head and looked at his eyes he saw she was broken.

"Oniko?"


	52. Chapter 52 Complicated Reasons

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. As well thank you all for your reviews. As well, I appologize for the long absence in my story...Ive been very busy lately and I am very sorry. Now on to the story that I hopefully believe is good.

Chapter 52: Complicated Reasons

Bangs covering his eyes, casted a dark shadow over his sight.

'Why? She askes.' the thought resounded trhrough his mind, as the dark memory began to surface.

With a twitch of his ears he tilted his head to the left and removed his eyes from Oniko who was standing afar and staring at the sky.

"What do you want?" Kagehiko voiced in a void.

"I see that your senses have not been weakend." spoke a dark voice from behind him.

"That is besides the question."

"Specifically speaking its what the clan wants."

"Hmph. You know that I have no intention of returning."

"Oh, but you have no say. Either you return..." he drifted as his dark red eyes shifted to the miko's form.

"They wouldn't dare..."

"Oh but they will, and they do know of her existance. You honestly think she can kill what she can't sense?" he retrotted calmly.

Shht " Where." he said relctanltly.

"Good choice, at the same place we took home. The depts of the dark valley."

"Fine." Kagehiko growled before looking back at Oniko and loosing his edge.

And the presence behind him left abruntly as the miko returned besides Kagehiko.

"Is something wrong?"

'If only you hadn't asked that question...'

He thought this as he turned to looka t her.

"If I had stayed you would have died." he voiced solidly as he jumped back.

'What? Why?" Kageome thought to herself.

"What! Wait! Don't you dare!" Oniko yelled only to see him vanish into dark shadows.

"I said WAIT!." Oniko shouted.

"Wait!"

Kagome stood and walked up to Oniko who was vigurously gripping her bow. Which magically winded back up in her hand.

"O-Oniko are you okay?" Kagome questioned concernly.

"I'm fine." SHe replied as her bangs covered her downcast eyes.

"Im fine".


	53. Chapter 53 Sesshomaru's Absence

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. As well thank you all for your reviews. As well, I appologize for the long absence in my story...Ive been very busy lately and I am very sorry. Now on to the story that I hopefully believe is good.

Chapter 53: Sesshomaru's Absence

Kagome went, to her normal classes and trained under Oniko as she normally did. Every now and then, she would go closer to the withdrawn miko and asked of her condition. She was worried, about her since she witnessed yesterday's incident. Although, they all were preoccupied, it was time for them to return home. But, for Kagome it was high time for her to go to her side training sessions.

Oniko dismissed them as she sighed and let her shoulders hang before re-entering her home and sitting on the ground. Kagome had followed her, in making sure to knock and stir her teacher into grabbing her bow and arrows and turning them on her. As, she stepped in Kagome quietly asked Oniko, if she was fine.

"Um, Oniko I know this is getting old, but I am concerned. Are you sure that you are okay." Kagome asked as she walked over to the older woman.

"I am fine Kagome, thank-you for asking." she replied as she began to fix herself something to eat.

"Have you tried talking?" Kagome tried to suggest.

"No, I can't find him, he's always found me." Oniko said sadly.

"Maybe if you try then, he might appear again? Is there a place that you know he might come for you at?" Kagome pushed.

"Yes, there is one. That is if he will even think of going there." Oniko stated as she continued to busy herself.

"Well, then it wouldn't hurt to try. It would be like getting some fresh air or taking a walk." Kagome pipped.

"Thank-you Kagome, but shouldn't you be heading home?" Oniko implied.

"Ah, yea I should shouldn't I." Kagome answered as she turned to take her leave.

Kagome turned and left the comfortable home and headed down the dirt wide path to the edge of the woods. Heading inside she proceeded to walke through the spring spelled land and to the spot that she normally met Sesshomaru at. But she didn't notice a village girl that normally bullied her follow her in.

Making it into the clearing Kagome sat down on the grass and waited patiently. Although, normally he was there before she was. And unknowingly, there was a village girl hiding behind a tree watching her to see what she was up to.

As, busy as a bee was his home. His mother even manage to get InuYasha busy before he had a chance to escape. His mother insisted that he stay at home for once and relax. And she made absolutely sure that he was going to stay at home to. Everyone around the house was informed that he was not to leave the grounds.

Staying in his room elbow on his knee he looked out the window. And let one of his fingers twitch., as he was satisfied that the ribbon worked. He then removed his clawed hand from his face and like he was silently telling someone to come here he let his index finger curl.

The breeze felt wonderful to Kagome as she remained sitting there. But, she felt something tugging on her right wrist so she looked at it and saw nothing.

"Maybe, he is absent?" She said to herself.

Padding her feet back and forth she shook her head. And as, Kagome did such the teen girl that was watching her slowly backed away and headed back to the village. Making sure to not make a sound that would attract Kagome to her direction.

Kegome looked down as she felt a stronger tug, and soon after she was being dragged by the ribbon once, again. Much like when she was being chased by that demon. Still, she did not know when, it was going to attack again, but she knew it was no where near done with her. As, she continued to be dragged to who knows where she enjoyed the wind blowing.


	54. Chapter 54 Snow touches Ice

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. The original works and characters belong to the writer alone. I also apologize for my long update gaps for I am balancing school work and choirs as well as after school activities. As a head reminded like I always do, thanks to all readers and reviewers ahead of time. As well as thank you for your patience.

Chapter 54: Snow touches Ice

Flurry of green and azure passed by her eye sight as the constant tug on her right wrist brought her closer and closer to the blue sky. The raven black hair whirled as it hit the breeze that the speed she was currently being dragged. Opening her squinted eyes, she glanced down and quickly closed them again like a scared girl riding a roller coaster. As she heard the wind and felt her ears being to feel a little numb from the noise she remembered when this had happened to her at first. She was being chased that time, but was she being hunted like a helpless little rabbit again? She didn't think she was though.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she remembered exactly way she was bursting through the sky in the first place.

'Why am I worrying? The first time it was his entire fault, that I went through the sky in the first place all though it was very much needed.'

Squinting her eyes once more to shield them from the wind that was currently assaulting her without means.

'Maybe this is his doing as well? Or is he doing this because he is too lazy to come and see me himself?'

The black hair that sits onto her head flipped around her wildly as something greyish became visible as she neared it. She tried to keep her eyes from widening as she saw the same floating structure from a different angle.

'Wow, I am beginning to see more of this place.' She thought to herself as she began to see the edge of the floating palace.

The wind no longer hindered her as she began to see over the edge. She looked more of a floating apparition than a girl that did not belong.

Like an opening to an anime that shows the color next to the grey and black version epically, Kagome saw the palace in such a way. For, she was able to see the entire palace from a bird's point of view instead of her regular sight field. The gentle breeze blew past her as she was slowly and gently tugged over to the east side of the beautiful place. Kagome let her eyes ravage over everything that she could visibly see. Kagome's rest slowly began to tug her towards the skillfully paved ground as she continued to drift like a kite after it.

Lightly touching the ground her wrist tugged her straight dragging her after it. A quick and sharp turn to the right as the ribbon served as a guide through the entire building. She was like a little kid in a candy store. Her eyes scanning and her mouth agape, as she tried to remember and take every small details in with her eyes. Kagome was now being slowly dragged down the hall way as slowly as the oncoming of spring was. She blinked slowly when she was stopped in front of a door. Staring at it the door, she looked back at her wrist and then back towards the obstacle that was hiding whatever was inside of the room. For a small moment she just stood there in front of the door. A quiet fear of what might happen if someone found her there, and she was not supposed to. Even though, this fear was somewhat pointing to the fact that she should open the door and enter, she did not want to go in for the simple fact that something might be in there.

'Well, why am I in front of this door?' She thought to herself idly.

The silence was almost peaceful and welcomed until a sole voice broke through fluidly. Serving, to startle her a little although, she looked more like a dear in head lights.

"Well, aren't you going to come in?" a masculine voice spoke.

Kagome blinked and then opened the door hesentily, and walked in to see a silvered haired male sitting on his window ceil. With on hand on his raised knee and his other laying aside his straight laid leg. He was looking out of the window, but when she entered his silver covered head turned to look at her. Kagome fully walked into the room and then closed it behind her.

"Well, long time no see…Kagome." He finished as he continued to stare at her.

"Yea, yea it is you jerk. Why you still here? You got lazy to come and see me." Kagome called him out.

"Way to say hello huh? And no, I am stuck in here." He answered as he nodded his head at the door located behind her.

"You're grounded?" Kagome said shocked.

"Yes, demons get grounded to you know."

'Oh well that explains a lot.' Kagome finalized.

"And may I ask why am I here?" she questioned.

She saw one of his hands in his bangs as he brushed them out and put his arm back down.

"No I do not…you're here because you have training to finish and I'm bored." He spoke with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Bored? I understand training but boredom." Kagome giggled.

"I am not entirely emotionless you know." His voice called.

'Of course he would be bored; I mean he is stuck in this room all day.' Kagome continued in her head.

A moment of silence went by as she looked at him and his gazed returned her own.

"Come here." He said as he watched her take her first step towards him.

Kagome crossed the remaining distance between them to be close enough near him. Though, she did not say anything after he asked her to come near him. She wanted him to finish what he was saying if he was going to finish what he started. He reached out his hand and grabbed her wrist bringer her over his lap effectively.

"Prevents a shadow from casting under the screen door." He explained quickly before she could make up much noise.

Kagome's face went flushed before she looked at his face and nodded her consent. Kagome turned her head to look at the door. She was watching to see if anyone would actually pass by his room. Though she did not doubt it, it was only a subconscious thing.

"If you are worried no one would come by this room knowing that I am not allowed to not even have a guest." He confirmed for her.

Like a mother knowing her daughter and she might as well, thought that he was a mind reader. Almost everything that she does he literally gives an answer to her thoughts moments later if not the next day.

"Ah, I see." She responded as she turned her face towards him looking at the crescent mark on his forehead.

She slowly brought her hand up to his crescent mark and hesitated before actually touching it. Sesshomaru brought his clawed hand up to hers and brought it closer to his crescent mark and let her lightly touch it.

"Curious aren't you?" he spoke.

Kagome slowly traced the mark around on his forehead. She looked as dazed as a cat watching cat nip. The color of it was so pretty to her. But, she was curious to how it was on his forehead. Was it painted or was he born with it. She wanted to know and ask him but, her training comes first.

Kagome realized that she was staring a gold orbs. His eyes and found it sort of rude. She decided to look away from and face and look somewhere else. Since, it was obviously not helping the fact that she might like the youkai.

"um…the training?" Kagome elaborated.

Sesshomaru just stared at her and then looked out the window. His were eyes being lite to life by the slight sunlight that embraced the earth outside.

"Your senses, you need to be able to sense danger before it gets you." He responded silently.

Kagome looked up at him with her mouth lightly gaped and eyes half opened.

'My senses? But aren't they already able to pick up danger? What's wrong with the way they are now.'

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and stared at her face, letting his eyes roam across her face. Slowly he let his youkai out. Making sure, to not let out much so his mother and guards would not come running to his room. Kagome remained calm in his lap it was only a couple of minutes later that she began to fidget. He felt her hands on his hakuma and he looked down to see that she was clutching to him. He slowly brought his right hand up to her raven hair and touched the top of her head.

"It's mine."

With only two words he watched her visibly relax like a little girl being told that there is nothing to be afraid of by her father.

'She's not completely oblivious to her _surroundings_.'

Snow

Kagome laid he_r_ head on his chest. Silver hair shifted as a pair of gold eyes stared at her.

Touches

Kagome looked like an infant snuggling towards warmth. He was as warm as a spring day.

Ice

Sesshomaru continued to stare at the girl, who seemed to have forgotten that they had a lesson to complete.


	55. Chapter 55 Snow Senses

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year.

Chapter: 55 Snow Senses

Kagome was like snow to ice. She was stick in a serene and comfortable position to her. Sesshomaru had turned to look out of the window and watched as the spring sun illuminated the outside world for whatever reason Kagome made him into a pillow and decided to take a nap. So far the floating palace had been quiet and no one took courage to trespass near his room. After, all they were supposed to be doing various jobs elsewhere in the place. This only served to make the place even quieter and helped Kagome.

Kagome shifted some and winded up with her legs precisely to the side of his with her arms lightly hugging his chest and her head leaning on his shoulder. The two looked like a modern day couple except the fact that they were not. From time to time his golden eyes glanced down at the young girl. He silently waited until she decided to wake up. Not trying to move since she seemed to be movement sensitive.

Kagome gave out a sigh and started to budge when it was mid-day. Kagome rubbed her eyes lazily and then looked up to see Sesshomaru had his eyes closed.

'He looks….so peaceful and not dangerous at all.' Kagome thought to herself as she continued to stare at him.

'I wonder what it would be like to hug him.' Kagome blushed faintly.

Slowly Kagome's hands moved over his chest to the point where she was embracing him. Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed. She started to use her sense of touch to find out more about him physically. Like all criteria for demons he felt like he had a strong body. How had a sense of maturity about him? Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see a raven haired girl embracing him in a hug. He slowly brought up his right hand and lightly touched her back. Effectively earning a shocked 'eep' and she moved out of embarrassment.

Kagome sat up and stared at his side shadow casted eyes. She scanned the room and it was illuminated with the sunset of spring. Exactly how long has she been sleeping? When she turned around to look back at Sesshomaru she stifled a gasp and she felt her heart almost melt.

' ….did these feelings grow or was it from seeing him like a portrait.'

Sesshomaru looked down at her with melted golden eyes. He allowed himself to sit in his room that was brilliantly, placed where the sun controlled the lighting.

"Seems you have forgotten that we have training." Sesshomaru commented.

"Oh sorry, maybe we should continue tomorrow." Kagome suggested.

"No we will start and finish today." Sesshomaru spoke before briskly grabbing her and jumping out of the window.

"Sesshomaru, you are grounded." Kagome added.

"I know and that is not important, you and your training come first." He replied.

Sesshomaru continued his was around the place and towards an entrance around the other side of the place. He stepped through the entrance and turned to his right and straight ahead of him. He quickly let Kagome down and then grabbed her hand and continued to lead her through the halls until her reached a room. He walked over towards the side and opened a door urging her through before entering himself and then closing it behind him. The elaborate glow of the flowers which; she had seen on the night of the ball against the walls and ground.

She continued to walk forward only to the middle and started to act like a twelve year old let loose in a field of flowers. Kagome twirled around and then when she looked back towards the entrance of the lovely place she did not see Sesshomaru.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered

Kagome turned towards her right when she felt like someone was watching her. The feeling was like a lost kitten that did not know what to do. It kept coming back and then leaving only to reappear at another spot.

"Are you there?" Kagome asked thinking a completely different thing.

'Did he bring me here and then leave?' she wondered.

Kagome made up her mind to walk around the flower garden more. Closing her eyes she decided to walk around blindly; might as well have fun while you can.

'Why would he leave me all alone? I know it is a lesson he's trying to teach me.' Kagome thought to herself.

She felt another chill behind her and by reflexes she looked behind her. And there was nothing there.

This continued for a while before she decided to stay in one spot and she then sat down. Kagome played with the flowers that lay on the ground. She closed her eyes and continued to play with the plants when she felt a small breeze past her. But it didn't feel like a little breeze. The place enclosed in the palace and she guessed that it was under the palace itself.

"Sesshomaru is this your Idea of fun." Kagome asked with a small smile as she turned around to see nothing again.

But Kagome was looking in the general direction that he was standing at. Feeling arms from behind her that embraced her in a hug. She heard his voice.

"You finally, got it… since you like hugging people here is a free one." Sesshomaru spoke making her blush lightly.

"haha so you were awake." Kagome stated.

"Mhm."


	56. Chapter 56 Curious

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year.

Chapter 56: Curious Snow

The sun shown with the radiance of a settled spring. The flowers were now all in full bloom and giving the world the beauty that it had lost in the winter. All in the same a dark raven haired girl with a maroon kimono decorated in pink and red cherry blossoms on the bottom and dressed twinning to the side towards the obi with was a perfect pink with red cherry blossoms. The hem line of the kimono was pink.

She was smiling a little brightly as she continued to walk towards Oniko's for another class. For a reason that she was not accustomed to she was happy that yesterday she was able to train with Sesshomaru although it did end with him knowing that she had hugged him when he was really not asleep. But, she did not mind it one bit. She walked towards Oniko's with radiance around her.

When, she reached the hut that belonged to her teacher she entered with a friendly wave towards Oniko as she found a seat in the back far from the others. Making sure to keep her silence she had arrived late. Oniko had spoken of the meaning of the mid spring and what they would be doing. Starting tomorrow they will be practicing their abilities as miko's if they have the abilities to.

Looking around to make sure every girl had been paying attention and knew what she spoke of. With a small smile she dismissed them for the day. And then seated her in front of the fire pit. Oniko sighed to herself and then donned a look of loneliness and pain. Kagome slightly rose and crawled over to Oniko.

"Are you alright Oniko-sama?"

"I am fine Kagome thank you for asking."

"If you do not mind me asking….umm…Can you tell me who that Kagehiko man was?" Kagome asked innocently

Oniko smiled a small sad smile with down casted eyes. Kagome stared and waited patiently for her to reply to her question.

"He was a demon that was a rogue from his people. He then was found near a village that held a miko. He was attacked by the miko and was not killed every day he was outside the village sitting in a field of flowers. Day after day she would go out to check on the demon to make sure that he was not harming people that left the village or were coming into the village." Oniko started seeing Kagome's interest in the subject she then continued.

"From then on they grew accustomed to each other's presence. They then began to talk to one another; it soon grew to friendship and then something more than that." Oniko finished.

'So he was a lover.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Wow, if he was your lover then why did he cause you so much pain?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, it's just one day he just left. I thought he left because I was a miko and he was a demon." Oniko finished.

Kagome then looked out towards the door. Turning her head towards Oniko when she said something.

" You best be going or you will be late." She advised.

Kagome thought nothing of the advice and decided to go ahead and leave. Giving Oniko a wave as she left the hut and towards the forest edge. Walking through she guided herself through to the center clearing where everything began. Seeing Sesshomaru she instantly knew that she was having more training.

But earlier she was abnormally curious about Oniko and Kagehiko's relationship which wasn't normal for her.


	57. Chapter 57 Defensive Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year.

Chapter 57: Defensive Snow

Like the shadow of a person she followed quietly behind Kagome. Dodging, behind trees from time to time trying to avoid being seen. She stopped behind a tree when she notice that the raven haired girl that she had been following at stopped at a clearing. Carefully she peeked around the trunk of the tree and when saw long silver hair she quickly ducked behind the tree like a hair being chased by a wolf. Carefully she then tried to listen to what was going on between the two that she was ease dropping on.

"Your done earlier than usual." Sesshomaru commented.

"Oh about that she said something about it being mid spring and not having much for us to do today." Kagome answered.

"Anyhow, shall we get started?" He asked her.

Kagome then raised one hand in the air and then jumped. For whatever reason she was on an over does of happiness.

"Of course I am." Kagome sparked.

Effectively, earning a sigh from Sesshomaru who took a step towards her before stopping. Seeing, Kagome tilt her head gave him all the information he needed. She was obviously still lacking in her awareness department. His eyes drifted slowly towards the tree behind Kagome.

'This might be a bit extreme…' he thought to himself.

Like a dog trying to stifle a bark she had her mouth shut closed as she pressed her back more to the back of the tree. Her hands glued to the surface of the tree as if she was trying to communicate with it. She was nervous. Of all people Kagome was the last one that she would think would coversate with a demon. Especially, one that looked like that…if looks could kill her she would have died.

Sesshomaru leaned forward his silver hair ruffling, and floating in the air behind him. He saw the reaction he had expected from Kagome. She was wary and watching him. On alert but, even if she was she still can't catch on to what he had planned. Through his, eyes everything seemed to be in slow motion, Kagome was taking a step back. Only to see the silver head demon flash forward and pin her to the tree behind her. His hands tying both of hers above her head, creating the perfect situation.

His ears caught on to the silent 'eep' that came from behind the tree. Smirking his eyes, gleamed with its dark golden glint. The fact that his eyes by birth were naturally narrow helped add to his façade. Kagome looked at him out of shock and fear. Obviously, she hadn't seen this side of him or this face. That's what he wanted; he wanted to see how she would defend herself if she was in this situation.

He leaned his head near his hear, his mouth near her ears. He began to whisper in her ear, so low that the girl behind the tree could not hear what he said. She would probably get the wrong idea from, the impact on the tree. That's what he wanted.

"I wonder Kagome, how would you defend yourself if a demon had you just like this." Sesshomaru spoke.

"WH-what?" Kagome replied dumbly obviously still in a stupor.

"If a demon had followed you silently, and then pinned you like this…."

"And the thing he wanted was to rape and then kill you after wards." He finished.

"Ah, wait no, that wouldn't happen.." Kagome answered.

"Oh it would, now Kagome stop stalling and tell me what you would do."

Kagome bit her lip slightly as her hair covered her eyes casting a shadow. Thinking, she was trying to come up with something that can beat a demon if she was in this kind of situation.

"I-I would make myself angry…and hopefully my emotions would stir and a snow storm would freeze him to death." Kagome answered.

His ears twitched and he heard an 'eep' from behind the tree again.

The 'eep' alarmed girl behind the tree was now on her hide trying her best to not give herself away.

'What's with these two?' she thought to herself.

His mouth grew closer to her ear. Like a stalker ready to pounce on his prey.

"Really? You can't trust your life to luck no?"

"Ah, but if the situation is like that then it would work." Kagome argued.

"Show. Me." He pressed his voice was taunting.

He had no faith in her at all. No trust that she can handle herself to some degree. Kagome shut her eyes close. This was not the time for her to let those stupid emotions of her possible love for him to surface. She had to prove that she was not as weak as he thought she was. The sheer fact that he had no faith in her, the taunting tone in his voice crashed down on her like a tidal wave. Opening her eyes she stared at him, with clear white as the wind turned cold around them and the small pieces of snow that had started up swirling around the tree that she was pressed to. The wind growing stronger as the Snow fell heavier, hail joined in the fury, enraged and storming through the area. All the while Kagome showed no signs of stopping, no emotions only rage.

The eavesdropper like a kitten thrown in a storm pressed herself to the back of the tree, clutching it for dear life. Huddling she tried to keep herself from freezing.

'Wha-where did this storm come from? What happened? Is Kagome doing all this?' She screamed in her mind.

Taking a single step back Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's arms and looked at her. From afar, her kimono looked nice on her; he hardly paid attention to the dress she normally wears. But, now that he was a little closer he had to double check himself. He didn't think that he was Sesshomaru, he thought that he was someone else with the feelings that he was currently experiencing.

Closing his eyes, he tried to remember that there was a highly defensive girl right before him. Opening them again he saw that she was moving and when his eyes were fully opened she was in front of him. He looked at her and then saw that the little girl was peeking from behind the tree again. She was going to freeze to death.

Kagome's eyes were still white, but there was something different about them. Frowning, and narrowed silently crying eyes.

…I can't stop…

Reaching his clawed right hand out he grabbed Kagome, despite the coldness around him. He leaned his head to his left a little as he brought his left arm around her waist. All in one, he hug her against him his face ever so growing closer to hers.

Darkness…

His eyes closed.

His arms in an embrace hugging her to him.

And slowly as if planned, the snow slowly died down and the flowers that were blasted off there tress began to fall. Mirrored through the eyes of the girl that had followed Kagome. She closed her eyes and then turned and walked back.

Light, opening Kagome then saw Sesshomaru's close face he was hugging her to him. But, she thought she felt something else, other than his embrace.

"I pushed you Kagome…" Sesshomaru started.

"but…"

"Don't you ever show that kind of look again."

' such a Defensive snow.'


	58. Chapter 58 Embarrassed Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. As well, I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year.

Chapter 58: Embarrassed Snow

Like a normal human girl Kagome fainted. She normally didn't faint even from being extremely close to someone. But lately she had been in a development stage that evolved Sesshomaru. An emotional on to be accurate. Kagome did not know when the development happened. She only wished that she can wake up from her bed and it would be a dream. Of course she could be over reacting and the feeling on her mouth could have been from the snow that had been rapidly flying by.

That in itself would be a snake's lie. It was too warm to have been snow, this Kagome realized as she felt wind fly by her. Unconsciously, she clutched herself closer to him as they zipped by the luxurious green around them. Kagome's home was closer by the second. And as the many times before he leapt through the window and walked through her room and laid her on her bed.

For moments he stood there over her his arms still in the position of laying her down. He was there physically, but mentally he was not. His mind was replaying what he had done back there. His eyes closed, as he without thinking did what he had to get her to feel anything but rage. He slowly, removed himself from being near her bed and he just stared at her. Like the coming back of an enemy that you let live he remembered the words he had said to her after she calmed somewhat.

Were they true?

Of course they were true. The thing is…

In what way did she take what he said? Sesshomaru sighed and opening his eyes he dashed out of her window and through the forest. Deeming, it okay as it was. His hair whirling behind him he couldn't help, but have a small smile.

As the sun lost its bright radiance and to a more seductive orange color, Kagome slept peacefully. Or it seemed, but if you open a book the words are completely different than the cover. She was replaying what had happened from a different point of view. From outside her body she saw how she raged the snow. The fury of the snow, swirling viciously about as she walked up towards Sesshomaru. Something felt off. Looking up at him she wanted to stop, but when she tried to tame herself it was hard.

Kagome, seemingly got her point through when she saw him move and then brace her in a hug that eventually took away most of her anger through shock. And then confusion when she saw what had happened next. She wanted to see…see what it was that he had done. Yet, each time she came close to seeing it there was a blackout and it started all over again. It was as if she was trying to keep herself from remembering.

Much like the tantrum of a child that dies down and then once that child realizes that he/she has just made a fool of themselves in front of everyone. Kagome tuned over and cuddled into her covers. Eyes held shut.

Like a child….

She was embarrassed.


	59. Chapter 59 Emotional Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. As well, I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year.

Chapter 59: Emotional Snow

The light of the early sun peeked through, the window of the humble home. The sleeping raven with the look of contentment, as she lay in her bed curled in her covers. Knowing that the light sunlight was the call of awakenment, Kagome tried her best to indulge more in her dream. Turning to the other side of her bed trying to avoid the announcement although, she was pretty much awake anyhow. She sighed, to herself as she climbed out of her bed and dressed herself. Choosing medium colors that matched the mildness of the mid-spring.

Her mood was mixed with lightness and that of slight embarrassment. After, all she did not forget what had happened yesterday at all. Kagome smiled a little as she came to seat herself next to her little brother Sota. Who was already eating and prepared to leave the hut for his classes? Her little brother being who he was did not let her slide with the way she was acting.

"Ooh, looks like someone is in looove." He teased.

Effectively earning the attention of their mother; who smiled at Kagome when she turned to look at her.

"No, no no mom…please don't you start to." Kagome pleaded.

"But, Kagome is what Sota says true?" she asked.

"Of, of course no-"

"It is, see the way she's acting?" Sota stressed as he snagged one last loaf and dashed out the door before Kagome could catch him.

"Sota! Sota!" Kagome yelled.

"Now, Kagome you know there is no yelling in the house." She explained as she continued with her meal.

Kagome only pouted and then slowly began to eat her food. Closing her eyes and trying to ignore what her brother had spoken of earlier. The meal went by slowly and quietly. Until, Kagome realized she had been day dreaming and trying to control her emotions had actually caused her to be late for Oniko's classes.

She quickly, stood up after saying her byes to her mother. Kagome ran out of home and down the village in her kimono. That consisted of a soft mild green that held the flowers of red yellow and white tulips. Her obi was thin and skinny with a porcelain white color. Kagome as silent as the wind was praying that she would not get chewed out by Oniko.

Making a sharp turn to her right Kagome jumped through the door and caught her breath. She began to shying away from Oniko's stare as she went to the back of the room and seated herself. Soon, to follow those that was around her example. Closing her eyes, and concentrating trying to draw out whatever she could from inside her. Though, she really didn't feel anything coming out from the inside at all. Kagome felt cold. She didn't want to look up and then get teased or embarrassed from her being the only girl without the power of a miko.

So she sat there, remembering what had occurred yesterday. Seeing herself in serious rage and then snow out of nowhere coming in a fury. A bird brain could have triggered it out, she was no miko obviously. She was something else, something that was maybe a bit more powerful than a miko itself. Knowing this flickered curiosity, at the most and then what had occurred after she lost control brought out embarrassment and shyness. Then, anger as she was mad at herself for getting angry at someone who was trying to only help her. Sooner or later Kagome knew she had to apologize. This knowledge brought out something that she did not know.

Although, she did realize that she was being emotional lately. Something, that she was not used to.


	60. Chapter 60 Passionate Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year.

Chapter 60: Passionate Snow

The room was silence, the silence when no one was at home. If that was, the case then Kagome was the burglar that snuck in. Not doing a very good job at keeping her presence from being noticed. A head tilted and then her eyes closed, before she proceeded to approach Kagome. Kneeling in front of her she touched her shoulder. The rave head slowly brought back into reality outside of her rampant emotions blinked at Oniko; who only offered her a small smile in return.

Kagome then sighed as quietly as she could. Calming herself before the eye of the storm appeared much like it had the other day. The young girl then; by the beckoning of Oniko's outstretched hand, stood up and followed her out of the door. Quick, glances back at her fellow classmates. Seeing Oniko seat herself outside and staring out at the sky; Kagome herself decided to take a seat. '

"Um, Oniko?" Kagome started.

"I already know Kagome, you're not a miko." She commented.

Kagome's over casted in shadows as she let her head fall.

"Though there is nothing wrong with that." Oniko commented.

Turning her head to the side she issued the remaining of the girls that it was time for them to leave. Oniko waited for the rest of the girls to walk by and leave. After, the last girl bided Oniko farewell, she then stood up and motioned for Kagome to follow her. Oniko seated herself in her usual spot; in the middle of the building and she waited for Kagome to seat herself as well.

"Now what is that bothers you so bad that you are leaking the emotions into your aura." Oniko commented.

Kagome blushed slightly; she did not know that someone was watching her like a hawk on its prey. She sighed and then opened her mouth to respond to Oniko.

"Well, I kind of got angry at a person who was only trying to help me. And, I feel ashamed of that." Kagome added as she twiddled her fingers.

"Well, that is something that you might want to apologize for, and work on not doing hm?" Oniko smiled as she stared at the exit of the house.

Kagome tilted her head and curiosity struck her as a lightning bolt.

"Oniko, umm, what happened with you and that Kagehiko guy…where you ever mad or…." Kagome stopped mid sentences.

"Ah, I was and at first, though with myself and not him. But, I am afraid that I may have made a fool of myself when I saw him back then." Oniko answered with closed eyes.

Kagome's mood lightens up like the sun shining after a terrible storm. She was not alone in her mistakes. Though, Kagome wanted to help Oniko. Slowly, pout began to appear on her face as she sat with her hands clenched.

"Think I can help you?" Kagome finally offered.

Oniko looked at Kagome quickly with mild surprise as she snapped her head to the young woman that sat in front of her. The girl actually wanted to help her; but looking at how she was looking at her. She can tell that she was very passionate about this.


	61. Chapter 61 Planning Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination? As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be double posting chapters, for now. Once at home in the afternoons and again at school before mid-noon. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 61: Planning Snow

Flowing smooth centrist peach embodied with light yellow, light pink and light green floral designs. She carried a basket of food in one hand while her other was holding her chin. Kagome's eyes were shaded out as she furrowed her eyebrows every other second. The thing that was troubling her was how she was going to intrude on the problem between Kagehiko and Oniko. She knew that it had nothing to do with her. But, obviously it was bothering her teacher and she wanted to be of some use. She let out a slight gasp of air as she made her way through the forest that was bordering the village she lived in.

The gentle rays of the sun delicately poked through the canopy that the leaves and branches of the trees. Kagome did not notice that she had walked past the clearing and was heading even further into the forest than intended. Quietly, her footsteps were being matched by another's. Golden eyes clear and staring as he walked with his arms crossed after the raven maiden. Kagome who was lost in thought failed to see the obstacle that was now coming in front of her.

Kagome continued to walk until, her trip of a tree root and her basket of food fell. His graceful hand extended out to her forearm; effectively catching her. Kagome blinked slowly as her mind began to come into focus with the current events. Then, her savior let go of her arm and she fell into the water with a piercing scream. Bubbles rose to the surface for a couple of moments before she broke for air. Turning, to stare at her daring hero, who was awaiting his sentencing she pouted.

Standing behind the tree root was a pair of black boots in her view. Her eyes moved up to see the person wearing them. Only to find, a certain silver haired demon looking down at her as she started for land.

"Eh, Sesshomaru!"

"Well, hello sleep walker." He commented as he stretched his hand out to her once more.

"I wasn't sleep walking." Kagome corrected as she accepted his hand and moved to sit on the offending root.

"I was thinking that's all….and the food is dirty." Kagome noted as she stared at the basket.

His eyes stared at the lazy vegetables and fruits that lay on the ground as Kagome collected them in the basket once more. Closing his eyes he walked over to the vegetable and picked up a apple' brushing it off his hakama and bit into it as he sat next to her. Kagome, just stared as he ate the apple that just fell on the ground. He did not wash it all he did was brush it off and then ate it. This made Kagome a little confused and startled.

"What?" he asked a he ate the apple with closed eyes.

"Well, weren't you going to wash it?"

"No."

"Okay…"

He opened one eye and looked at Kagome before closing the golden iris once more. Kagome stared at her basket before deciding to rearrange the vegetables and fruits unconsciously. Drifting off again into her thoughts, until she felt something hit her head.

"Ow…what the heck was that?" She questioned as she looked behind her to see an apple core.

Kagome turned towards her offender who had his eyes closed the entire time. Putting her hands on her hip, as she stared at him accusingly.

"What?" he asked again.

"What was that for?"

"You were drifting."

"…..How did you."

"It's written on your face Kagome."

"Ah, well, not everyone can be like you." She commented.

Kagome eyes widened a little when she felt his clawed hand grab her chin and turn her face towards him.

"I would rather you not become like me." He voiced quietly.

Kagome kept her hands wrapped around the basket as she continued to stare at him with widened eyes. Sesshomaru's eyes slid towards the pond that Kagome fell in earlier. Kagome blinked as he let her chin go as he turned towards the stilled water.

"What's on your mind?" he questioned.

Kagome straightened slightly as she turned her head towards him. Looking back at her basket of goods, Kagome's eyes darkened slightly.

"Well, it's about that demon that almost killed me last time." Kagome started.

"Which one?" he pursued.

"The one that Oniko came and stopped." She added.

"And?" Sesshomaru inquired.

'He's making me talk even though I don't want to.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Oniko and that man have a little problem more like a misunderstanding. And it is bothering her, so I…I decided to try and do something about it. Maybe get the two of them to meet and talk things out?" Kagome finished.

"So, what does that have to do with you?" Sesshomaru argued.

His gaze still rested on the pond as he spoke those words. Even, as Kagome turned to him with a curious shocked gazed. Only, a minute later did he turn his silver head towards her. A steady gaze pierced her own gaze as he awaited his answer.

"Well, I want to help them…"

"Kagome…you can't help everyone."

"I know that, but…"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he turned his head away from her. His eyes closed off from her when he re-opened them. Kagome lowered her head towards her basket once more seeing that she could no longer read what little he had in his eyes.

"Fine…but the moment he attacks you he dies."

With a shock startle Kagome looks at Sesshomaru although what he said was harsh she could tell, that he only meant well. Kagome took her basket and laid the fruits and vegetables on the ground and walked over towards the pond that Sesshomaru was so fund of.

'I wonder if I put water on him if it would get him to come of his shell.'

Kagome dipped the basket into the water and turned. She poured the water on the silver haired demon who in return, just stared at her. Slowly, he stood up and grabbed Kagome by her upper arm and pulled her towards the Pond.

"Um, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a bath." He replied as he tossed the screaming girl into the awaiting water.

His clawed hand moved his hair out of his eyes as he looked with humorous eyes at the young girl that he just tossed in the water.

"Not funny." She spoke as she swam closer to the demon and started to splash the water on him the best she could.

"Oh, this is how it is?" he prodded.

"Yea, this is how it is!" Kagome ret trotted.

"You're not going to win you know."

"Want to bet on it?" Kagome pushed as she continued her splashing.

"Why not." He said as he approached the splashing menace.

"I win then no training tomorrow. You win then we train all day." She suggested.

'Hmph, what is she up to?'


	62. Chapter 62 Splashing Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination? As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be double posting chapters, for now. Once, at home in the afternoons and again at school before mid-noon. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 62: Splashing Snow

The sun continued to gracefully dance its tune around the two who played in the water like children. She continued to splash and splash at him, fully intent on trying to win this little game that she had come up with. Her mind was swayed by the demon and his mistaken attic a while ago from the affairs of Oniko and Kagehiko. Though, she seemed to not mind in the slightest. Kagome took a hand full of water and tried her hardest to through it on Sesshomaru who was avoiding it like a plague. With one graceful leap he was behind Kagome and he gently pushed her over, making her fall face front into the water. For a couple of minutes she didn't come up so he moved to walk and when he did he started to topple over.

The little minx had his foot in her grasps and she relentlessly held tightly to it. Sesshomaru almost toppled backwards into the water if he hadn't jump. And the little raven haired girl that was holding onto his foot was dragged out with him and plugged back into the water when he landed back in the lake.

"Kagome are you sure you're not trying to take a bath?" he asked with a hint of amusement when she burst forth from the bottom of the pond and game him a stubborn look.

"I'm going to get you Sesshomaru….believe I will bring you down." She said victoriously and then squawked when a bunch of water flew in her face.

"Hey! I was talking Sesshomaru! That was not fair!" She yelled when he started to run from her fearing her hands full of lake water.

"You didn't state any rule Kagome. I though anything goes." He said with a sarcastic voice of sorrow and innocence.

"You're not innocent. I call you guilty! Now take your punishment like a guilty Sesshomaru!" Kagome ret trotted while chasing him.

"I thought I was."

Kagome started to splash water at him as he continued to prance around like a happy puppy in someone's yard playing tennis. Kagome started to think mischievously to herself when she started to realize she won't be able to catch him like the way things were now. With a small smile Kagome Stopped splashing water at him and instead she started to run at him. Like a child, realizing where he was Sesshomaru looked behind him when he heard no more splashing. And with a crash course with reality, Kagome ran right into him causing him to hit the pond backwards with Kagome right on him.

She started to laugh like crazy when he was on his elbows looking through wet hair with one leg up staring at her. She was laughing like a villain winning its first battle. And he was going to enjoy ruining it and seeing the look on her face when she realized that she was going to lose this little bet.

"Yes! I finally got you!" Kagome said as she continued to laugh in glee while sitting on Sesshomaru as if he was a chair.

"Oh, yes you did Kagome." He replied sinisterly.

"Yes, you did." Kagome began to dance while laughing seemingly not taking heed to the danger she was sitting on.

Sesshomaru slowly bent forward and quickly grabbed Kagome and lunged forward submerging both of them in the pond. Kagome gave a sound that went from maniacal laughter to horror. As the sound of a giant splash of water they both popped up from the pond. And they started to leave the playful waters and sit on the ground next to the basket that she had.

For a while the both of them enjoyed taking a break and enjoying the silence. The fruit and Vegetables that they both had forgotten lay beside them. The world's problem's seemingly forgotten, along with the fact that they both were wearing damp clothing. A pair of brown eyes watched them as they continued to just sit there in silence; the same curious pair of eyes that had followed Kagome out into the woods not too long ago. Sesshomaru's eyes were closed as he was enjoying the only sound of the winds lullaby and yet he felt like there was something there. Something was watching them or someone and he did not like that.

Surely, whoever or whatever it is knows that he is a demon and can sense them there so why won't that person just come out. He opened his eyes a little when he heard the slight rustling of silk. The raven head girl was up again and heading towards the pond. She cupped some water in her hands and walked over to him slowly trying to not waste a single drop which was impossible. And like a crash of sprinkling rain she tipped her hand over his head and let the water leave hear hand and on his head. His golden irises were looking at her through his silver bangs as he just sat there, staring at the small smirk that had risen on her face.

'Round two.' He thought to himself as he shot up and lunged at the girl.

And with another audible splash they both were in the pond again trying to splash the other into submission and claim victory. Although, they both knew how this one was going to end they still continued to play.

Sesshomaru's eyes quickly glanced off at the trees where he had felt some of the staring up until when he sent both him and Kagome flying into the pond. Whoever the intruder was they obviously knew when to take a hike. He couldn't help but, think that it might be Kagura or just some girl that might have followed Kagome out of the village and into their current location.

They both continued to splash each other to death until late sunset. Kagome was going to catch a cold if she continued and she knew that she had lost a long time ago. But, she did get some good splashes after all the Taiyoukai was now completely soaked.

"Tehehe… I gave you a bath….ah…ah…achu!" Kagome taunted.

With a sigh and a twitch of his ears Sesshomaru grabbed the young teen and jumped out of the pond and onto the round making sure to grab her basket with food.

"Alright, it's time to get you in some dry clothes." Sesshomaru commented.

"I….I'm… I'm achu….I'm fine." Kagome retaliated to only fall on dead ears.

"Kagome…..look down." He suggested.

And the moment she looked down her face bleed the darkest red a human's face could ever get.

"Ah,….I could use some…achu! clothes." Kagome agreed as he flew into a mad dash that started to make Kagome shiver and stick closer to Sesshomaru's body to try and keep warm.

He was heading towards her home through the back way and although he slowed somewhat he didn't slow down completely. When, they reached her home he jumped right through her window and into her room landing silently. He sat Kagome down on the floor and took the Kimono that was sitting on her bed it was the one she usually wore to sleep in and handed it to her.

"You should change before you get sick." He teased and leaped through the window before he could get a verbal assault from Kagome and her mother.

With a silent squeak her door open to reveal her mother and it to reveal a raven haired girl who was sitting on the floor with a basket and completely soaked.

"Kagome? You were her the entire time?"

"Uh, yea I was I got back early." Kagome blurted.

" And your soaked all the way through what did you a Souta do? Have a water fight?" she added.

"I guess you can say that." Kagome answered.

As the sun continued to set Sesshomaru made his way home. Knowing full well, InuYasha was going to live it up in seeing him this way and mother was going to be like trying to play chess with a quick witted snake. All though it will be worth it though, he did in some way enjoyed himself. Hoping on a cloud full of scarlet red that matched the sunset he rose up to the palace that awaited him in the sky. When he landed, Sesshomaru immediately headed straight through the door ignoring the gasps of the guests and servants. He was taking his normal route to get to his room so he could change his clothing. And his ears twitched, of course the hanyou would be the first one encountered.

"I knew I smelled salt water…..but man did I not expect a dog to be wearing it." He commented as he ran right into Sesshomaru.

"Bark all you want, you smell like purity water did your woman sit you? Or did she teach you a new trick?" Sesshomaru played back.

"Ohoh…hold it Sesshomaru that's foul play." InuYasha ended with a sniff of the air.

"God… I better be going, your mom is coming and she's coming from the West wing." InuYasha informed as he made a very rude dash in the other direction. Although, she did not blame InuYasha for being what he was it didn't mean that she was in the bit easy on him in some cases but she did have he moments.

Sesshomaru decided to quicken his pace a heck of a lot. Which meant he was going to: run like crazy to get into his room, grab some clothes and get to the spring baths fast. Bad enough she saved him from a verbal squabble and annoying salt water jock now and then, but she was more accurate than InuYasha she would now he had been with Kagome. And she would tease and boy does everyone in the cardinal lands know that you will lose to her teasing. Even his father was at a lost at it and could verbally fight back correctly.

He managed to get to his room and grab a quick change of clothing and was already running towards the springs when he so happen to run past his father who only looked back at him and continued walking. If anything the only reason his sons would run if it was her at the other end of the race chasing them. Sesshomaru instantly slowed when he got near the springs. And with a turn of the corner he was there with his mother at the other end of the hall.

It was times like these that she took it upon herself to challenge there speed and she did. Her curiosity at how fast he children were always got to her in some way. If anything she wanted them to be able to outmaneuver anyone. And with that said she was indeed out maneuvered. Sesshomaru flung himself at the door, got inside, closed it, and then locked it to make sure she wasn't going to be persistent.

"Oh, my Sesshomaru you really wanted to take a bath…" she started with a smirk as she continued to start walking down the hall.

"but, I got what I was after." She finished as she started to muse to herself.

'God.' Sesshomaru thought as he headed towards the springs and threw himself in after he undressed.

'First a splashing Ice princess and now my mother has got me by the collar tomorrow….'


	63. Chapter 63 Snow's Plan

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be locking my chapters which mean I will be making multiple ones at home and then posting all of them. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 63: Snow's Idea

The light peaceful sun rays reached through the evergreens that were sprouted all over the area. The wind blew through the light green grass gently as it waved a couple of black hair strands across his face. He laid poised with one leg over the other and both of his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed to t the world around him but his senses were enough for him to see the many things that surrounded him. The blade that he usually wore around his waist was tossed next to him in the grass. He had intended to enjoy the serenity around him.

Where else… someone was having trouble finding it…

"Hey! Sesshomaru, you around here?" asked a puppy eared hanyou.

He trailed around the castle with his fire-rat hakuma contrasting against the walls. The hanyou looked from wall to wall as he continued his trek down the halls.

"Hmph… that's funny..."

"What is?" spoke a call and dominate voice behind him which causes the hanyou to slightly flinch and twitch his ears.

"Ah, I was just wondering why we were short a scent." InuYasha answered as he turned around to properly talk to her.

"Hm, and you just noticed…" she responded as she tilted and turned her head towards the ceiling.

"That boy has been gone for some time now." She replied as she continued on her way down the hall.

'When did Sesshomaru's mom get behind me?'

Kagome struggled slightly in trying to keep her joy and hitting the center mark three times. She knew full well what might happen if she was too joyful and winded up making it snow. Kagome slowly grabbed another arrow and then tried to carefully equip it to the bow. Once again Kagome brought the bow and arrow within range of firing form. Her light green kimono with the embodiment of light warm yellow floral vine patterns which gave it a beautiful touch swayed slightly to her right. She kept the arrows at her lower back attached to her pale yellow obi.

Oniko found this strange that Kagome would have her arrows attached to her like that when any other person would have theirs on their backs. She allowed her curiosity to run rampant as she walked around the young ladies in order to check if they were using the correct form and that they kept their arms straight and not leaning down or up.

Oniko happened to catch the eye of Kagome as she contemplated on firing her arrow. The thought of Oniko's dilemma returned to the surface of Kagome's mind. She still had to find a plan to get those two together again so that they could talk. Yesterday's play in the water with Sesshomaru served to give her a slight cold and a clear head after she got through her tiredness.

'….'

'Wait! That's it!' Kagome thought to herself.

'What if…. What if I found a way to get those two in the same field together?' Kagome continued.

She let go of her arrow and smiled as she heard a slight thud. IT wasn't perfectly in the red but at least she made in the red dot itself. This made her happy not only that she was catching up to the rest of the class, but she didn't let Sesshomaru's help go to vain.

'Ahah! That's how I will get those two together! I would use what he helped me find out about myself.'

She found herself smiling a little more which earned the attention of a couple of girls that normally would bully Kagome. But a certain one of them, found herself staring at Kagome with almost clouded eyes ; her hair to her shoulders, fair and her eyes brown.

Those eyes were not the only ones watching her. From afar, on a tree branch high above the training grounds. A crossed armed, demon continued to stare at the raven haired girls progress with gold eyes.


	64. Chapter 64 Oniko and Kagehiko

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be locking my chapters which mean I will be making multiple ones at home and then posting all of them. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 64: Oniko and Kagehiko

The sun was in mid set casting a perfect orange tint over the village. The sounds of arrows hitting the targets slowly descended into a quiet and well-earned silence. Oniko had walked by all the targets and judged both the arrow placements and the condition of the archers. Oniko circled around once and then circled around again in order to further justify her conclusions on her decision.

"You all have done well." She announced as she came to a stop at Kagome's.

'Someone has been helping her? Could it have been that demon, does he like that much to help her or…" she stated as her eyes drifted off to a semi-wary Kagome.

'No it is too soon, to say that, after all to a demon it's eternal.'

"You all are dismissed, put away your bows and arrows. And return safely to your homes." She commanded as she went to remove all of the arrows that were placed in the targets.

After hearing that Kagome waited until all of the girls went in and with a final glance in Oniko's direction she walked into the hut with all of the other females in order to put up their arrows and bows where they belong. Oniko's eyes were over casted as she continued to pluck the arrows carefully. She waited a few minutes after she was done with the first target.

"You can come out now."

A movement that sounded like the wind ended with a thud of a squatted demon with silver hair and a long white sleeve passing beside her face.

"She did exceptionally well; I believe it's due to someone's help?" Oniko commented.

"She's the one that reached out." He responded as he closed his eyes.

"I see."

"You have some sour students in your mix." Sesshomaru spoke in the silence of the open area.

The final rustle and voices of the females ever drawing closer to the door as the silence continued to absorb the area. .

"Sour students…." She said to herself as a flash of silver and white flew past her and into the forested area.

"Oniko…." Kagome's voice called from behind her.

"Ah, hello Kagome was your day?" Oniko replied as she turned around.

"It...was... well, um I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me today?" Kagome asked with a finger lightly scratching the side of her head.

"A walk? Yes, I would like to take a walk with you." She said with a smile.

"Great."

'Now to get her to where I want, maybe he'll be around there.' She thought to herself as she started off towards the bright red bridge.

"Maybe we should take a walk out towards the fields?"

"That would be fine." Oniko answered as they both started on their walk in the warm spring light.

"You did well with you aiming earlier during classes Kagome." Oniko complimented as they passed over the calm small lake and off into the evergreens towards the light green plains beyond.

"Thank you I have been practicing in the forested area with someone."

"Someone with silver hair I presume?" Oniko poked.

"Uh, I, he…how did you know he had silver hair?" she questioned with her eyes slightly wide, and hair covering the light pink blush on her face.

"He paid a visit not too long ago." She answered.

" Oh really, what did he want?" she was curious to say the least Kagome hadn't heard of him going to the village except for when he had come to get her for the Winter Ball.

"He seemed concerned about you that's all. And for good reason too."

"Oh… how did you two meet?" Kagome wondered.

"Who?"

"You and Kagehiko, if you do not want to tell me then, that is fine."

"Oh its fine I and that man met when I was fighting with a wild demon, he came afterwards, when the battle was over and when I was wounded." Oniko explained.

"Ah, so he happened to pass by." Kagome commented.

"I wouldn't say that, demons have accurate noses." Oniko added as they continued to walk.

"Oh they do." Kagome said when they reached the green fields.

"Yes, they do and it's a very accurate one." Oniko praised slightly.

"I did not know that."

"Often many do not, instead they wonder if they can get as far as possible from demons instead of trying to find out what functions that they have that are better than our own." Oniko further explained.

"So what if you washed yourself if water, and continued to run?" Kagome questioned.

"That is something your friend can answer better than I. But, some demons noses can change accurately, or some can automatically grasped the fact that you ran through water or bathed." Oniko preached.

"So, Kagehiko managed to pick up your scent?" Kagome questioned.

"Not only that but, he knew by his nose that I was a miko, yet that still did not stop him from falling for me." She said softly.

"You still, love him Oniko?"

"I asked myself that many times… yet the only answer is yes for some reason." She said with a small smile and her eyes a little bright.

"hehehe."

"What's so funny?"

"You haven't given up yet, which is good." Kagome announced.

Oniko offered a small smile as she began to remember the happy times that she had with Kagehiko. A deeply she wished that she had run away with him, but she knew that it still would not have worked out. They would have been running forever. When Kagome stopped, they both looked into the sky as the wind began to blow gently. And just off her senses, felt a presence a very slight presence. Someone was with them and watching and it was not their white haired acquaintance.


	65. Chapter 65 Snow's Predicament

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be locking my chapters which mean I will be making multiple ones at home and then posting all of them. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 65: Snow's Predicament

He enjoyed the blissful wind and the feel of the grass under him. They served as a comforter after his confrontation with Oniko. It was something that he had not expected, though something else was bothering him as well. There was someone in the distance that day, he couldn't pic the person out at first but faintly, when he knocked the girl down on the ground he felt a slight aggressiveness. Whoever it was, that person obviously did not like the fact that he knocked her on the ground. Although, that was not the only thing that was plaguing his mind at the moment…there was that girl that Oniko stood up for. She had an unusual feel around her when the snow started to blizzard around her.

At first he thought that he was imagining things. But, when the bitter cold bit into him he knew exactly what he was dealing with and it was no longer an illusion. He shivered like a kitten in the cold. He could still feel the coldness and it forced him into a fatigued look. The after effects of that snow blizzard were what he feared and not the initial attack. He did not like the cold less, having one. Slightly, his ears moved to the side, causing him to open his closed eyes and exit his musing. There, was someone coming and it was not one person it was two. And by the feel of their aura's one was a miko.

He quickly, dashed towards his left and hid behind a tree where a bunch of bushes decided to harbor themselves near. He waited patiently in the shade of the tree, for them to show themselves. The moment that they came into view his heart had already skipped. And when, they finally entered his full view his eyes widened. And the memories began to rush through him surging his with a feeling that he would rather not feel at the moment. And that was mournful regret.

'Oniko…' his mind whispered softly.

They seemed to stop in the middle of the field and began to talk. He was not found of ease dropping it made him feel like a puppy that just dug a huge hole in someone's back yard. But the conversation was about him, and he couldn't help himself. He felt like a naughty child that just disobeyed his parents…but it felt good. As there conversation continued, he couldn't help but feel in the back of his mind that this was too good to be true. Something was wrong, he knew it. Slowly, but gradually, he began to distance himself from their conversation and isolate himself into the cold demon that he used to be. Whatever this feeling was he knew it was trouble and he will not sit by and let whatever was rushing towards his direction from his end hurt Oniko. And he refused to be blamed by that person who was watching that day for the death of that little girl.

In the matter of seconds a blur rushed passed him and maroon eyes met black in death glares as the blur landed dangerously behind the two females. Oniko, had tensed seconds before he landed and she swiftly turned around. Her face was calm and controlled, but on the inside she was a storm. She had left her bow and arrows back in the village in the confidence that there would be no demon foolish enough to get close to the village knowing that the village was indeed home to the Eternal Guardian Oniko.

'My bow is in the village, and all I can do is fend him off. But by the feel of it he isn't something that I can handle without my bow.' She desperately tried to find a solution.

Oniko felt slightly, cold. Something cold hit her shoulder and then started to melt and slide down her shoulder. At that moment the demon that charged and chased down Kagome that one day, pounced ready to take them both down. The air around them began to drop rapidly as the snow began to pick up pace and slowly the ground below them began to turn frosty right beneath Kagome's and Oniko's feet only.

"Kagome, we have…" she stopped when she turned and saw the look on her face.

She bore the look of cold determination, her eyes set with a cold shining light as her kimono began to blow slowly, her hair never moving.

'The last thing I want tis that thing hurting Oniko.' Kagome thought to herself as her raging determination to protect Oniko slurred her power to life.

Like the frosted winds he, quickly pivoted around the frosted area and swiped his claws in a vertical direction, causing an eerie red flying right at them. Quickly the ice on the ground rose and the red flying saucers bounced off and flew around either side of them and came to hit them from behind.

"Kagome!" Oniko yelled as she ran behind Kagome to try and take the hit.

He really did not want to blow his cover. But he had no choice. That girl was not fully adapted in her abilities yet. She still couldn't shield her back she can only block what she can see. In a dashing flurry of black he flew from his hiding place and drew his blade once his back was in front of Oniko, who gasped in surprise. In one swift move he sent the attack flying into the trees around them. Though, he was not the only one a white blur flew out from nowhere the exact moment that he had flew from his own. He landed in front of Kagome and sent a right hook straight to the opposing demons face.

"I thought, you were going to come." His voice came out icy filled with murderous intent.

'Is this the predicament Kagome is in this time? Well, it ends here.'


	66. Chapter 66 Snow's Perfection

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be locking my chapters which mean I will be making multiple ones at home and then posting all of them. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 66: Snow's Perfection

"S-Sesshomaru." Kagome stated in a surprised exasperated voice.

His silk covered back was facing her and his body was in a slight rigid tension. Kagome's back was hard pressed against Oniko's back who was slightly leaning against her own. Slightly, the figure in front of Oniko began to shift and turn towards his left to face the enemy that had all too graciously revealed himself to them. The wind seemed to carry Kagehiko's black hair gently in the wind. Without looking behind him he whispered to the wind.

"Stay with the girl Oniko."

A flurry of black filled with the experience of battle flew out towards the enemy demon that had just moments ago attack the young females. Kagome and Oniko stood in the pregnant silence not thinking or saying a word. Their little walk was easily turned into a battle field between demons. Sesshomaru relaxed a little in front of Kagome, he shoulders loosened in their tightness from the tension that they once held before.

"Kagome..." he spoke softly to her it was a calling for her to wake up from the reservoir.

"Yes Sesshomaru." She said back softly.

"Let it all loose" he said leaving no kind of questionable argument.

'What…what?' Kagome thought to herself; the image of what happened last time bursting out of control when she became angry at him from his so called 'plot'.

"What!? No?" she forced out in a hushed voice as she leaned desperately forward and grabbed the back of his haori.

"Ka…"

'Oh no. Please don't it's bad enough your voice is a weapon.'

"go.."

'He's actually going to do it… Oh my… what's wrong with me? It wasn't like this before.'

"me…" Kagome's face resulted in turning into a pure red tomato.

Like a tormented child her hands rose to come and cover her face, to try and hide it. Unbeknownst to her, the wind around her became a slight bright breeze that carry tiny snow balls and snowflakes as they began to blaze wildly with a dance everywhere. The body that blocked her from view moved forward with a strong lunge and she felt like ripping her lungs out for the sheer feeling of wanting to scream at him for moving.

A gently, small, warm hand rested on her shoulder and remand there for a couple of moments and then Kagome realized that she wasn't the only female there on the field with three demons; two of them angry.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Oniko asked.

"Yes, I am. Its…it's just nothing." Kagome confirmed as she slowly brought her hands down from her face.

"Oniko, are you not going to help?"

"No, it's not my place to." Oniko answered.

They both stared at the three of them running, jumping and sashing around. Once or twice Kagome picked up a feeling that someone was looking at her. She continued to stare at the scene to look for the culprit. And she eventually found it, the white blur that dashed towards his right let one of his golden iris, glance in her direction and he smirked. Kagome blushed in a fury of confusion and rage that he was not focusing on his battle.

Unconsciously, the ground froze and began to crack. This time the ice was freezing and running straight in Sesshomaru's direction and the last minute he jumped along with Kagehiko, and they watched in mid-air as the opposite demon was hit full force. Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at what just happened. She didn't move and she didn't talk. Oniko moved to stand next to Kagome, and she smiled a little.

'Ah, I get it; he's taunting her on purpose.'

The grass swayed, as a small breeze caused Kagome's back to shiver, and then smoothly; an arm grabbed Kagome's waist from behind and when she tried to look towards her left to find who it was she felt something warm on her cheek the exact moment when the other hand grabbed her right one and forced it to point directly in front of her.

' And let the dance begin.'


	67. Chapter 67 Snow's and Perfections Dance

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be locking my chapters which mean I will be making multiple ones at home and then posting all of them. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 67: Snow's and Perfections Dance

'eep!' she thought as a ball of Ice surrounded by a light glow of red flew from in front of her and towards a demon who jumped out of the way.

'What was that!?' she silently berated herself.

"Nasiriya…if you're not careful you'll wind up as a bunch of ice pieces on the ground." A voice called out.

"We were wondering when you would join the party." Sesshomaru said from behind Kagome.

"Well, I did not have time to interfere and I really do not now. Not when there is a village not too far from here." He commented as Kagehiko jumped once backwards and then again and landed next to Oniko. Eyes set on the new comer.

"So, you're not going to stay here and help me huh Sairyu?"

"No." he replied as he jumped off of the branch he was standing on and landed on another branched. Leaning forward he launched himself towards the villages direction.

"Kagehiko!" Oniko shouted and in a moment she was grabbed around the waist and they were after the run-away demon called Sairyu.

"Kagome sorry, but I'm leaving you here." She shouted back.

"Ah, but…" Kagome tried to get her words our but she was picked up and they were being moved to the far left.

Kagome moved her head up to look up to Sesshomaru; looking like a child being held by her older brother. Kagome's waist was held securely against Sesshomaru's body. Sesshomaru leaped back again and then jumped towards his left.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." He whispered in her ears as he lunged forward.

"W-wait…Sesshomaru! I'm in your hands!"

There was a moment of silence as they continued to get closer and closer towards Nasiriya. As a smirk kissed Sesshomaru's lips, he downed a sharp exited glare of amusement.

"I know." He whispered darkly.

'I don't like the sound of that.' She squarely told herself.

Nasiriya pivoted towards his right and quickly danced on his heals to deliver a side kick with his left foot. In all, else Sesshomaru dodged it with a screaming Kagome in his grasps. The gentle winds began to speed up as and small balls of ice started to swirl everywhere.

"That's it, don't hold your feelings in." Sesshomaru spoke as he jumped forward, duked and then swiftly moved towards the left and sheath his sword to punk Nasiriya in the gut.

'Don't hold my feelings in!? What if they are towards you Sesshomaru! That might not be a good idea if they are lovey fe- wait what was that?'

Nasiriya crouched and threw himself on the ground towards his right as he took the hit in the stomach. He rolled for a couple of moments as Sesshomaru was right on him. Nasiriya used his upper arm strength to support his body as he spun his legs and sent one of them straight at them, making Sesshomaru jump back and take another step to dodge the rest of his dangerous leg dance.

"Sesshomaru…" she managed out as he threw him and her towards a tree and rounded it.

'This is beginning to feel like a dance.'


	68. Chapter 68 Snow's Crystaline

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be locking my chapters which mean I will be making multiple ones at home and then posting all of them. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 68: Snow Crystaline

The scenery of trees quickly began to change into a farther view of its self, as Kagehiko and Oniko slowly vanished into the darkness of the forest. Sairyu jump from branch to branch, as he turned and looked behind him. He noticed that his two little companions were nowhere in sight. His eyes hazed over a little as he eyes narrowed in focused. He turned his head back in front of him to notice that both Kagehiko and Oniko just came out from the ground in a dark shadow. Sairyu was forced to stop as he landed gruffly on the ground.

'Like I thought.' He silently chanted to himself as he stared forward.

Kagehiko leaned on the back of his haunches as Oniko was set on the ground and in the split second that her feet touched the ground he was off and running straight at Sairyu. With widened eyes and slightly smaller pupils he jumped into a nearby branch and was then forced to jump and land on the ground and roll to his side. Oniko turned and ran swiftly back towards he village, with a set look of determination to get her bow and arrows.

Sairyu quickly jumped back to his feet and dashed in Oniko's direction before he was forced to stop by Kagehiko landing in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he sent a dark smirk and fist straight at Sairyu who nearly avoided a mean blow to his face.

Sairyu was now a couple of steps away from Kagehiko as he sneered at Kagehiko and his unchastely baiting.

"Oh, was that making you lonely?" he bided back as he gave a small smile as he launched himself in Kagehiko direction who did the same.

Sesshomaru was jumping from his left and then towards the right and repeating the whole thing all over again. All the while holding, a black haired girl in his left arm and his right fist was glowing deadly. He jumped up and bounced back off of Nasiriya's sword. Nasiriya was running towards Sesshomaru again, he swiped his blade horizontally through the mid-section and Sesshomaru took one step back, but Nasiriya was not going to let him take the full step.

As the blade continued to come closer a certain black haired girl screamed her head off in fear as the snow bustled into action and made a straight line of ice in front on both her and Sesshomaru. This gave Sesshomaru a chance to make a full jump back and he quickly started off to his left to round Nasiriya who had just shattered the barrier. Kagome was wiggling like a little puppy in Sesshomaru's left arm.

"Sesshomaru! That was too close, one second later and my body would have been in half!" she started off in a quick huff as Sesshomaru's head lowered as he crouched and dashed towards Nasiriya.

"Oh, did you really think I was going to let that happen?" he answered as Nasiriya's fist flew past the right side of his head.

Sesshomaru sent is right leg up into Nasiriya's stomach forcing him to wince and stammer back. Nasiriya's face constructed an angry face far from being in the land of gum drops and ice-cream. He furiously sent his claws towards Kagome's face and Sesshomaru dashed towards his left side. Kagome's eyes widened as Nasiriya's claws narrowly flew straight across her eyes.

Once again she sent an air breaking scream that had the force to make the blistering snow harden into ice as the ground froze in a massive chunk of ice. The snow continued to fall in masses as Nasiriya, was letting out puffs on angry, frustrated air. The entirety of his body on the left side was completely frozen. And starting on his right side he was beginning to turn into an ice statue.

With the sound of someone sliding across the ice he snapped his head in Sesshomaru's direction that sent a slant line on his poison claws down his body and jumped back. The ice on the ground and on Nasiriya broke into snowflakes as his body hit the ground. Sesshomaru landed on the ground a few feet away with Kagome covering her eyes with both of her hands.

"You know, I think being frozen is something I do not want." Sesshomaru spoke effectively, earning to get Kagome to look up with a blushing and embarrassed face.

"Do calm down." He suggested as she started to take in several calming breaths.

The ice around began to melt as if Winter had just skipped Spring and went to Summer. The slight frost that appeared on the mid-section of Sesshomaru's right arm faded away. Sesshomaru's slowly let Kagome's feet touch the ground. Releasing his hold on her looked around at the fading ice.

'It's like a giant Crystal in here.' He thought to himself as he continued to look at his surroundings.

Oniko ran past the villagers in breaking speed as she rounded a corner and came to her hut. In a desperate quickness she grabbed her bow and some arrows and dashed out of the door. Oniko made a short-cut by going through the trees that was near her training field. Oniko's feet roughly slid down the hill as she nocked an arrow onto her bow and brought to the right side on her miko garbs. Once her feet touched the end of the hill she brought the bow out in front of her and pulled the arrow back. She waited until Kagehiko fell back onto his back and flipped Sairyu with his feet in her direction. The moment Sairyu's body left Kagehiko's feet she fired. Sairyu's eyes widened a great feet as a steam of blue light shot right through him and made a straight line that continued for miles and then stopped at a nearby mountain. When, the flash disappeared Sairyu's body was nowhere to be found.

Oniko relaxed her bow and held it by her side as she approached Kagehiko, who had just launched himself off of the ground using his arms.

"That was right above me Oniko." He mentioned as he turned to look at her his black hair moving violently by the sudden movement.

"You know I didn't do it on purpose." Oniko mentioned with a professional voice.

"Oh, really?" he jest.

Kagome had waited patiently on the grass for the observant demon to at least say one thing. The rashness that he had just moments ago enacted seemed all too planned out. She was, as far as her humanity had revealed was human. A put decided to form on her mouth as she started to ponder more about what he did.

'He knew good well, what he was doing. I almost lost my eyes for peek sakes! Hmmm, but in some way I did help him? No, he would have won without me. So what was it that I had to learn from this? Couldn't be, could it? Was he trying to show me how to use my abilities? Though, what troubles me is what he had said. "Let it all out." Yeah, that's it.'

Kagome was too lost in thought to notice that Sesshomaru had tilted his head in her direction and was now smirking at her with lit eyes. Kagome looked up unconsciously, with her hand on her chin and faded eyes. Her eyes slowly began to come into reality, showing that she was no longer in her own thought.

"Staring, seems to be your strong point at the moment." He teased as he watched her face flush in a light pink.

"Ah, I was staring sorry I was lost in thought." Kagome mentioned as she redirected her eyes elsewhere.

Sesshomaru was already walking towards Kagome as she was talking and mumbling to herself about her musings. In all respects she looked like a lost human child, but he knew better about the human part. She might not know herself but she was far from human. Sesshomaru had his eyes on Kagome as he approached her and stopped in front of her.

'Snow full of Crystallites' ' he thought to himself as he lowered on his haunches.

His face was now a few inches from her bowed one as she continued to talk to herself; the wind gently blowing his and her hair back and forth. Golden irises and a head of silver hair pulled in a high pony tail was standing on a hill not too far from where they were currently sitting at.

'Hmm, so this is where he went.' He answered as he closed his eyes and turned from the two.

'Now, I know why he has been able to escape Kagura even more.'

Oniko's arms where crossed and Kagehiko had his sword sheath and his left hand on his hip. His head was tilted towards the left as he looked at Oniko who was in her own defiant firm stance.

Eyes locked and ready for a verbal battle.


	69. Chapter 69 Angry shadow Sparkling Miko

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be locking my chapters which mean I will be making multiple ones at home and then posting all of them. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 69: Angry Shadow Sparkling Priestess

The air around the two was set in a dangerous thunder storm as both of their unyielding aura's clashed with one another. Kagehiko's eyes narrowed slightly as his black eyes darken as much as possible. Oniko only remained as calm as she could be, although there was a hint that she was enjoying the mental battle.

"Can't say that, the arrow was all intended for the enemy now was it?" he inquired.

"Oh, but it was." She answered.

"Oh, ho, it went right over my face, were you angry that you were left all alone." He said as he smirked.

"I can't say that now can I? I enjoyed myself immensely." She countered.

"Awe, that hurts me, though I could say about the same. Not a single day of regret." He sparked.

Oniko continued to stand there glaring at him as he turned and began to walk towards the clearing where Kagome and Sesshomaru were currently standing at. Oniko followed after him, and eventually caught up to the demon.

"How nice of you to wait." She mentioned.

"Oh, I did my best not to leave you behind, dear." Oniko slid a sly glance at him and pouted.

"I should have shot you with the arrow instead." She mentioned as she caught onto the emphasis on the word dear.

"No doubt that you would have." He answered vaguely.

"Hm, yes I would have, but now I definitely will because you didn't miss me at all did you? Or was it that you were busy?" she poked.

Kagehiko only kept his silence as his eyes were closed. He was lost in his thoughts, yet he heard every word that came out of mouth.

'Not entirely true.'

"Ah, makes me wonder if you left because you disliked me that much." She continued.

One of his eyes opened and he glanced at her from the corner oh=f his eye. His eyes were covered in an unknown emotion to him. He almost forgot the name of it, because it has been a while since he felt it. Oniko opened her mouth to say, to his guessing another line off discouragement. Before, she could get it out of her mouth he silenced her. He was leaning down and his right hand held her head in place, he effectively stopped her ranting.

"That seems to have shut you up." He finally announced as he pulled back and continued to walk.

He left a gaping Oniko, behind to catch up. Although, she was covered in complete shock and mental tiredness, to him she was actually sparkling. But, on the inside he was angry at himself for letting his mouth pop off his head and begin to say a bunch of unneeded nonsense. He continued to walk with the wind blowing his black hair, his eyes were closed and a confused miko followed behind him closely, but her eyes were watching the ground and not his back.

They finally, reached the field to see Sesshomaru kneeling in front of Kagome. The silver head demon turned his head slightly to look at them, and the n rose to his full height. He extended his hand and grabbed Kagome's arm and brought her to her feet. She looked at him like a putting teen and then turned her head towards Oniko and Kagehiko to see what he was looking at.

"Ah, Oniko! Kagehiko! You're fine!" she yelled as she approached them in a jog.

With a final glance in their direction Sesshomaru was off in the opposite direction. He left the three of them to themselves; since he needed to get home fast. Oniko let a smile grace her face as she began to walk towards the village with Kagome in tow. They seemed to be enjoying each other talking about whatever it was that they were talking about. Oniko glanced back at him with a solid look, staring straight into Kagehiko's eyes. He closed his eyes and smiled fully, she wasn't going to let him leave and he knew it too well. He started off in their direction and opened his eyes, not seeing the present but the past when she gave him that same look from over her shoulder. It was summer, and he had been hurt, refusing to accept her help.

Yet, she pushed on and eventually he caved in like a cave. It was the same as now, it wasn't that he didn't want to stay it was more like that he couldn't. But, the miko would still drag him along; not knowing what was going on the outside. That he thought as he smiled to himself. Was the whole reason that he had remained by her side. Her personality was all he needed to keep him here.

'And that is part of the reason that I am angry…in a good way.'


	70. Chapter 70 Freedom of Choice

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be locking my chapters which mean I will be making multiple ones at home and then posting all of them. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 70: Freedom of Choice

The cold, blistering winds dusted the land over with the crushing force of Ice. The season was the unforgiving winter. The harsh winter was the home and safe guard of the people that lived in its cold hands for centuries. Black long hair danced in to the tune of the cold wild war dance, of the biting winds. She stood alone, no one stood next to her, and no one near her… she was a lone. Standing there with a cruel long ice blue kimono, the sleeves decorated with white and dark blue flakes and symbols. The head that held the solemn bountiful strands of black hair slowly began to turn.

Her eyes were a deep brown. Her face held no expression, but there was a smile, an ice cracking smile that said everything that she was not showing. The woman was as happy as any person suddenly freed from chains would be. And amazingly, the harsh winter seemed like a dream. The area around here became calm.

Breath taxingly calm….

Slowly, her eyes opened to reveal the roof of her room. The darkness was beginning to fade away as the light orange rays beamed in to chase them away. She removed her hand away from her forehead as she let her brown eyes scan and inspect her surroundings. She was home, she realized. Blinking her eyes, once then twice Kagome let her body peel her away from the bed.

With a shake from her head, there was one more image that popped up in her head of the woman in the wild winter weather, and then it was gone. Kagome walked over towards her closet, she opened the door and smiled.

'Today is a good day to wear the color lavender.' She mentally checked.

The halls called out to him with the sounds of his steps. It was quieter this morning than it should have been. His eyes were set right in front of him. His mental check list was running through his mind on the many things wrong with this morning.

' No mother to come towards me with a blank face and small smile, No InuYasha running from mother, No Kikyo looking for the little idiot, No presence of father anywhere. Too many things wrong today already, something is going on.' His mind concluded as he rounded a corner on his left.

He closed his eyes and began to remember what had occurred yesterday in the fields. That demon that went so far as to chase Kagome on the second day of their encounter to his palace, fought with him. Kagome did better in live combat than in the small training sessions, which meant her progress. Though, he would admit something had been different about him lately.

He opened his a little as he continued to walk. Turning another corner he found himself at the door of his room again. He pushed it opened and then walked through closing it behind him before walking to the far upper right corner. The door that he and Kagome walked through during the Winter Ball was staring at him. He proceeded to walk through the door and down towards what awaited him beneath.

Slowly the light blue light bouncing off of the flowers illuminated his hair. His feet carried him all the way in to the center of the field. Sesshomaru lifted his head up and closed his eyes.

'Saberness.' The single word bounced around in his head. And then another rand another one filled his mind.

'Of course you knew that's what she was when you first saw her actually use the ability. So that is not what's wrong with you.' He tried to convince himself.

'Or is it the fact that you still do not like the so called engagement? Of course it is! It's with Agora's obnoxious, princess!' His mind shouted.

He opened his eyes to see that some of the flower petals were floating about, it was a calming scene.

'It's not my choice, so why do I care?'

'Ah, it was their choice, not mine; but where was my say in the matter?' his mind questioned.

His eyes began to slide shut once more, Kagome's form appearing in front of him when he witnesses the demon Nasiriya. Vividly he remembered seeing red, blood red.

'So it's her… she's the reason I am feeling like this, huh?' a smile crept on his lips as he allowed the thought to remain in his head.

'The freedom to choose and I choose her…Kagome.' He finalized in his mind.

"Sesshomaru?" a voice called out, and as the feminine voice called his name his head snapped in her direction.

' An I choose Kagome.' The thought repeated as her reflection, Kagura's reflection appeared in his golden eyes.


	71. Chapter 71 Majestic Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be locking my chapters which mean I will be making multiple ones at home and then posting all of them. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 71: Majestic Snow

Her form remained on the descending stairs of the underground flower spot. The ear crushing silence was the only thing that existed between the two of them. The entire time his eyes remained on her form. She was not in the palace earlier; for if she was then he would have known. His eyes narrowed slightly, and slightly if just for a second he saw her entire body fidget under his stare.

"What are you doing here?" the question sounded as if she had heard it over a thousand times.

Her foot moved to lower another step. Her hands gliding against the wall as she kept her eyes on his body.

"I said what you are doing here?" he repeated stopping her in her tracks.

His golden eyes were sharp and calculating. And her eyes were empty and filled with an emotion that he had dubbed useless. He honestly did not understand why she would have such an emotion called sadness. When, he had once told her before that he would never have anything towards her; no matter what she tried to do.

The overflow of pollen had long since disappeared. The sun graced all of its plants with the rays of light, its food. There was a light gentle breeze, there had to be for the sun was in full radiance. The grass, was a bright and dark green, the flowers were hiding amongst other plants in order to get the shade they needed. And the river that he was standing by glistened in the light as the fish that lived in it drifted up stream.

His was standing at the edge of the river. The stones under him are continuously supporting his weight, the sun and the rivers energy. As, serene as the scene was, he wasn't alone. There was a red and white kimono sitting on the grass. Her fans were by her side as she looks and stares at his back.

Her eyes softened from their hard red hue to a petal of rosy red.

"Your hair is more majestic, than the sight of dancing snow." She commented at his hair blowing in the drifting wind.

A silent moment passed between them. He was the average height of a twelve year old boy in human eyes. But in the eyes of a demon he was in the years of a preteen. His child like form did not move, he didn't turn his head back to look at her when he spoke like he normally would.

"Kagura, this engagement means nothing to me. No matter how hard you try you will not receive me."

That one sentence created a wall between the both of them. They were close to one another but at the same time they were as far from one another as the distance California to Japan. Her black tresses shaded her eyes as her head bowed.

At the same time her foot moved back to the step behind her. Her bangs shaded her eyes just as they had that one summer day. Her hands clenched on the stone walls.

She had no right.

'I have no right to bother him about it.' She reminded herself.

She had no right at all.

She turned slowly and began to climb up the stairs, and make her way out. A graceful and grateful woman was one who knew to keep quiet and leave. And she was such a creation, so she would do just that. His question went unanswered, just like her emotions were left unanswered by his own and he would leave it at that.

She had absolutely no right to touch the majestic snow.

The majestic that belong to the snow.


	72. Chapter 72 Bewildered Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be locking my chapters which mean I will be making multiple ones at home and then posting all of them. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it. Oh and one more thing the song is made by me. ( /./)

Chapter 72: Bewildered Snow

The flowers drifted continuously, through the training field. The sounds of brooms and the rustling of kimono garbs created music for the semi quiet day. Oniko was inside of her hut sitting by the arrow and bow rack where she normally laid her weapons. By her left side was the raven haired Kagome; she passed arrows by size towards Oniko's awaiting hands. The mood in the hut seemed to be lighter than usual. Bright, just like a warm spring day in the fields.

"Oniko, you seem to be in a good mood." Kagome commented.

"Ah…about that I…I just happen to get a lot off my shoulders." Oniko shuddered with a light pink blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I see." Kagome teased as she smiled and handed another batch of medium sized arrows.

The sound of arrows sliding in between cloth and wood met Kagome's ears as she began to hum to herself. The melody bouncing off of the wooden walls of the hut, the swiping of the brooms started to cease slowly as footsteps slowly met the door of the hut and quiet hushed sounds of secrecy drew Oniko's attention.

"Young ladies you're already finished?" she asked not turning around to show them her face.

"Yes, we will be leaving now Oniko-sama." They all answered in trained unison.

"Good work, and have a nice day girls." Oniko responded as she received the last batch of arrows and began to arrange them so they would fit in their slots in the wall.

"Oniko…" Kagome started off before closing her mouth again.

"Yes?"

"What happened with Kagehiko? Didn't he come back with you?" Kagome asked warily.

"Ah…um…about him." Oniko gave shyly as her eyes widened slightly and her face flushed violently.

"Oh, so something did happen?" Kagome inquired.

"I guess you can..." Oniko paused as she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist.

Black tresses fell from the intruders head as he laid it on Oniko's shoulder and gently sniffed her neck. Oniko's faced flushed in an impossible amount ad she started to fidget. Kagome smiled and shifted over towards the left more as she noticed that their little intruder was their current talk subject.

"Hey, what was that you were saying about me?" He said as he purposely blew air on Oniko's neck.

"Um, Kagehiko, were not the only ones in here….can you umm move?" Oniko tried for the third time today.

"No, she can leave. You have been pushing me away all day and I am not having that." Kagehiko responded.

"Kagehiko! She does not know what you are up to." Oniko raised her voice knowing how sensitive his ears were.

"No that girl knows…" his eyes slid in her direction in a lowered and dark fashion. " Don't you? You seem to understand, so mind leaving?" he finished.

"Ah, I do not mind, after all it seems you all have some catching up to do." Kagome acknowledged as she rose to her feet and turned to leave.

"Good, girl." Kagehiko commented.

'You virtually kicked her out! Out of my hut of all places!' Oniko's mind raged.

The sound of Kagome's feet hitting the ground outside snapped Oniko out of her reservoir. She looked down bewildered at Kagehiko's tilted head. Her eyes were set in wide bewilderment.

'He was completely serious!' she realized.

"Now where were we?" He asked as a dark smirk appeared on his features.

Kagome's kimono slightly danced around her as she started to walk in the direction of her and Sesshomaru's normal spot. Her humming slowly turning into words as her feet seemed to glide across the surface of the ground.

"There's no such thing as pretty stories, there's no such thing as happy endings, there's no such thing as pretty princesses, they are only stories." She closed her eyes as she started to walk more quietly through the shade that was created by the three branches.

"There's no Happily Ever After, no princesses, castles and kingdoms, the story tells there are such things, but go out there, step out and come back, and tell us your pretty story, "she continued to hum unaware of a pair of golden eyes that eyed her as she continued her way to where she thought was the normal clearing that the demon met her at.

"There's no such thing as pretty stories, You're no Cinderella, There's no such thing as happy endings, No happy love story, No such thing as handsome Princess, No knight in shining armor, There aren't no happy ever after, No happy ever ending, They are only just happy stories, Tells yourself to get up and try again." She sang with the melody of a gently wind.

"A hum." A voice called out to her stopping her in her tracks as she opened her eyes widely.

"What a sad yet happy song." He commented with his arms crossed as he leaned against the brown bark of a tree.

Kagome turned around slowly as she stared at the distance between them both. After a few moments contemplating, her face flushed and she stammered to get some words out of her mouth.

"Uh, umm. You heard all of that?"

"Yes, I did." He answered as his eyes shifted in her direction.

"But, it doesn't mean that just because you have a beautiful voice that there will not be any training today." He added with a glint in his eye.

"Eh?!" she screeched in a voice that was embarrassed.

'Did he just comment on my voice? I think I'm going to be preppy and faint.' She thought to herself as her sights went black and she hit the ground.

"Really?" he said sighing.


	73. Chapter 73 Loving Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be locking my chapters which mean I will be making multiple ones at home and then posting all of them. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 73: Loving Snow

Her eyes opened slightly with the quiet sound of wind being pursued by the sounds of grass. She shifted in a little to get more comfortable. And then she saw grey and white. She squinted her eyes a little to get a clearer view of it. And she then saw scales on the grey part if she focused a little more. Abruptly, she sat on her forearms, although she wanted to sit up all the way, she couldn't. Something was holding her down where she couldn't sit all the way up if she wanted to.

"I see you're up." His voice called out to her as her body stiffened.

Her head full of raven colored hair turned in his direction and just stared at him. Eyes that were once unfocused slowly became clearer and clearer. Her eyes widened slowly as she stared more into his face. Her eyes tracing the crescent moon, the maroon markings and the red shadow above his eyes. His silver bangs were like curtains that were parted to show the blue crescent moon on his forehead.

Her eyes started to return to their normal size. And poor Kagome's brown eyes met gold irises that were staring right back at her. His face was calm, but his eyes at the moment were unreadable. His head was tilted as he looked at her. He had a look that was not easily labeled, not with the expressions in the eyes holding different emotions or simple nothing being there.

She felt the sudden urge to move and carefully she moved to where she was sitting straight up her legs under her and towards the left. She had not noticed the way he was sitting, until she sat herself up in the position that she was currently in.

He had his left leg up and his left leg straight out; it seemed to be a habit of his to do. Both of his arms were by his side a shoulder width apart. His left shoulder was higher than his right shoulder. In all actuality he looked younger than he was and that was an understatement for all demons of his kind.

Kagome started to get nervous. She should be because he was giving her and intense stare and not even saying a word to her. That and she were caught in the act of staring at him when she came too. Speaking of which, what had she been doing before she found herself in his lap. Slowly the snow around them started to come around and fall very slowly around them. The moment they touched the ground like ice to a flame they melted.

'Kagome is nervous.' He thought to himself without changing his expression or the way that he was looking at her.

'What could she be thinking?' he wondered to himself.

Underneath his haori he stiffened as he felt her small hands rest on his chest. He did not move or change the way he was looking at her. He didn't want to startle her into another fainting. Her eye slowly began to fade out as he yes slowly began to droop. Her body started to move on its own like a dog off its chain. As her hands started to clench into fists she slowly began to move closer to him, the last thought in her head repeating itself.

'It's his fault.' She thought to herself as she situated herself to sit comfortably on his lap.

'It's his fault' she thought as her eyes met his own and he didn't budge to move.

'It's his fault.' It repeated as he fist slowly began to clench.

'It's his fault' the thought flowed smoothly as her eyes started to droop.

'It's his fault.' She thought as face began to come dangerously close to his own.

'It's his fault.' She thought as the snow started to lovingly fall towards the ground and blow around the clearing.

'It's his fault.' She reminded herself when her mouth met his lips lightly.

'It's his fault.' He thought left as her eyes closed fully.

His hands clenched and his expression remained the same. His eyes were on the raven haired girl until a few moments ago. A white and red scar bearing kimono blew in the quit snow filled wind from behind a tree. Dull red eyes stared at the two of them, in a dead stare. He was returning it with his own. His eyes repeating what he had said a long time ago,

'You won't have me.' The thought appeared in her eyes as she saw what finalized that statement.

His right hand slowly moved up to caress Kagome's cheek. His clawed hand making contact with her skin, his already tilted head pressed forwards as his eyes started to close emotionless eyes that glared in her direction. The hand he had on her cheek cupped the back of the ravens head.

'You won't have me.' The thought repeated as her face contorted into a shocked and fearful face.

'You won't have me.' She turned and ran like a wild beast in the opposite direction.

'You won't have me.' The thought struck her hard, and she fell, but she quickly got back up on her feet.

Her last thought was that entire reason that could keep the tears from falling.

'You're right I can't have you.'

The wind blew by gently and the snow had long ago slowed and died down. Sesshomaru knew that she had fainted when their lips connected. But he didn't care, he just couldn't care. He backed away slowly with his bangs covering his eyes. His mouth was slightly opened, as the shadow over his eyes refused to disappear.

'I love you.' He thought as a smile crept onto his dangerous face.

'Snow.' He finished as he shifted and lifted her frame in his arms as he looked at the sky.

The sun had started to set, and the wind gave one last blow to his hair, moving his bangs from his eyes, to reveal a dangerous emotion in them, a forbidden one.

'I love you dear snow.' The thought repeated in whole.


	74. Chapter 74 Sick Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be locking my chapters which mean I will be making multiple ones at home and then posting all of them. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 74: Sick Snow

Her eyes slowly blinked opened and her eyes met the familiar brown roof of her home. Despite the look of her normally bright and comforting room, she felt drained and tired. Kagome barely wanted to lift her head up from the bed. With a sigh she slowly closed her heavy eyes as she lazily scratched her head. Kagome tied to think happy and uplifting thoughts but they were just not helping. Another irritated sigh escaped Kagomes' mouth as she practically threw herself on her side.

Carefully, placed steps made their way up the stairs and towards the door of a down stated teen girl. The door cracked open to reveal Kagome's mother peaking in to check on Kagome. With a worried expression, she walked in and slowly closed the door behind her. With a final breath of air Kagome's mom walked towards her daughter with a smile on her face.

"Kagome what's wrong?" she asked as she seated herself on Kagomes' bed.

"I don't know, I felt fine yesterday but, now I feel so, ewww." Kagome sighed.

'I could have said that a lot better.' she thought to herself.

"I see..." He mom drifted as she lifted her hand and laid it on her daughter's forehead.

"Hmm. It doesn't seem to be a physical sickness, maybe it is something mental or emotional?" hee mom suggested.

"I guess, after all, I did get... oh My...I think it is something emotional." Kagome rushed as a line of fine pink painted her face.

"ahaha, I see so its a male thats got you like this, I do believe this is what they call love sickness?" He mother poked.

"Mom!" Kagome exasperated.

"Oh don't mom me, the best thing for you to do right now is to come to terms with it." He mom advised.

"Come to terms with it?" she questioned.

"Yes, you already like him right?"

"Yea...but love is a mile stretch."

"Does it matter? It is still possible for you to get to that conclusion if you like him. So come to terms with it o you will be bedridden for most of you life."

" come to terms with it isn't as easy, oh my I hope i don't turn into he of all things." she whined to herself as her mother made her leave.

The door silently clicked with two feet on the outside of it. Her face was in deep thought as she stared at her own two feet.

'I didn't think the genes would still go on to Kagome, after all when I decided to be human and marry one. But that is the only explanation for Kagome having elemental energy that is not that of a miko's.' she thought to herself.

Thee bed sheets flipped over Kagome's head as her mind started to go wild with new vigor.

'Come to terms with it? How i'm a nervous wreck! Oh, oh no tomorrows training is going to be awkward.'


	75. Chapter 75 Insecure Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be locking my chapters which mean I will be making multiple ones at home and then posting all of them. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 75: Insecure Snow

The awkward silence between them became denser as the training went on. On the green grass, the flowing colors of a comfort pink with white flower prints coated the surface of the green forces of nature. The black haired female had been sitting on the grass for a while now. Today she was to learn how to, per say gain better control over her unique abilities.

But…the silence between the both of them was not making anything better.

Every now and then she would crack one eye open to reveal a curious and bored brown eye. Every fiber in her body was asking her to get up and move. To put it in simpler terms, she did not like the idea of sitting on the ground. She closed her eyes and welcomed the world of awareness. The raven haired female couldn't focus because of her rampant mind. The memories from the previous two days played in her mind readily. Even if she wanted to, she could not keep her rogue mind tamed.

'Does he even remember? I meant the insecurity is normal right? That's if... gah he's acting as if it was nothing...like nothing happened! Well nothing happened yet, or...yesterday but...arg!.'

The thought crazed female's mind link quickly with her abilities. The air eased its way into a cold winter's wind. In the sky, the clouds puffed whiteness was being ebbed away by grayness. Tiny white specks began to flow in frenzies. And one small elaborate snowflake landed on the shoulder of the silver haired demon.

His golden eyes slowly drifted to a close as he lifted his head up to look at the sky. His mouth was slightly opened. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the left and a snowflake landed on his cheek.

'Cold….and light…is she over thinking it a bit?' his mind silently suggested as his eyes reopened. His irises reflected the young raven haired girl that was sitting on the ground with her eyes closed.

His eyes opened back up slowly as he looked at the girl sitting on the ground. One step at a time he approached her. His eyes drooped until they were half closed. Those golden eyes melted over in an unknown emotion. For him it was foreign, but he felt all the same.

The ground made a soft crunch sound when he stopped in front of the girl. He lowered himself onto his haunches and for long dreary moments he just stared at Kagome.

He tilted his head to the right as he brought his right clawed hand to Kagome's cheek. He watched in silence as her black hair coiled and fell over and around his hand.

With a quickness that she did not know that she possessed, her brown eyes snapped opened and stared into his molten gold ones. And like a burglar being caught at a dead in the snow came to an immediate end. And the white clouds chased away the grays and just like that, her breath caught in her throat. His eyes were different, as different as the night from day. They almost burned her.

'Oh my the look in his eyes are so calm and …. What is that other one?' her mind observed.

Kagome closed her eyes slowly as she leaned forward a little. Her voice was low when she spoke to him, but in her mind they were louder.

"Sesshomaru?" her voice reached out.

"What is it Kagome, Why was that snow of yours so distraught?" he answered.

"You…" she replied as she leaned into his hand.

"Me...why is that?" he pressed as he leaned forward slowly.

" I-I….you….you…" she tried, she honestly did, but she had no experience in talking to others outside her family and now him.

"Kagome…" the quiet whisper came.

"yes?"

"Be quiet…" he commanded as his face stopped right in front of her own.

His mouth was pressed against her own lightly. Her eyes were closed as she did her best in her small effort to return the gesture. Backing away he embraced her in a hug and observed as the problem seemed to be solved for the moment.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked and frowned a little when she didn't receive a reply from him.

His eyes were covered by his eyelids so she could not look into his eyes and try to get an answer. His voice broke her out of her reservoir. Clear and always tactically spoken she had come to notice these past days. He never spoke without at least giving a thought to what he was going to say. His thinking was swift, and so was his talking. Kagome almost missed him calling her name when she finally decided to stop her mussings.

"…Kagome." He called out as his silver hair slide past her face when he held her closer to him. Her hands were stiff by her side. With an awkward voice Kagome answered to the calling of her name.

"Yes?" came her voice slowly.

"What is it that has bothered you?" his question danced in a firm voice.

"The err, um kiss and do you…."

"Like you…no?" he cut in.

"Oh…" she said in a disappointing voice, the silence weighed between them for a couple of sinking moments.

"I love you." He finished suddenly causing Kagome to draw a blank in her thoughts.

She unconsciously released a breath that she hadn't realized that she was holding. Her insecurities had confirmed themselves when he had said the word 'no'. She had then thought that she should give up. But his grip on her made her certain at that moment that what he said was very much real.

"Kagome?" he poked knowing that something else was up with her.

"I err."

"Stop that, your insecurities are going to give me a headache." He silenced.

"Okay." She responded calmly with an internal laugh.


	76. Chapter 76 Suprised Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be locking my chapters which mean I will be making multiple ones at home and then posting all of them. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 76: Surprised Snow

"Do you know what you are Kagome?" he asked the words ringing in her head, repeating themselves over and over again.

'I'm human right?' she thought to herself.

"What I am?" she repeated aloud.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"What do you mean? I am human right?" Kagome questioned.

"No, but for the moment you are. A winter youkai or Snow demon start off like a girl much like yourself, human." He informed.

Kagome leaned into Sesshomaru's form and maneuvered until she was laying on him. She forced Sesshomaru to sit on his rear end unexpectantly her face was painted with a pink blush and she looked a bit confused.

His shock didn't show on his face but he was shocked to say the least. And not only because of her it was because of the scent that he was picking up. The scent of InuYasha speeding towards them and slowly starting to end in a stop.

The half demon's eyes were in direct uncontrolled shock. He knew that he always left the castle to go somewhere but he didn't know that this time he actually left to go visit a girl and actually say what he did.

'Did he just say what I think he did?'


	77. Chapter 77 Shinning Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be locking my chapters which mean I will be making multiple ones at home and then posting all of them. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 77: Shinning Snow

She woke up with a bright fire to her face with a smile kissing her features as she looked ou of the window to see the gentle spring sun. Soon, it will be summer and she will have no training with Oniko and the others. Maybe, that was the reason for her sudden light? If only that was the only reason for it, but it was not the person responsible for her sudden shine was a golden eyed demon that has recently taken a liking to her.

The glowering suns' radiant light matched the almost pure luminance that resonated within the youkai's eyes. The refreshing air served as a friendly reminded that he was no longer in the floating fortress. He was now in the same castle that he had come back to first when he arrived in his lands once again. Nothing seems to have changed as much in his old home, though that was to be expected. But what wasn't expected was his glowing face in the suns' radiance.

To put it plainly it was extremely rare to see him smile or glowing, it was simply unheard of. So seeing him with both at the same time usually meant a catastrophe was about to happen. And normally that only happened when someone else who ran off when they were assigned something to do from the youkai's in the first place. From the brown echoing walls to brown echoing walls there was nothing more than silence. A peaceful silence that one would wake up to without noise and there was a light, light in the morning. In moments like these everything seems oddly perfect if the word could even fit that type of atmosphere.

Gently the light touched the end hairs that belonged to long silver hair that was bound into a high pony tail. His figure leaned against the frame of the door that he looked into. If his presence was acknowledged it certainly did not show on the younger youkai's face. Just as if the older youkai's had not believed InuYasha's words then he was now going to invest in that trust fund immediately. For at this moment no matter how silent the mood of his elder sons' was, his sharp golden irises managed to see it radiating off of the young man in waves. He was shining a soft glow.


	78. Chapter 78 Thoughtful Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be locking my chapters which mean I will be making multiple ones at home and then posting all of them. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 78: Thoughtful Snow

Towards the ending weeks and days of spring, it was customary for a person to give a gift to someone else. And today the raven haired female remained in the field of flowers tampering in the soft blowing winds. Her hands trying diligently to get a small crescent moon and the chain made of full moons to get along. Her eyes remained trained on the ticket that she held gently in her hands.

Sadly her little gift told her that they were not going to get friendly anytime soon. With a loud groan and determined eyes the little kitten tried again. Surely it shouldn't be hard to link the silly gold crescent outlined in red to fit on the hook? That's what she thought about an hour ago at dusk.

Glaring at her surprisingly resilient and rebellious present Kagome accidently froze the tip of the crescent to the hook instead of hooking them together. Her eyes widened as she gently lifted the necklace to her eyesight. All in all it wasn't half bad, now that she got a good look at it. And just when she was going to laugh at all the painstaking work she had done to try to get the two pieces to fit, she caught the sight of the ribbon that she received from Sesshomaru the first time they had met.

She still found it pretty and simple. So much that she wore it day in and day out, she never really took the thing off of her wrist. She was distracted in her admiration of the ribbon so much that she did not notice the presence that now stood behind her. Golden eyes stared at her as she continued to stare at the ribbon. With a small sigh eh placed his bet on her getting her attention.

"Is the ribbon really that interesting?" he voiced as eh watched her jump quickly and turn around with a red beating face.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! Uhm…well you see…uh ah…..yea well it is and um I have something for you?" Her voice stuttered with a fast beating heart. One of his eyebrows rose slightly as he watched her in mild curiosity.

Quickly with a shy fit Kagome brought the necklace with oth hands up to his face. His golden eyes softened as he studied the little thicket that she made. With a small smile he grabbed his hair and held it up for her to place the necklace around his neck. Seeing the invitation, Kagome smiled brightly and stood on her toes so she could fasten it around his neck.

When she was done she took a couple of steps back as he let his hair free. For a couple of moments he stared at what was now hanging form his neck. And for whatever reason his right hand reached out and brought a lace of Kagome's hair to his lips as he kissed it.

"Kagome…thank-you."

"You're welcome." She said smiling brightly.


	79. Chapter 79 Close Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be locking my chapters which mean I will be making multiple ones at home and then posting all of them. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 79: Close Snow

The gentle rays of light peered through the white clouds and clashed fluidly with the forest life. Feathers, of a raven fell quietly to the soft brown ground as the raven haired female stride through the villager paths. She wore a pink kimono with an inner blue kimono and a yellow sash. Kagome for once, wore something plain instead of simple and practical.

Recently, she came to realize that whenever she was angry or sad t would not snow or even drizzle the little cold specks. A soft smile danced on her features as her eyes greeted the sky. The silent chirping of birds singing in the distance reminded her of the words that her teacher Oniko had spoken so much clearer. She had been in school earlier and soon after she was practicing with Sesshomaru. And like a gentle wind the words played back at her.

'You seem t be getting more skillful. Your aim barely misses now. Kagome you are getting close to being a very good archer.' Oniko's voice cheered over the sound of arrows hitting the board in repetition.

And then his voice danced in her mind softly as his wors praised her small achievement.

' Kagome, the snow seems to be out of sync with your anger and sadness. You're very close to reaching your goal.' His voice praised as his golden eyes illuminated with the ambers of spring.

Kagome pressed onwards towards her home as their voices became little reminders of her improvements. Yes, she was indeed close to achieving the goals that she set out in front of her self. And yet she unknowingly was walking close to the same road that her mother once took.


	80. Chapter 80 Meeting Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be locking my chapters which mean I will be making multiple ones at home and then posting all of them. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 80: Meeting Snow

"Alright that is enough for today." Oniko's voice burned alert to the ears of her students.

The many eyes of the young ladies glued themselves on their sensei's form. Though a few of them were staring like wolves and puppies at Kagome's target. It was hit many times in the bull's eyes three times. And two of the arrows were split. One arrow was a couple of meters to the right. And another one was above the bull's eye by an inch.

The young raven haired girls aim had improved a bit since her severe bullying days. And that was all thanks to Sesshomaru and Oniko's side coaching. Some of the villagers had even passed rumors that Kagome was either another Kikyo or she surprised her already. But Kagome would deny that, she was neither.

Kagome gave one large exhale and then proceeded to put away her arrows and training bow. Her eyes darted around and she felt immediate urge to be closer to Oniko for obvious reasons. The young girl was in a den full of demonesses.

Her fingers fidgeted with the inner lining of her sleeves. Anything would do to get her attention off of the glares. Though they did not last long since Oniko's steady voice interrupted.

"If you haven't put away your training weaponry, do so now and then you are free to go." Oniko instructed as she walked over to the targets and started to remove the arrows.

A soft sigh escaped Kagome's lips as she turned tail and began to walk in a fast pace towards the clearing. Kagome wanted to be as far from those girls' as soon as possible.

Although, she wanted to be away from those angry females, she did not want that she saw when she reached the clearing after minutes of relief. There in the serene green of the clearing, were the distant figures of two people. She knew both of them, well only one, and the other she had only seen for a moment when she was at the Winter Ball. Kagome only stood there, her eyes widening, but hers was not the only one. There was a pair of golden eyes that widened at her presence, he had dog ears on the top of his head and wore a red haori. She was completely omniscient, she didn't even see the other two demonic presences, that stood across the clearing on the other side. Kagome's eyes drew in blanks, as the light started to fade in her eyes, and they became dead shadows.

Kagura and Sesshomaru were in the middle of the clearing, and Kagome's, conscious snapped, the final image she saw with her conscious unbroken was the two of them kissing.


	81. Chapter 81 Crying Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. Well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. I will be locking my chapters which mean I will be making multiple ones at home and then posting all of them. I hope that this chapter makes up for the days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it. Again I am very sorry, but I cannot control life and it has been giving me a crash course of harsh reality.

Chapter 81: Crying Snow

Kagome's, conscious snapped, the final image she saw with her conscious unbroken was the two of them kissing. Not long after that, she felt an intense rush of many emotions. Like an endless snow storm had let loose in side of her. She, remembered his words, her insecurities being a headache. And like a dam, something in her broke.

Her hands reached up to her face, her black tresses shaking as she shook her head. Kagome's knees hit the ground and immediately the ground was covered in frost. Her eyes closed as she clutched herself her mind ravaged for reason to hold her power at bay.

The presence of golden eyes and another focusing on her alerted her of the other's attention and then her eyes open a full white. The onconming of a full snow storm enveloped the once warm clearing, making it cold and filled with swirling snow. The raven was gasping, yet she had plenty of air. Her ears was hearing the storm, but not the voices. And for just a moment she felt...normal...at home. Tears started to fall from her face as she looked blankly at the sky.

'...I am...crying?'


	82. Chapter 82 Embracing Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. Well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. I will be locking my chapters which mean I will be making multiple ones at home and then posting all of them. I hope that this chapter makes up for the days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it. Again I am very sorry, but I cannot control life and it has been giving me a crash course of harsh reality.

Chapter 82: Embracing Snow

"...Sesshomaru..." a voice started as she loosely held onto his sleeve.

Hair the color of snow swirled wildly in the storm as his eyes pierced the storm looking into the center. Closing his eyes, his thoughts flowed in smoothly reminding him of what he already knew.

'She must have tried to hold it in and couldn't...' his ears twitched, not from the cold, ut from a voice.

"...Can you still calm her down?...I-I can talk to her if you want..if it will help..." The woman's black bangs flowing across her closed eyes. Her feet was shifting because of the frost on the ground and she found herself rubbing her arms to keep herself warm.

"...I can calm her down, just wait until she asks you something." he voiced, hearing a soft 'okay' from her, he lept foward towards Kagome.

The snow was the storm and she was the eye of it. Her eyes remained unblinking until she saw the image of the woman...a woman in a winter kimono standing in the middle of the snow. She felt like a third wheel, because the woman was talking to someone...a man...a demon...

"I-I'm sorry...I want to be human..." her voice shaking cried out as her hand flew to her face.

"...Do you not want to be with me...with our kind? Am I detestable to you?" A voice like artic cold winter flowed and Kagome saw the lady shake her head from side to side, then stumble towards him.

"No! That's not it! I-I just want to...I want to be with you! But I can't take this power that's tied to my emotions. What if next time.." she trailed off.

"...I understand.."

"You do? Come with me.." she said as she stared into his face.

"I cannot.."

"Why not? Why-Why can't you come with me? What about my child?" her questions came out desperate as he grabbed her hands, bringing them to his face.

His eyes were a pretty ice blue and his hair was white...A nice white, like Sesshomaru's.

"The clan,, I must remain with them, I am their King...they need me..."

"No, no, no, I need you... Sairyuu the child in me needs you there!" her tears starting to flow out as she tried to convince him.

"I know, that's why...I will try to at least watch you from afar. And with our child, she will inherit my power...so watch her carefully..please..."

"...okay...but...name her. And give me a name that will be her younger brother's when, or if..."

"Kagome...and Souta" he voiced as he looked down at her.

"Kagome...and Souta" she repeated

Slowly that snow field faded as arms wrapped themselves around her. She slowly closed her eyes to the snow that was constantly moving around her. Then the dream she had several days ago appeared. The woman in the snow, the calm atmosphere and then Kagome turned around and saw ice blue eyes...the woman wasn't alone that day, she was with someone...her mother was with her father.

When her eyes finally sealed shut, Kagome brought shaking hand up to the person, that she knew was Sesshomaru and hugged him slightly.

"I tried...I really did..I-"

"It's okay..." his voice was comforting to her, soothing.

"Something..something in me snapped."

"Shhh, it's okay..." his last statement silenced her as he held her closer.

"It's okay..."


	83. Chapter 83 Clearing Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. Well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapterI will be locking my chapters which mean I will be making multiple ones at home and then posting all of them. I hope that this chapter makes up for the days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it. Again I am very sorry, but I cannot control life and it has been giving me a crash course of harsh reality.

Chapter 83: Clearing Snow

Quietly spring began to take control over the clearing, pushing away the snow. Slowly Sesshomaru pulled away from their hug as he moved to sit next to the raven, who was currently whipping away her tears.

Footsteps entered Kagome's range of hearing and when her eyes turned towards the approaching person she saw a pretty black haired woman awkwardly approaching them. She looked nervous and Kagome could tell by looking at her that she questioning whether she should be approaching or not.

"Ummm, I never intented to...take him. Well, he has rejected me several times although, I didn't give in...I just thought if I kissed him once...I could begin to drop my feelings in that moment...I'm sorry." She finished as she looked towards the ground and rubbed her arm absentmindly.

"...What's..what's your name?" Kagome asked with a soft smile earning a shocked face from Kagura.

"I am Kagura..."

"I'm Kagome, Kagura do you want a hug?" she asked recieving an impossible look from both Sesshomaru and Kagura, as she stood up and appraoched the demoness.

"Why...do you ask?" Kagura managed to get out as Kagome came to stand in from of her.

"Because your crying a storm inside and you won't let it out." Kagome voiced softly as she embraced Kagura in a hug.

Her red eyes widened and she froze. Then her face twisted into a frown and she started to cry her hands clutching Kagomes' shoulders.

"There...there get it all out, you'll feel better soon..."

Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to tug at his lips as he watch them. Kagome's acceptance, had surpassed his own when it came to Kagura. And that made him feel more at ease, she needed a friend.

'I'm sorry Kagura, I couldn't accept their decision or your feelings...because I already thought of you as a sibling, this I will not tell you or anyone else.'

"I-It hurts...hurts so much, my feelings...they didn't get through at all..." she whined into Kagome's shoulder's, her pain coming out in waves as she continued to pour it all like water from a pitcher.

"Why does it hurt so much?"

"Shhh, it's okay...clear it all out... don't hold anything in, clear it all out..."

'Sesshomaru...I get what you said...I am my father's child a child of winter and snow...'


	84. Chapter 84 Teasing Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga, which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. As well, I am sorry for the wait, other than bad wheather, a writer's and trying to work on my manga's I have finally finished the final three chapters for Night Rain. I hope that this makes up for the days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it. As well, I will be finishing White snow soon as there may be a sequel coming up for Night Rain. Although Blue Sky is up it maybe rewritten from chapter three and replaced with smaller chapters.

Chapter 84: Teasing Snow

"Tehehe..." The white haired hanyou started abrumptly as he glanced at the older quieter Sesshomaru.

On this bright and seemingly quiet day, the halfbreed has been nothing but giggles and fit like a toddler. The current object of discussion has also decided; unexpectidly and uninvited, to pay a visit. And he has been relentless, just like a dog with a new bone, InuYasha has found some new form of entertainment that he was just dying to push his luck with.

Unfortuntely for Sesshomaru, today his efforts to see a raven haired young girl named Kagome, was thawted with an unusual fiercness and fondness by his mother.

He sighed inwardly as he closed his eyes. The hanyou's teasing had been going on for hours on end and he was just beginning.

'Where on earth, did I put his leash? No even better where i his master hiding?'

"So, Sesshomaru...I wonder why you've had a change in heart?" The hanyou pressed he smirked and started sneekering once more when his elder sighed for the first time in history out loud.

'He pressing about Kagome again. He seems to be stuck on a false fact that will be soon corrected. I just need him to speak his intentions. What I would kill to be in Kagome's presence right now.' his inner mussings were placed on pause as InuYasha's voice filled his head, taking center stage.

"I mean, you got on to me and Kikyo, then you said that you hated humans. No you didn't say it, you showed it to us, and now you hit a three-sixty and date one?" he mussed purposely outloud with his chin resting on both of his hands.

'Ah..checkmate. Of all the things to bother me with, it just had to be that. It's not like it bother me, it shouldn't...but he's wrong on one thing though.'

"InuYasha...it seems that you didn't know that, that girl isn't human, she is one of us." Sesshomaru voiced smoothly as he watched InuYasha's face go from amused to completely priceless.

So much...Sesshomaru almost laughed.


	85. Chapter 85 Summer Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga, which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. As well, I am sorry for the wait, other than bad wheather, a writer's and trying to work on my manga's I have finally finished the final three chapters for Night Rain. I hope that this makes up for the days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it. As well, I will be finishing White snow soon as there may be a sequel coming up for Night Rain. Although Blue Sky is up it maybe rewritten from chapter three and replaced with smaller chapters.

Chapter 85: Summer Snow

The dowsing heat of the sun shined fully across the sky, shedding it's radiance across the quiet lush land. The wind easily brought a cool sanctuary to those who tilled the land in the bright sun. The light green grass easily became it's shadow, the beatiful full green.

There was a little more silence during the spark of day than usual. More young women were outside with basket collecting plants and herbs; the children were now out playin by lakes and classes for the day had been canceled.

Today seemed, to be as eirily calm as the first day of Spring. Through the brown eyes of the raven haired girl, today was indeed a good start. For today, as the the breeze led on was the first day of Summer. With a smile, Kagome continued to look out of the wndow as the wind gave a gentle breeze.

Today Summer starts and classess ends.


	86. Chapter 86 Noisy Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga, which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. As well, I am sorry for the wait, other than bad wheather, a writer's and trying to work on my manga's I have finally finished the final three chapters for Night Rain. I hope that this makes up for the days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it. As well, I will be finishing White snow soon as there may be a sequel coming up for Night Rain. Although Blue Sky is up it maybe rewritten from chapter three and replaced with smaller chapters. This chapter, for those who have seen InuYasha, should know Sesshomaru's and Jaken's story...even when the staff of to heads was used to almost drown him.

Chapter 86: Noisy Snow 

The sounds of the wind rustling the leaves of the trees filled the air as he continued to walk.

The quiet tranquility of the forest, acompanied him as he continued to walk with his white hair trailing behind him. Sesshomaru persisted on his path as it soon led him out of the lush green lands and towards a rocky barren land. Filled with noise of battle, as his eyes peered ahead of him, there was a large numbers of small green imps seemingly fighting one another.

Closing his eyes he continued foward, seeing as they were in his way, he cleared his path. That was the right course of action for him. Sesshomaru was on his way back towards the village that the raven haired girl that he favored so much resided in. And of course, he was in no mood to pick out another path.

Yet, unexpectedly...a green imp followed him. And for days this persited, but he did not mind as long as he wasn't an hinderence then he let him do whatever he wanted.

The day was quiet much like the first day of summer, the first day that he left castle. It was just as beautiful as the day he first recieved the letter report of Kagome refinning her skills and getting stronger. He smiled to himself as remembered reading that she can shoot ice from her arrows, and form complete barriers much smoothly now.

He continued to walk towards a waterfall and reached through the flowing waters to retrieve something. The curiosity of the imp; who had given him his name as Jaken was spoken allowed.

Sesshomaru simply answered by tossing a staff of two heads at him. And catching it, Jaken expressed his gratitude and continued to follow him.

To admit, he did use the staff to push his head in the lake that they were sailing on one day. He did throw a rock at him another and yes he did step on him one time. To say sometimes he was noisy; but Sesshomaru would not say aloud that he sometimes welcomed it.


	87. Chapter 87 Adorable Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga, which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. As well, I am sorry for the wait, other than bad wheather, a writer's and trying to work on my manga's I have finally finished the final three chapters for Night Rain. I hope that this makes up for the days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it. As well, I will be finishing White snow soon as there may be a sequel coming up for Night Rain. Although Blue Sky is up it maybe rewritten from chapter three and replaced with smaller chapters. For those that have seen InuYasha, you should know Rin's story but the placement is different. This is in the same summer that he left the village and met Jaken, minus the missing arm.

Chapter 87: Adorable Snow

Another quiet, peaceful day...minus Jaken whom he left with the two headed dragon a while ago, at some place.

The silver haired taiyouki found himself leaning against a tree...with a human girl that was peeking from behind a tree directly in his line of sight. She had been doing this for days, the same routine, like a trained pet. She would show up with food that humans ate, although he told her it was unnecessary and she would also have new bruises on her which when he questioned, she responded with a smile.

Althought, to say the least that was also a few days ago...he was remanicing of the girls gestures. The frail little girl, was now in his arm lifeless. The bite marks on her were from wolves. And on a whim or rather because of Tensaiga, he chose to use the sword. Slashing the imps of the underworld that hand her bound in chains, he resheathed Tensaiga and waited for the little girl's first breath.

Moments later, she finally coughed and opened her eyes, leaving the imp Jaken gapiing and shocked. Closing his golden irises, Sesshomaru the stood up and walked away. Once again on a quiet beautiful summer day, he unconciously gained another companion.

The little girl often when off to feed herself, mostly because Sesshomaru told her she must fend for herself. The girl, Rin often played with Jaken and even named the two headed dragon Ah-Un. One day, she went to get medicine to cure Jaken, she also fished with Jaken, and would sometimes be saved by Sesshomaru. Yes, the little adorable girl also liked to sing to.


	88. Chapter 88 Realizing Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga, which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. As well, I am sorry for the wait, other than bad wheather, a writer's and trying to work on my manga's I have finally finished the final three chapters for Night Rain. I hope that this makes up for the days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it. As well, I will be finishing White snow soon as there may be a sequel coming up for Night Rain. Although Blue Sky is up it maybe rewritten from chapter three and replaced with smaller chapters.

Chapter 88: Realizing Snow

The peaceful sound of silent trance was broken when an arrow, coated with ice whisp throught he air.

"Nice one!" a kidish voice shouted from behind her.

The boy was a small fox youkai, that she had helped and saved when she went to travel with InuYasha and Kikyou for the summer. She had taken care of him, mostly sense , the silver haired hanyou loved to bully him.

"Thanks.." she replied softly with a smile as she walked towards him, her feet crunching colorful autumn leaves.

She wore a brown yukata with a golden rimmed brown kimono over. It was adorned beautifull with the different color of leaves. Her eyes rose to the sky as she continued to smile soflty her bow in her right hand.

She remebered that during the summer, her bow kept breaking so she had to get one customized to her specific powers. Therefore it was the color of icy blue, and her arrows were carved from a hallow oak tree that once soaked up great lakes.

They were gifts from Kikyou, and she treasured them like a child would a christmas gift or something given to her by Sesshomaru. Pressure on her left shoulder alerted her the little Shippo;s landing and with a smile in his direction she headed back off towards the village. Her gaze slowly falling to the ground as she reached the clearing that her and Sesshomaru used to play, practice and talk in.

Loneliness marred her features just as a red, fresh scar would. She had missed Sesshomaru, yes, but that wasn't what was bothering at the moment. Lately she had felt changes in her body. Even InuYasha noticed, she remembered him saying that her scent was becoming less human, almost as if it was mixing.

The vivid image of her father appearing in her mind. The memory was always crystal clear, it was like it was embedded in her genes.

'I know what's happening...but what will I do exactly? I told Kikyo and InuYasha about the memory...they seem to think that my transformation will depend on my choice like my mother.' she mused quietly as the sound of bushes beign rushed through by dogs came to her ear.

Slowly she came to a stop as InuYasha landed on the ground with Kikyo on his back. Allowing time for her to slide off of his back, before he stood back up with a bright look on his face.

"Yo, nice shot back there." he voiced bruffly as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, that was very well taken Kagome. Congradulations." Kikyo spoke up approvingly.

"Thank-you...I have been practicing with Oniko whenever she's had the time..." she admitted a slight color coming to her face.

"Haha, I'm surprised...I mean Kagehiko is still there isn't he? I thought he would have her busy...Ow." a slight nudge from Kikyo ended his teasing of Oniko and Kagehiko for the moment.

"Quiet InuYasha, Oniko is a pregnant woman now, that's why Kagome and the other girls are handling the small mischievious demons."

"I know, I know...ah! Before I forget we came here originally to tell you, that I caught Sesshomaru's scent." he accomplished with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, really?! Is he nearby...within walking distance?!" Kagome rushed him full of questions as her eyes beamed Shippo on her shoulders snickering as her energy shot up.

"Yeah, actually he should be showing up any minute now... he has been heading in our direction ever since three weeks ago."

"Thank yo-..." she winced slightly as she haunched over a little with her free hand over her stomach.

"Hey! Are you alright Kagome?" Kikyo and InuYasha rushed to her side quickly as Kagome tried to catch her breath.

She felt like a hurricane ran through her, ripping and stealing her oxygen. The raven haired archer wiated for several moments to catch her breath. Closing her brown eyes she stood up slowly and opened them again.

" I am fine...it's I think it's happening much quicker than we anticipated..." With a soft thud she collapsed into Kikyo arms who slowly kneeled as Shippou hopped off of his gentle perch.

"...Kagome...you have to make a choice now, I don't think you're body can wait for Sesshomaru to show up so you can make one." Kikyo's voice ranged for several moments, slowly fading out.


	89. Chapter 89 Awakening Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga, which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. As well, I am sorry for the wait, other than bad wheather, a writer's and trying to work on my manga's I have finally finished the final three chapters for Night Rain. I hope that this makes up for the days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it. As well, I will be finishing White snow soon as there may be a sequel coming up for Night Rain. Although Blue Sky is up it maybe rewritten from chapter three and replaced with smaller chapters.

Chapter 89: Awakening Snow

The clearing was filled with panting as the young raven laid on the ground, her eyes squeezed shut as she finished comprehending Kikyo's words. Kagome needed to make a decision, she couldn't wait for Sesshomaru to come back. After all there wasn't a guarantee that he would come straight to her.

Slowly she gripped her heart, as she thought to herself. She had been bullied, almost killed, forgotten and left alone by those other than her family but...Sesshomaru he, was the exact opposite.

She smiled softly as memories surfaced. 'I...I like him alot, I don't want to be afraid or regret my power, he's helped me not to right...'

Kagome was now reduced to a tightly wrapped ball as she conitnued to clutch herself on the grass.

Inuyasha was sitting next to Shippou by a tree across the clearing as Kikyou was sitting at the tree next to Kagome. She was watching, waiting for Kagome to come to a conclusion, if she didn't soon then...

Soft footsteps enter InuYasha line of hearing as he slowly stood with shippou's tail in his hand. The young fox started to yell at InuYasha who just shrugged and let the fox go. By the time Shippo's feet hit the ground Kikyo walked over towards InuYasha with Sesshomaru walking past them with Jaken, Rin and Ah-un following behind him and then stopping in the middle of the clearing.

The silver haired male kneeled beside Kagome his clawed hand touching her head softly.

'" I'm here Kagome..." his voice whispered softly as her hair slowly began to flow from black to an icy white.

She cautiously opened her eyes which flashed from hazel brown to a gem blue. With each waking moment her breathing begain to quiet down and return to normal. She tried weakly to sit up as Shippou charged her, her left arm wrapping around him very weakly.

Sesshomaru's clawed hand now on Kagome's cheek he just stared at her softly.

"Good evening Kagome..." InuYasha and Kikyo greeted smilling.

Her eyes not moving from the gold ones looking at her she responded noise kicking up as Jaken gawked suprised at InuYasha's odacity to bully him because he simply asked who the white haired girl was.

"Good...evening...?" he smiled as Shippou wan out of her grasp and went to help Kikyo stop InuYasha stop bullying Jaken.

Their plan worked well until Jaken happened to see Sesshomaru lean in and kiss Kagome and the bullying began again.

"Get away from Sesshomaru this instant!" Jaken shrilled.

"But Master Jaken, it was Sesshomaru who Kissed Kagome." Rin intervened.

"Whaaaat!" Jaken exagerated as InuYasha picked up Jaken and started to stretch him.

"Hehehe, wow getting pretty stretchy there Jaken.."

"Help! Please stop it. Someone get this barbaric fend off of me!"


	90. Chapter 90 Winter Snow

White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga, which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. As well, I am sorry for the wait, other than bad wheather, a writer's and trying to work on my manga's I have finally finished the final three chapters for Night Rain. I hope that this makes up for the days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it. As well, I will be finishing White snow soon as there may be a sequel coming up for Night Rain. Although Blue Sky is up it maybe rewritten from chapter three and replaced with smaller chapters. Last Chapter of White Snow Enjoy.

Chapter 90: Winter Snow

The snow began to fall peacefully entranced by the ground below. The icy wind having no effect on Rin as she made a snow man with Jaken watching her. The stoic Taiyoukai sitting with his back to them on a rock. The crunching of footsetps entered his ears as the silhoute of a woman entered his view. With a small smile on her face she made her way to Sesshomaru's group.

Her hands behind her back as her silver kimono trailed behind her. The blue trimmings dully decorating silver with light blue and dark blue snow flacks. She wore a pale blue kimono over with a white obi.

"Oniko is really showing, Kikyo, InuYasha, and Kaeda seem to be doing fine as well. I'm glad." she finally voiced as she slowly stopped in front of Sesshomaru.

"What are you up to?" he finally asked observing her hands behind her back.

"Oh nothing.." she laughed as she threw a snowball in his direction for it to nearly hit his face. "ooops." and with that her feet were moving.

Her laughing filled the very small clearing as Rin giggled softly and Jaken watch attentively.

'This reminds me of the first few times I met him...' Kagome thought to herself when a ball of snow hit her back, when she stopped to form one of her own.

Kagome formed a good three and launched two of them like bullets in his direction. As expected of him he dodge both and stopped her from launching the third one.

" Honestly, why must my fiancee love playing such pranks?" he teased halfly.

"hahaha, so says the man that dunked me in a lake? Tehehe." She giggled heartily as dropped her snowball.

Letting her go with a soft smile, he turned and began to walk.

"If we don't hurry we will be late to the ball, don't you want to meet Kagura's boyfriend properly again?" He questioned as Rin and Jaken retrieved Ah-Un and prepared to follow him.

"Well, of course, Hakudoshi has to go through my inspection." she voiced cheerfully as she rushed after Sesshomaru.

"Oh really?"

"Ye, isn't that right Rin?" Kagome responded loudly.

"Yes, Lady Kagome is right." she answered as she seated herself on Ah-Un.

"I pity the man...really." Jaken finally spoke up recieving a laugh from Kagome and Rin.

'Well, he is well mannered and kind towards Kagura..but should I really be thinking of these things, since starting next year I will be with Sesshomaru until I die.' Kagome thought to herself as she continued after her fiancee.

"Kagome...I don't think I like your thoughts being consumed by those two." he whispered to the raven next to him.

'Ooops...well I guess not'

"Tehehehe, caught red handed." she caved as she grasped his clawed hand.

'Reminds me of the first winter where I met him, but we have more companions this time around. I can't wait until next year.'


End file.
